At Night
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: UA - Beaucoup vivent leur vie normalement et peu d'entre-nous savent la vérité : le monde est peuplé de créatures incroyables nommées "Vampires" ... Certains partent en chasse la nuit tombée pour trouver leurs proies ou leurs futurs Donneurs de Sang.
1. Première Nuit : Gin et Byakuya

**Couples :** Gin X Byakuya

**Genre :** Yaoi /Romance/Surnaturel

**Rating :** M Lemon Yaoi

**Note d'Axel :** Tada ! Celui-ci, il est pour _Aeal_, pour avoir posté le 499éme com ! Elle m'a demandé un AU et ... Je vais tenter d'en faire un ! Na ! ... Et si vous n'êtes pas contentes avec ce que je vous fais, bah ... NA ! ... Bon, comme en ce moment, la mode est aux vampires ... J'vais faire sur ça ! Na ! ... Mince, j'aurais dû aller voir le film là ... J'y connais presque rien en Vampire moi ! En clair, c'est pas gagné mes belles ! XD

**Bêta Correctrice :** _Wesley Iriah Douglas_

_

* * *

_

Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression d'être suivi dans la rue ? Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression de sentir sur vous un regard, mais de ne pas savoir qui vous observe ? Vous marchez tranquillement, la peur vous envahit, et alors vous êtes persuadé qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière vous qui vous observe. Mais lorsque vous vous retournez, il n'y a personne. Alors, vous vous sentez affreusement stupide face à une ruelle vide en pleine nuit. Byakuya le savait. Il avait une imagination débordante et se sentait toujours stupide lorsqu'il faisait face au vide, mais ... De plus en plus souvent ... Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'épiait ...

Se retournant, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'autre tenant toujours la rose qu'il avait acheté au magasin, comme tous les ans. Il reprit sa marche, se dirigeant vers le lieux où il se rendait chaque année ... A la même date ... Dans une ruelle froide, sombre, où peu de monde se risquerait à aller. Elle paraissait si peu accueillante ... Byakuya y allait parce que c'était dans cette ruelle que sa femme, Hisana, avait été assassinée et c'était ici qu'il voulait déposer sa rose immaculée.

Cela s'était déroulé il y a deux ans. L'ébène ne se souvenait plus vraiment pourquoi ils avaient emprunté une ruelle si sombre, il se souvenait juste qu'ils étaient heureux en marchant sur les dalles obscures. Elle avait tourné sur elle-même, fredonnant une mélodie harmonieuse et il l'avait suivi de son regard bleu, un petit sourire marquant son visage ... Mais la seconde d'après ... Tout avait basculé lorsque des hommes étaient apparus au bout de la sombre rue ...

Il arriva à l'endroit exact où sa femme était morte. Lui, avait eu plus de chance : bien que laissé pour mort, il avait survécu ... Il avait ... Survécu ... Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi lui et pas elle ... Il se le demandait encore aujourd'hui ... Il aurait préféré qu'elle survive elle, qu'elle puisse encore rire, encore danser, encore fredonner … Il aurait voulu qu'elle puisse vivre ... L'ébène se pencha pour déposer la rose sur le sol. Il frôla les dalles froides et finit par se relever. Elle était morte, il ne pouvait rien changer à cela ...

Mais il pouvait la venger ...

Il savait qui avait commis cet infâme crime, mais ces hommes avaient été acquittés, par manque de preuve et mise en doute du témoignage même de Byakuya. Des gosses de riches qui avaient été aidés par l'influence de leurs pères ... Des gosses de riches qui n'avaient vu dans ce couple, qu'un nouvel amusement, parce qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre de mieux à faire ... Rien d'autre que de briser la vie de cet homme en tuant la femme qu'il aimait, le laissant après l'avoir battu à mort !

La main de l'ébène se glissa sous sa veste et il frôla le Beretta 92 rangé dans l'étui fixé à son torse. Son arme de service. C'était un semi-automatique très classique. Il avait beau être volumineux et lourd, cela ne posait aucun problème à Byakuya qui avait su s'y habituer, bien décidé à mettre à exécution sa vengeance. Il savait où habitaient ces gars, il connaissait leurs noms, leurs prénoms. Il savait même où les trouver en cet instant. Il l'avait décidé : ce soir serait le soir de leur mort !

* * *

La voiture ronronnait. Byakuya, derrière le volant, regardait sans la voir l'arme qu'il avait posée sur le tableau de bord. Il s'était garé devant une maison ... Plus un squat qu'autre chose ... L'endroit où vivaient les hommes qu'il comptait tuer ...

On pouvait entendre des éclats de voix. La musique poussée à fond faisait même vibrer les fenêtres de la voiture ... Ils ne respectaient personne ! Comment avaient-ils pu trouver des gens pour témoigner en leur faveur ? Combien les avaient-ils payés ? En tout cas, ils ne pourraient plus s'échapper maintenant !

Quelqu'un frappa soudainement à la vitre, faisant sursauter l'ébène qui eut du mal à se remettre de sa surprise. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et vit un homme encapuchonné lui faire coucou. Haussant légèrement les sourcils, il ne tarda pas à baisser sa vitre, se demandant ce que lui voulait cet inconnu.

- Bonsoir, comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix mélodieuse.

Byakuya fixa froidement l'homme, n'ayant aucune envie de répondre. Il y avait sur terre des hommes extrêmement culottés, non ? Venir importuner les gens pour leur parler de la pluie et du beau temps !

- Seriez-vous impressionné ? Demanda au bout d'un moment l'inconnu.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, avoua franchement l'ébène.

Il se décida enfin à bouger, récupérant son arme sur le tableau de bord et ouvrit sa portière. L'homme s'écarta légèrement pour le laisser passer. Il descendit de la voiture. Sa main se resserra sur son arme, mais avant de pouvoir faire un pas de plus, l'inconnu le bloqua, une main posée sur la portière, l'autre contre le toit de la voiture. L'ébène lui lança un regard glacial qui ne le fit pas pour autant bouger de là.

- Que comptez-vous faire avec votre arme ? Demanda l'inconnu.

- Cela ne vous regarde en rien ! Répliqua sèchement Byakuya. Ôtez-vous de mon chemin !

L'homme ne sembla pas vouloir bouger. Au contraire, il resta campé sur sa position. L'ébène perdit patience. Il lui saisit de sa main libre le col de sa veste et l'écarta de son chemin, le repoussant contre la voiture, pointant son arme vers lui. Il l'avait décidé : si quelqu'un se mettait au travers de sa route, il le tuerait sans la moindre hésitation ! Mais alors que son doigt allait presser la détente, la capuche de l'inconnu s'enleva, laissant entrevoir des yeux d'une incroyable ... Beauté ...

Un regard d'une incroyable pâleur, aux pupilles fendues, comme les yeux des chats que l'on entrevoit de temps en temps la nuit ... Des paupières à demi-closes et des mèches d'une couleur argenté encadraient ce visage au sourire ironique.

- Alors, vous avez décidé de vous venger ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix mélodieuse.

Ce visage ... Ce sourire ... Il le reconnaissait ... Oui, il le reconnaissait parfaitement ! C'était à cause de cet homme qu'il avait survécu ! C'était cet homme qui l'avait trouvé et qui avait appelé les ambulances. Byakuya se souvenait de cette soirée comme s'il s'agissait de la veille. Un homme aux cheveux argentés qui se penche vers lui, l'observant quelques instants, avant de se relever et d'appeler une ambulance ...

- Vous, vous n'auriez pas dû me sauver ! Lâcha froidement l'ébène. Vous auriez dû me laisser mourir sur place ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'était le dernier souhait de votre femme, avoua l'homme, son sourire s'élargissant. C'est étrange, non ? Vous aviez tous les deux le même souhait : voir l'autre survivre ...

Ce que disait cet homme n'avait pas de sens ! Réaliser le dernier souhait de sa femme ? Comment aurait-il pu connaître son dernier souhait ? Elle était morte bien avant qu'il ne le sauve !

- Si vous avez entendu mon souhait, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir réalisé ? Siffla-t-il sèchement.

- Je vous réponds si vous baissez votre arme !

L'ébène lança un nouveau regard froid à l'argenté mais finit par obtempérer, curieux de savoir ce qu'allait sortir ce fou. L'inconnu défroissa sa veste, son regard surnaturel toujours posé sur Byakuya. Son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu, devenant plus doux qu'ironique.

- Parce que j'avais plus à gagner de vous ! Répondit-il enfin. Et puis, votre femme semblait tellement pure, comment aurais-je pu lui imposer un tel chagrin ? J'étais persuadé que vous étiez empli de ténèbres et ... N'en ai-je pas la preuve en cet instant ?

Tout ce que disait cet étranger était du charabia pour Byakuya, qui avait de plus en plus l'impression de perdre son temps. Il se rendit compte que ce que lui disait l'argenté n'avait absolument aucune importance ! Il avait mieux à faire alors il préféra se détourner, fixant la porte ... Toujours bien décidé à aller assassiner les hommes vivant dans cette maison. Il se retourna et marcha vers la demeure.

- Tu comptes tous les tuer ? Demanda l'argenté derrière lui. Et après, tu feras quoi ? Tu appelleras tes collègues pour leur dire la vérité ? Pour être arrêté ?

Il n'en avait que faire de ce qui arriverait après ! Sa vie n'avait plus la moindre importance ! Alors oui, il appellerait Isshin ou Ukitake pour les prévenir de son crime ! Ils viendraient avec des regards désolés et ...

L'homme, auparavant derrière lui, apparut devant lui si soudainement que Byakuya écarquilla les yeux, alors que celui-ci posait une de ses mains sur son torse, l'empêchant d'avancer plus. Son corps de figea totalement, refusant d'obéir aux ordres que son cerveau lui donnait. Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour apparaître si soudainement devant lui. Il était derrière et la seconde d'après ... En un cillement ...

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, avoua l'argenté, son visage devenant indéchiffrable. Si je suis aussi patient avec toi, ce n'est sûrement pas pour te perdre de la sorte ... Mon beau ... Très beau Donneur ...

Le regard hypnotisant s'était rapproché de lui, sa main le saisissant à la nuque. Le corps de Byakuya continuait d'être paralysé sans qu'il ne sut pourquoi. Ses cheveux furent légèrement tirés et il sentit le souffle chaud de l'homme contre sa gorge. Il frissonna bien malgré lui ... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Pourquoi son corps refusait-il de bouger ? Il y mit toute sa volonté, mais ne parvint même pas à lever la main pour repousser l'étranger. C'est alors qu'il sentit une douleur au cou, comme deux petits couteaux qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair.

L'ébène sentit son propre sang couler le long de sa gorge. Un étrange sentiment l'envahit, c'était un mélange de peur ... Et de plaisir ... Était-ce donc ça de sentir sa vie lui échapper ? La dernière fois, cela lui avait paru tellement douloureux ... Mais cette fois ... Il avait l'impression de partir ... Presque serein ...

Ses forces l'abandonnèrent peu à peu. Si les bras de l'argenté ne l'avaient pas soutenu, il aurait fini au sol. Son arme lui échappa ... Lui, sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Il n'était pas mort ... C'était un fait ... Il avait mal, c'était bien la preuve qu'il était en vie, non ? Il avait mal, mais en même temps ... Il réussit à ouvrir les yeux et eut du mal à se souvenir ce qui s'était passé. Tout cela lui avait paru tellement étrange ... Sans doute avait-il rêvé ... Cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve ! Byakuya voulut se frotter les yeux, sauf qu'à cet instant, il se rendit compte que ses mains étaient liées au-dessus de sa tête ...

En constatant cela, il n'eut aucun mal à sortir de son état de somnolence. Il se leva, fixant ses propres menottes qui l'entravaient au sommet d'un lit à barreau. Il était complètement perdu en cet instant précis. Il se releva tant bien que mal, jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce où il se trouvait. Ce n'était pas chez lui. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, mais avait bien l'impression de se trouver dans une chambre d'hôtel très luxueuse et très coûteuse, vu la vue de la ville qu'il pouvait voir de la baie vitrée.

Il entendit du bruit et se tourna vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, reconnaissant dans l'instant l'homme qui était vêtu d'un kimono blanc et qui s'essuyait les cheveux avec une serviette.

- Vous ! Lâcha-t-il froidement. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je te l'ai dit ! Sourit l'homme. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir de la sorte ! Tu aimes la chambre ?

- Où sont les clefs ? Donnez-les moi !

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que je les ai perdues ...

L'homme jeta la serviette sur une des chaises et se rapprocha du lit, s'asseyant au bord avant de se tourner vers lui, lui souriant de façon très perverse.

- Mais cela ne veut pas dire que ça sera moins excitant ! Lâcha-t-il ironiquement.

- Pardon ? S'offusqua l'ébène en fronçant les sourcils.

L'argenté leva la main pour caresser la joue du ténébreux qui s'écarta dans la seconde.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te présenter ! Assura-t-il. Je sais déjà tout de toi ...

- Qui êtes-vous ? Lâcha Byakuya en serrant les dents.

- Gin Ichimaru. Enchanté de pouvoir enfin me présenter officiellement !

L'ébène haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Cet homme était un fou, cela était devenu une évidence. Plus il lui parlait, plus il s'en rendait compte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et vu que sa veste était déposée sur la table basse. Il savait qu'il y avait son portable dedans. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve le moyen de l'atteindre et il pourrait appeler ses collègues ... Ou bien ... Peut-être pouvait-il mentir ? ...

- Mes amis ... Commença-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir ! Avoua franchement Gin, le coupant dans son élan. Je te l'ai dit : je sais absolument tout de toi ! Tu as pris ta semaine de congés, comme chaque année depuis la mort de ta femme et pendant cette semaine, tu n'as pas pour habitude d'appeler tes collègues de travail ! Que tu disparaisses maintenant ou pour la semaine, personne ne le remarquera ...

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

L'argenté ferma à demi ses yeux si surnaturels. Il se rapprocha et se saisit de son menton avec une force incroyable. Son visage se rapprocha peu à peu du sien. Bientôt, ils furent si proches que l'ébène sentit contre son visage le souffle chaud de l'être en face de lui ... Il sentit monter en lui un désir sans nom ! C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce sentiment, celui de vouloir posséder un être vivant. C'était si intense et si puissant qu'il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Gin lui saisit les épaules, l'empêchant de tomber à la renverse car, sans s'en rendre compte, Byakuya avait basculé sa tête en arrière.

Ce n'était pas lui ... ces sentiments, cette envie si soudaine, ce besoin de chair, de posséder un être ... Jamais il n'aurait voulu une telle chose ! Ce n'était vraiment pas lui ! Mais alors, d'où lui provenait cette déferlante de sentiments et d'émotions ? D'où ? Des sentiments qui cessèrent d'exister pour être remplacés par d'autres, tels que la peur ... Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait ...

- Cela a été trop brutal pour toi, comme réponse ? Demanda malicieusement Gin contre son cou inconsciemment offert. Désolé, j'ai eu peur que tu mettes en doute mes paroles ...

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Byakuya, incertain.

- Tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais, alors je te l'ai montré ...

- Cela n'a pas de sens ! S'écria l'ébène. On ne peut pas montrer des émotions ! C'est impossible ! Vous m'avez drogué !

- C'est possible pour un Vampire ...

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux ... Un vampire ? Ce mec était complètement barge ! Il se prenait vraiment pour un vampire ? En même temps, il l'avait mordu, non ? ... Mais, ces émotions ... Et le fait qu'il fut paralysé en sa présence ? ... Cela était ... Étrange, non ? Et ce regard surnaturel ? Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas être un vampire ? ... Non ! Les vampires, cela n'existait pas du tout ! Seulement dans les livres ou les films !

L'homme se saisit de sa nuque, se rapprochant de nouveau. Son souffle caressa ses lèvres, faisant frémir bien malgré lui l'ébène qui avait été sensibilisé par ces sentiments qui n'avaient pas été les siens. Cela l'avait déstabilisé. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser, tous ses sentiments se partageant, se mêlant les uns aux autres ...

- Si tu savais, Byakuya, depuis le temps que j'attends, soupira l'argenté contre sa bouche. Boire ton sang ne me suffira plus du tout ... J'ai de plus en plus envie de goûter à ta chair ... De te posséder totalement ...

- Boire mon sang ? Répéta, choqué, l'ébène.

- Regarde, tu es tellement négligé ! Si on ne prenait pas soin de toi, tu mourrais sans doute de faim ! Tu ne les avais vraiment pas remarquées ? Ces marques sur ta gorge ... Ou sur tes poignets ? ... Ces marques rouges ...

Si, il les avait remarquées. Comment expliquer l'apparition de trous dans sa chair ? Il avait fini par en déduire que ce n'était là que des piqures de moustiques ou d'un quelconque insecte ! Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un espèce de fou venait le mordre pour boire son sang ! Allons donc ! Qui aurait pu croire à une telle histoire ?

- Depuis quand vous ... Murmura Byakuya, troublé.

- Depuis cette nuit où tu as perdu ta femme, avoua franchement Gin. Vous étiez tous les deux proches de la mort, vous perdiez votre sang et celui-ci avait l'air tellement alléchant ! J'avais le choix entre une belle et pure jeune femme, et un magnifique homme froid et distant ... Je t'ai choisi toi ...

- Si vous avez bu de mon sang, pourquoi suis-je toujours vivant ?

- Justement ... Tu es mort cette nuit-là ... Mais, je t'ai mordu ... Alors tu as ressuscité ...

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux, fixant incrédule l'homme. Celui-ci le relâcha enfin. Il se leva pour s'agenouiller sur le lit, attrapant la cheville de son vis-à-vis pour la tirer, le forçant à s'allonger sur le lit. Byakuya se tourna pour se mettre sur le dos afin de voir Gin, observant le moindre de ses mouvements, serrant les dents en le voyant remonter sur le lit. Il sentit ses mains parcourir son torse protégé uniquement par sa chemise.

- Je suis un vampire ? Lâcha-t-il perdu.

- Non, tu n'en es pas un, avoua franchement l'argenté. Pour que tu le deviennes, il y a plusieurs conditions à remplir ... La première, qu'un vampire boive ton sang ... La seconde, que ce vampire te fasse boire son sang ... La troisième, que tu boives du sang humain ...

- Alors, vous n'avez pris que mon sang ?

- Non, je t'ai aussi donné de mon sang ... On peut dire que tu es à moitié vampire ... Et je ne te conseille pas d'en devenir un pour de bon, ou je ne pourrai plus boire ton sang ... Tu serais obsédé par ce besoin ...

- Vous êtes fou ! Complètement fou ! Les vampires, cela n'existe pas ! Je ne peux pas vous croire.

- Alors, il est peut-être un peu trop tôt, soupira Gin.

L'homme laissa sa bouche s'emparer de ses lèvres, les embrassant chastement avant de les relâcher. Son sourire avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il eut l'impression de se sentir de nouveau fatigué. Pourquoi ? Il venait juste de sortir du sommeil, non ? C'était tellement étrange tout ce qui lui arrivait, sans doute était-il dans un très mauvais rêve ! Pourvu qu'il se réveille chez lui cette fois !

* * *

Byakuya se réveilla, mais il n'était toujours pas chez lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement de mécontentement. Il se releva et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Ichimaru ne semblait pas être là. Cela faisait son affaire. L'ébène regarda vers sa veste et fut bien décidé à essayer de l'attraper. S'il arrivait à appeler Kyoraku ou Ukitake ...

Il tira au maximum sur ses liens et tenta de faire venir sa veste avec ses pieds. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'atteindre ensuite avec ses mains mais y arriva, à son plus grand soulagement. Il avait hâte de se sortir de cette situation ... Cet Ichimaru ... C'était clairement un fou. Dieu seul savait ce dont il était capable ! Sans doute du pire vu qu'il l'avait déjà mordu et bu de son sang ... Rien que d'y repenser, l'ébène frissonna. Il fut soulagé en sortant de sa poche, son portable.

Il était éteint ... Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire juste avant d'être enlevé ... Tuer les assassins de sa femme. Maintenant, elle n'était pas là sa priorité ! Allumant son portable, il s'impatienta en constatant qu'il était toujours aussi lent. Il haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il nota le nombre impressionnant d'appels manqués et de messages reçus, dont la plupart venaient de Ukitake, Kyoraku et même … D'Isshin ? ... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Bah, il verrait bien un peu plus tard ! Pour le moment, il devait les joindre et leur demander de venir le sortir du merdier dans lequel il se trouvait !

Composant le numéro de Ukitake, considérant que c'était sans doute celui qui se moquerait le moins de sa situation, il entendit les tonalités et pria pour que son ami décroche. Il se sentit très soulagé lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son ami au bout du fil ... Mais encore une fois, il ne sut pas comment réagir ... Son ton paraissait différent de son habituelle douceur.

- Ukitake ! Lâcha-t-il, ne pouvant pas cacher son soulagement.

- Byakuya, c'est vraiment toi ? Demanda l'autre.

- Oui, écoute-moi, j'ai un problème !

- Ho oui, tu ne sais même pas dans quelle galère tu te trouves là ! Où es-tu ?

- Galère ? Répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- On a retrouvé ton arme et un peu de ton sang devant une maison où il y a eu un crime ! Aller, dis-moi plutôt où tu es !

Son arme ? Byakuya essaya de se souvenir ... Ne l'avait-il pas perdu devant la maison des gosses de riches ? ... Un crime ? ...

- Comment ça, un crime ? Demanda-t-il, la gorge sèche.

- C'est que ... Marmonna l'argenté, très gêné. Viens au poste de police ! On en parlera ensemble ...

- Ukitake, s'il te plaît ...

- Ils sont morts ... Ils ont été tués dans la nuit ! Tous ceux qui ont été soupçonnés d'avoir contribué à la mort de ta femme et à ton agression ... Où es-tu ?

Ils étaient morts ? ... Son souhait de les voir morts avait été réalisé ... Et ... Était-ce lui qui les avait tués ? Il ne se souvenait plus ! Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu faire. Il se rappelait seulement de s'être réveillé dans cette pièce et qu'il était toujours attaché au lit avec ses propres menottes ...

- Je ne sais pas où je suis, avoua-t-il.

- Comment ça ? Répliqua l'homme, surpris.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas où je suis ... Il faut que tu m'aides ...

Il y eut du bruit et la voix changea. C'était celle d'Isshin.

- Byakuya, sors et regarde où tu es, ordonna son supérieur d'une voix imposante.

- Je ne peux pas, avoua franchement l'ébène. Je suis attaché au lit ! Je sais juste que je suis dans un hôtel ... Très luxueux ...

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai fait ! Isshin, il faut que tu m'aides ! Cet homme, celui qui m'a attaché ! C'est un fou ! Il n'est pas là pour le moment, mais je ne sais pas s'il m'a abandonné ou s'il va revenir !

- D'accord, reste en ligne, on va essayer de localiser l'appel.

Soudain, quelque chose attrapa son poignet et le tira. Écarquillant les yeux, Byakuya se tourna vers Ichimaru ... Depuis quand était-il là ? Et surtout, comment avait-il fait pour approcher sans qu'il ne le remarque ? L'argenté sourit et ses étranges canines furent visibles, rendant cette scène de plus en plus surnaturelle ... Tout comme son étrange regard qui brillait de malice et de menace à la fois ...

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ce genre de coup bas, Byakuya, lâcha-t-il en prenant le portable, le posant contre son oreille. Désolé messieurs, je compte bien garder encore un petit moment votre ami. Ne le cherchez pas ou je le tue ...

L'argenté attrapa à deux mains le portable pour le briser en deux, laissant retomber les morceaux au sol avant de reporter toute son attention sur l'ébène. Son regard était plein de reproche. Quant à son sourire, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sans. Cela n'avait absolument rien de rassurant ! Quitte à choisir, Byakuya le préférait avec son sourire pervers ! L'homme s'approcha, montant sur le lit, se colla contre son dos, l'attirant à lui, glissant ses mains pour l'enlacer.

- Pourquoi cherches-tu à fuir, Byakuya ? Demanda-t-il à son oreille.

L'ébène serra les dents, appréciant de moins en moins cette situation incommodante ! Pourvu qu'ils aient eu le temps de localiser l'appel et qu'ils décident tout de même de venir ! Il préférait encore mourir que de rester prisonnier de cet homme, dont les mains vagabondaient sur son torse, allant sur les boutons de sa chemise pour l'entrouvrir, passant ses doigts entreprenants sur sa peau qui frissonna sous les caresses ...

Il sentit les lèvres d'Ichimaru se glisser sur sa gorge. Byakuya fit basculer sa tête, laissant libre accès à l'homme ... Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était entrain de la lui offrir, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, se demandant pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte. Il oublia tout cela lorsqu'il sentit une langue passer contre sa jugulaire. Il frissonna en sentant les dents pointues se presser contre ... Elles s'enfoncèrent peu à peu. Il eut un nouveau sentiment de peur ... Mais les dents se retirèrent. Gin l'embrassa sur la joue ...

- Pourquoi as-tu si peur ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton ironique et amusé.

- Vous allez me tuer, non ? Répliqua l'ébène avec froideur.

- Et où je trouverai un sang aussi délicieux que le tien ? Je ne compte pas te tuer ... Je compte t'emporter avec moi dans l'immortalité ...

Il y croyait toujours autant ! C'était pas possible ! Il était vraiment tombé sur un taré de première ! Pourtant, il en avait vu des cas ! Des mecs qui se déguisaient en super héros dans la ville ou bien d'autres qui se prenaient pour des Shinigami ... Mais un qui se prenait pour un vampire ? Jamais ! Et encore moins un qui lui courait après ... Pour prendre son sang !

Des mains se glissèrent jusqu'à ses poignets. Elles s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur les menottes. Byakuya haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il comprit que l'argenté était entrain de le libérer ... C'était peut être l'occasion ou jamais de tenter de fuir, non ? Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son vis-à-vis, il rencontra son regard si étrange. Il fut de nouveau alarmé par l'absence de sourire chez l'argenté.

- Non, je ne te laisserai pas partir ! Lâcha-t-il froidement. J'ai décidé que tu m'appartiendrais officiellement ce soir ...

Lui appartenir ce soir ? Ça, pour être barge, il l'était !

Ichimaru le força à se tourner pour lui faire face, ses mains caressant délicatement le torse en partie dénudé, se penchant de nouveau vers sa gorge. Une étrange sensation envahit l'ébène ... Ce n'était plus de la peur qu'il ressentait là, c'était un étrange sentiment de ... Soumission ? ... Excitation ? ... Tentation ...

Les lèvres de l'argenté l'embrassèrent et remontèrent peu à peu jusqu'à frôler sa bouche, l'embrassant chastement, mais ce simple contact fit se reculer l'ébène, qui alla se coller contre le sommet du lit. Sa réaction fit sourire Ichimaru qui se rapprocha sans la moindre hésitation, ses mains continuant de déboutonner sa chemise, sans que Byakuya ne fasse rien contre cela ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se laissait-il faire ? Il aurait plutôt dû sauter sur l'occasion pour tenter de fuir, non ?

Sentir ses mains qui le déshabillaient peu à peu ... Les sentir le caresser ... Et voir ce sourire pervers qui marquait le visage d'Ichimaru aurait dû le faire réagir ! Il aurait dû chercher à fuir ce contact ! A le répugner ! Pourtant ... Il n'y arrivait pas ! Plus ses mains le caressaient, et moins il avait envie de fuir ... C'était une étrange sensation ... Il se sentait de plus en plus étrange et avait du mal à repousser l'homme ... En réalité ... Il se sentait même excité de sentir cet homme le caresser de la sorte ... Il se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation qu'il avait ressenti ... Un désir intense ...

Il sentit les mains de l'argenté se poser sur la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, pour l'ouvrir et glisser une main dedans. La bouche d'Ichimaru vint chercher la sienne. Byakuya posa ses mains contre son torse, gémissant d'incompréhension ... Pourquoi restait-il aussi docile ? Il n'avait aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit, encore moins avec un homme ! Pourtant ... Sentir son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres ... Sentir cette main qui caressait son sexe sans la moindre pudeur ... C'était tellement excitant ! Tellement agréable ! Il ... Avait envie ... De plus ! De beaucoup plus !

Byakuya combla le peu de distance qu'il restait entre ses lèvres et celles d'Ichimaru en les scellant. Il ouvrit tout naturellement sa bouche qui accueillit avec un certain plaisir la langue de l'argenté, qui vint taquiner celle de l'ébène, l'entrainant dans un baiser empli de passion et de désir. Il sentit son membre être pressé avec plus d'insistance et ne put s'empêcher de gémir contre sa bouche.

L'argenté le relâcha et se recula légèrement. Il attrapa ses genoux pour l'entrainer vers lui, le renversant sur le lit ... Byakuya jeta un coup d'œil à son vis-à-vis qui se pencha pour embrasser son torse. Ses lèvres vinrent torturer ses boutons de chair pour les faire se dresser, alors que ses mains tentaient de faire glisser le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de ses hanches, dévoilant son sexe qui se dressait peu à peu, terrassé par cet homme qui était trop doué. Il alla vers le bas, embrassant son ventre, entrainant toujours le pantalon. Ichimaru se releva. Il acheva de lui retirer le vêtement et le sous-vêtement, les jetant au sol, avant de revenir vers lui. Il se pencha sur son membre qu'il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à englober de sa bouche ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Souffla Byakuya dans un gémissement.

Ichimaru relâcha son membre. Il leva le visage vers lui, se léchant les lèvres. L'ébène sentit en lui une soudaine montée d'hormones, fasciné par cette vision indécente qu'il avait sous les yeux ... Depuis quand était-il attiré par les hommes ? Non, il n'était pas attiré par les hommes ! Juste par ce fou qui était entrain de l'entrainer dans son étrange jeu ...

- Je te fais mien ... Répondit Ichimaru en remontant vers lui.

L'argenté revint pour coller ses lèvres contre celles de l'ébène qui, encore une fois, ne les repoussa nullement ... Au contraire, il se saisit de la nuque de son vis-à-vis pour être sûr qu'ils s'embrasseraient encore et encore jusqu'à épuisement. Il sentit une main se glisser sur sa jambe, la relever légèrement, l'écartant ... La seconde se posa sur son membre, descendant bien plus bas, jusqu'à frôler son intimité ... Bientôt, un doigt se glissa dans sa chair, allant et venant, alors que lui restait toujours occupé à embrasser son tortionnaire ...

Un second doigt entra en lui et Byakuya relâcha enfin les lèvres d'Ichimaru, rejetant la tête en arrière, gémissant, appréciant tout ce qui était entrain de lui arriver alors même que ce n'était pas une situation ... Commune ! C'était un homme ... C'était un homme bordel de merde ! Frémissant entièrement, il sentit des dents frôler sa gorge. Les mains de l'ébène se crispèrent dans les cheveux d'argent. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? Il éprouvait tellement de plaisir à se faire violer ... Non, ce n'était plus un viol ... Parce qu'il était totalement consentant ... Il avait conscience qu'il voulait voir l'homme aller plus loin ! Qu'il avait envie d'aller jusqu'au bout ...

Un troisième doigts entra. L'homme semblait de plus en plus impatient. Ses dents se pressèrent contre sa gorge, mais ne le mordirent pas ... Pourtant, il avait envie de sentir ses dents se planter dans sa gorge ... Ce qui était anormal ! Putain ! Il n'avait aucune envie d'être vidé de tout son sang ! Pourquoi éprouvait-il le besoin de sentir cet homme le mordre ? De le sentir ... En lui ? Non ! ... Non ! Il n'aimait pas les hommes ! Il n'aimait pas cette situation ! Il ne pouvait pas aimer cette situation !

Les doigts se retirèrent et Ichimaru se mut pour pouvoir ouvrir son pantalon, libérant son membre qui semblait affreusement gonflé ! Byakuya ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, se demandant si ce n'était pas cet homme qui lui transmettait ses sentiments ... Mais il se souvint que la toute première fois, il avait sentit le besoin de posséder alors que là, il éprouvait le besoin d'être possédé ! Ce n'était absolument pas la même chose ! Pas la même sensation ... Alors, c'était bien lui qui avait envie d'être pris ? Par un homme ! Ouvrant les yeux, il rencontra le regard si étrange de cet être, qui le fixait avec attention. Son visage était proche du sien, bien trop proche ...

L'homme agrippa ses hanches, l'attirant à lui. Il pressa son membre contre son intimité. L'ébène frémit soudainement. Il eut peur et s'agrippa à Ichimaru ... Comprenant sans mal que cela allait sans doute lui faire mal. Ce fut le cas, la pénétration fut douloureuse, mais uniquement parce qu'il était bien trop tendu ... Une main vint caressant son membre pour le détendre et cela fut bien plus agréable. Il se détendit peu à peu, finissant par se laisser retomber contre le lit, ses mains tenant simplement les épaules de l'argenté ...

- Tu es tellement beau, Byakuya ... Murmura-t-il amoureusement. Je suis heureux que tu sois mien ...

Byakuya se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant très humilié ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu se laisser avoir aussi facilement ! Par un taré en plus ! C'était tellement ironique ! Ironique et étrange ...

L'homme se pencha pour l'embrasser, commençant à se mouvoir en lui, allant et venant dans sa chair, dans sa personne, le faisant gémir bien malgré lui. Il fut choqué de constater qu'il aimait le sentir en lui, sentir cette chaleur que lui procurait son membre dressé, si dur ... Sentir ses lèvres qui venaient caresser son visage ... Sentir ses dents frôler son visage ... C'était tellement agréable ... Mais encore insuffisant ! Il en voulait plus et remua les hanches pour le faire savoir à son amant ... Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier deux fois ...

Le mouvement s'accéléra, dans sa chair et sur son propre membre, allant et venant ... Lui procurant un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé jusqu'alors ! Ce n'était pas comme le faire avec une femme, et pour cause ! Il avait le rôle de femme, non ? Ha, c'était tellement humiliant de se faire dominer ... Tellement humiliant de se soumettre ... Tellement plaisant ! Il savait qu'il se rapprochait de la jouissance ! Il savait qu'il l'atteindrait très prochainement ! Mais il ne savait toujours pas si cela lui plaisait ou si cela le dégoûtait ... Et il comprit que cela ... Ne le révulsait pas, car il aurait sans doute repoussé cet être sans la moindre hésitation, et cela depuis le début ! Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il l'encourageait même ...

Ichimaru planta ses dents dans sa gorge. Byakuya sentit son sang couler sur sa gorge, sentit l'homme en aspirer et la sensation fut étrangement jouissive ... Chaque fois qu'il l'avait mordu, cela avait été de plus en plus agréable. Mais en cet instant ? C'était bien plus intense ! Quant à sentir son membre aller et venir en lui ? L'ébène lâcha un gémissement très indécent en se libérant entre leurs deux ventres ! Son amant, quant à lui, fit quelques derniers mouvements avant de se libérer enfin, ses dents le relâchant soudainement ... Ils étaient tous deux arrivés à l'orgasme. Byakuya laissa ses bras retomber sur la couverture ...

- Alors, c'était comment d'appartenir à quelqu'un ? Demanda moqueusement Ichimaru.

- Tais-toi ! Répliqua sèchement l'ébène.

- Pardonne-moi, il faut que je te rattache.

Byakuya haussa les sourcils alors que l'homme se retirait, refermant son pantalon. Il ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix, saisissant ses poignets pour les tirer de nouveau vers le sommet du lit, les liant de nouveaux avec ses menottes. L'ébène pesta, jetant un regard froid à son vis-à-vis.

- Pourquoi je dois rester attaché ? Lâcha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que je sais que tu vas tenter de t'enfuir ! Avoua l'argenté. Vous, les Donneurs, vous avez tendance à vous enfuir dès que vous le pouvez ! Je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre déjà ... Quoiqu'en fait, c'est surtout à cause du crime qu'on va te mettre sur le dos ...

- ... Du crime qu'on ... Quel crime ? Tu parles de ... Ces hommes ? Je les ai tués ?

- Non ! C'est moi qui les ai tués !

Un large sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha.

- Je leur ai fait regretter tout ce qu'ils ont pu faire à toi et à ta femme ... Ils sont méconnaissables ! Je suis sûr que tes collègues ont eu du mal à retrouver tous leurs morceaux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Frissonna Byakuya qui se releva.

- Je viens de te le dire : je leur ai fait regretter tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait et ont fait à ta femme ... Je les ai tranchés, éventrés, égorgés ... Je les ai découpés en morceaux ! Un véritable carnage ! Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient ! Puisque la loi des humains ne les a pas punis ... Je les ai punis comme il se devait !

Ichimaru l'enlaça presque tendrement, posant sa tête contre sa gorge, frôlant son torse encore dénudé du bout des doigts.

- Personne n'a le droit de te toucher ... Byakuya ... Personne ...

Les doigts se glissèrent jusqu'à ses fesses, frôlant la semence qui s'en écoulait ...

- Tu es à moi, pour toujours ...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. L'argenté reporta toute son attention sur celle-ci, ses mains l'abandonnant quelques secondes. Il donna l'impression de renifler et se tourna vers Byakuya, souriant de façon étrange. Il plaqua une de ses mains contre sa bouche, faisant se hausser les sourcils de l'ébène.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda l'argenté.

- Service d'étage, vous avez demandé un repas ? Répondit une voix qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître ...

C'était Ukitake ? Ils étaient là ... Ils étaient là ! Il ne put s'empêcher d'être réjoui par cette arrivée mais cela ne sembla pas plaire à Ichimaru qui fronça les sourcils.

- Ainsi donc, tes amis n'ont même pas peur de te perdre ? Lâcha-t-il froidement, avant de lancer plus fort : Je n'ai rien commandé du tout ! Repartez tout de suite ... Je suis occupé ...

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Monsieur ?

- Parfaitement ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

- Permettez-moi d'insister ...

L'argenté se tourna de nouveau vers l'ébène. Son regard semblait très étrange ... Trop en réalité ...

- Monsieur ! Insista la voix de Ukitake.

- D'accord, je vais te laisser partir ! Marmonna avec mécontentement Ichimaru. Pendant un petit temps !

L'homme chercha quelque chose dans sa veste alors qu'à la porte, les coups retentissaient. Ukitake insista, continuant de jouer un homme d'étage. L'argenté sortit un couteau, le tenant par le manche. Un sourire carnassier apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

- Pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas d'autres choix ... Murmura-t-il avec une sincérité déconcertante.

En voyant le regard lumineux d'Ichimaru, Byakuya paniqua et se débattit, réussissant à libérer ses lèvres.

- Aidez-moi ! Hurla-t-il de toute ses forces.

La lame se planta dans son bras, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Elle se retira pour fondre de nouveau sur lui, se plantant une nouvelle fois dans sa chair. L'ébène se demanda pourquoi il faisait ça ... La lame se retira une nouvelle fois, se levant ... Brillant ... Et plusieurs coups de feu retentirent, propulsant Ichimaru loin de lui ...

Se tournant vers l'entrée de la chambre, il vit Kyoraku et Isshin, leurs armes braquées sur l'argenté. Ukitake s'élança vers lui ... Sur le sol, Ichimaru gisait ... Une mare de sang se formant sous son corps ...

* * *

Byakuya tenait une tasse de café chaud dans sa main valide. L'autre, était soignée et attachée pour éviter tout mouvement qui lui aurait fait extrêmement mal. Installé derrière le bureau d'Isshin, il fixait le liquide chaud, observant la fumée qui s'élevait lentement dans les airs, repensant à toute cette affaire ... Qui n'était pas des plus florissantes pour l'ébène qui se sentait humilié ...

Il avait été transporté à l'hôpital où on lui avait soigné ses plaies. Il était resté une journée en observation et dès qu'il était sorti, il était venu faire sa déposition quant à cette nuit où il s'était passé bien trop de choses à son goût ... Il avait décidé de tuer ces hommes mais avait rencontré un inconnu qui l'avait séquestré, l'empêchant de commettre son crime ... L'effectuant à sa place ... Allant tuer les jeunes hommes en les démembrant !

- Tu as eu vraiment beaucoup de chance ! Avoua Ukitake en face de lui. Imagine ce qu'il aurait pu te faire si nous n'étions pas venus !

Byakuya frissonna, ses yeux parcourant les images des pauvres jeunes hommes dont il avait maintenant pitié ! Ils étaient devenus parfaitement méconnaissables. Même si leur crime était impardonnable pour l'ébène, il ne savait pas s'il aurait souhaité ce genre de mort pour ces personnes ! C'était monstrueux ... Et savoir qu'il aurait pu être la prochaine victime d'Ichimaru ...

Il s'était joué de lui ... Il s'était moqué de lui en parlant de cette affaire de Vampire et de Donneur ! Quel idiot ! Que se serait-il passé s'il avait cru à son délire ? L'aurait-il entrainé dans sa série de meurtres ? Et lui-même ... L'aurait-il suivi ?

- Je vais devenir la risée de l'unité ... Souffla Byakuya en levant le regard vers Kyoraku. Il faudra combien de temps avant que les autres ne ... N'apprennent que ...

- Ils n'en sauront rien ! Assura Isshin de l'autre côté. Nous sommes les trois seuls à le savoir et nous ne dirons rien à personne ! Cela ne figurera pas non plus dans nos rapport ! Tu as juste été enlevé par ce malade qui a essayé de te torturer ... Alors, ne t'inquiète pas ...

- Merci ...

Il reporta son attention sur la tasse, continuant de la fixer sans la voir ...

Et dire que, pendant quelques instants, il y avait cru ... Il avait cru à ses histoires de vampire ! Ha, il était vraiment trop stupide ! Les sensations et tout ça, c'était parce que cet homme l'avait drogué ! Pour l'abuser, pour pouvoir le manipuler avec plus de facilité ... Il y était arrivé ... L'espace de quelques instants ... Il avait réussi à convaincre un homme comme Byakuya Kuchiki !

- Tu veux le voir ? Demanda Isshin.

Le voir ? Pourquoi devrait-il le voir ? Pour constater sa mort ? Pour être sûr qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais ? Oui ... Pour être sûr qu'il ne le suivrait plus jamais comme il l'avait sous-entendu ... Pour être sûr qu'il ... N'était plus derrière lui ...

Byakuya se leva, se tournant vers son supérieur qui comprit parfaitement. Ils y allèrent, tous ensemble, se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs pour descendre à la morgue ... Là où avait été entreposé le corps de cet homme ... Un homme qui avait dit s'appeler "Gin Ichimaru" ... Ce n'était pas sûr. En entrant ses empreintes dans le fichier, il n'y avait eu aucun résultat, si ce n'était des empreintes non identifiées liées à d'autres crimes du genre, des gens tués et vidés de leur sang ...

L'ascenseur se stoppa et les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils traversèrent encore quelques couloirs. Le médecin légiste, Ishida Ryuuken, sembla surpris, mais accéda à leur requête. Il les guida jusqu'à la salle d'autopsie, le corps n'ayant pas encore été charcuté. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, la seule chose que nota Byakuya fut le vide ...

Il n'y avait pas de corps sur la table ...

* * *

Gin : ... Et ... Ça finit comme ça ? ...

Axel : ... Bah ouais ! ...

Gin : ... Je suis mort ?

Axel : Théoriquement ... Les Vampires SONT MORTS ... Donc, oui, tu es mort ...

Gin : ... Ha ... Et pour Byakuya ? ...

Byakuya : On me laisse tranquille et on ne me touche PLUS !

Axel : ...

Gin : Non, sérieux ! Ça peut pas finir comme ça !

Axel : ... Et pourquoi pas ?

Gin : Mais, je veux mon Byakuya moi ! T-T ... C'est pas juste ... Byakuya !

Byakuya : J'ai dit "ON NE ME TOUCHE PLUS" !

Axel : ... Bah quoi ? Elle est pas bien ma fin ? ... Ça sous-entend que Gin retourne dans l'ombre pour veiller sur son petit Donneur ... Ha ! Mais j'ai jamais aimé les "Good Ending" moi ! è_é ... Tsss ... Bon, bonne nuit tout le monde !


	2. Deuxième Nuit : Renji et Nnoitra

**Couple : **Renji X Nnoitra

**Genre : **Yaoi / Surnaturel / Mystère

**Rating :** M Lemon Yaoi

**Note d'Axel :** Alors ... Tiens, il était pour qui celui-là ? Ha oui, j'me souviens ! Irkiala ! *_* Cadeau de Noël pour avoir corrigé pas mal de mes chapitres de SP ! X3 J'espère qu'il te plaira ! X3 Ah, je conseille à toute personne sensée de ne surtout pas regarder "Entretient avec un Vampire" avant d'élaborer le plan de base d'une histoire ... Ouais, j'avoue, ça m'a inspiré ... Finalement, j'aime beaucoup les histoires de vampires ... Peut-être même un peu trop en réalité ...

**Résumé : **Dans ce monde, un homme fort est considéré comme un des plus grands prédateurs de la ville. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque ce "prédateur" tombe sur un tout autre genre de "chasseur" ?

**Bêta Correctrice :**_ Wesley Iriah Douglas_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

En ville, il y avait un club de strip-tease nommé "Black Cat", où les gens pouvaient s'y retrouver pour apprécier la vue d'un beau corps se déhancher au rythme d'une mélodie endiablée. La température pouvait vite augmenter dans ce lieu, c'est pourquoi il fallait faire en sorte que chaque employé puisse jouir d'une protection. Il fallait donc son lot de vigiles prêts à intervenir dans le cas où un client se montrait trop insistant ...

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi des employés qui laissaient faire les clients pour avoir plus d'argent et pour en faire profiter le club. On appelait cela un "accord non officiel" mais les flics, eux, décrivaient cela comme de la "prostitution". En tout cas, chez eux, il avait une perle rare qui pouvait leur rapporter gros : Abarai Renji. C'était le genre d'homme qui pouvait faire s'enflammer femme ou homme en quelques déhanchés, mais malheureusement pour le club, il n'était pas du genre à accepter ceux qu'on lui imposait. Au contraire, il allait jusqu'à choisir ceux qui auraient le droit de le voir et auraient le droit d'aller plus loin que le simple "coup d'œil" ...

Cela avait toujours intrigué Nnoitra : pourquoi est-ce que la patronne laissait faire alors qu'il y avait une tonne de fric à se faire dans l'histoire ? L'observant de loin, l'ébène le regarda se déhancher contre la barre métallique. Il dut avouer que lui-même se laisserait bien tenter à découvrir ce corps, à caresser les marques noires qui tatouaient son corps musclé, si parfaitement sculpté. En fait, depuis un moment déjà, il fantasmait sur l'homme. Pas à cause de ce qu'il arrivait à faire éprouver aux autres, à cause de ce mystère qui se dégageait de lui, car personne ne savait d'où il venait et quel âge il avait exactement ... Certains lui donnaient la vingtaine, mais étrangement Nnoitra était persuadé qu'il était bien plus âgé que cela ... Ses yeux semblaient emplis d'une mélancolie que seuls les plus âgés possédaient ...

Il regarda l'homme de loin, comme toujours, observant plus attentivement ses hanches. Voir ses mains jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer avait quelque chose de particulièrement excitant, surtout pour le pauvre ébène qui ne pourrait jamais faire plus que de le reluquer de loin. C'était ça le plus terrible : ne pas pouvoir en profiter. Il aurait tellement voulu ... L'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule et unique nuit ...

- Je te paye pas pour mater ! Lâcha une voix moqueuse devant lui.

Nnoitra soupira puis se tourna vers sa patronne : Shihouin Yoruichi. Il rencontra ses yeux dorés emplis d'ironie et de moquerie. Elle donnait la désagréable impression de pouvoir connaître toutes les pensées qui traversaient l'esprit des hommes et des femmes se trouvant devant elle.

- Hum, je te préviens, si tu bandes, tu paies ! Dit-elle toujours de sa voix moqueuse.

- Tu crois qu'il m'inviterait dans la p'tite pièce ? Répliqua Nnoitra avec un large sourire.

- Peut-être, mais il est trop cher pour toi mon p'tit ! Et tu fais quoi de ton copain ? Il s'appelle comment déjà ?

- Tesla. On fait une pause !

- Dis plutôt que c'est la période où tu veux pas le voir pour chercher mieux ! Allez, j't'offre à boire, mais arrête de mater la marchandise comme ça !

Posant un verre devant l'ébène, elle le remplit de scotch. Il sourit de convoitise, ne refusant jamais un verre d'alcool, surtout un aussi corsé ... En plus, qu'elle puisse "offrir" un tel verre, c'était quelque chose de rare pour la patronne ! Lorsqu'il voulut le prendre, Shihouin lui attrapa le poignet et lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'il fit, cédant toujours aux caprices de la tannée.

- Si tu continues de le regarder comme un prédateur, tu risques de le regretter, murmura-t-elle, avant d'aller servir un autre client un peu plus loin ...

Hum ? De quoi elle parlait ? Le regarder comme un prédateur ? Certes, il observait Renji depuis un petit moment déjà, le scrutant sans doute d'une façon équivoque, mais pourquoi il prendrait de gros risques en le "regardant" ? ... Le regard de l'ébène se reposa sur le jeune homme qui continuait de se trémousser. Il rencontra les yeux du jeune homme qui étaient fixés sur lui ... Ils brillaient de provocation. Nnoitra porta son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres, buvant quelques gorgées de l'alcool.

* * *

Le club avait fermé. Il était dans les alentours de cinq heures du matin. Si certains des employés vivaient sur place, ce n'était pas le cas de Nnoitra qui était entrain de se préparer, mettant sa veste. Soi Fon l'invita cependant à un dernier verre et il n'hésita pas, encore une fois. Il fut étonné de voir que Renji était encore là, entrain de siroter un verre, alors qu'il était en pleine conversation avec Shihouin. Celle-ci semblait assez amusante vu le sourire qu'ils affichaient tous deux. La chinoise lui servit son dû et ils parlèrent ensemble par pure politesse, commentant les quelques événements "marquants" de la soirée.

A côté d'eux, Renji demandait des nouvelles d'un certain homme et Shihouin lui avoua qu'il était "mort". S'en suivit une de ces étranges conversations qui parlait de disparitions de cadavres et de "morts mémorables". Nnoitra préféra ne pas tendre l'oreille, se disant que s'il en apprenait trop, il pourrait parfaitement devenir lui aussi un cadavre : il n'en avait jamais eu la certitude, mais avait toujours pensé que ces deux-là avaient un secret en commun, que cela concernait une organisation secrète dont tous deux faisaient partie ... Peut-être une organisation mafieuse ? En tous les cas, cela ne semblait pas très clair. Peut-être aurait-il dû en parler aux autorités compétentes ... Mais c'était pas le problème de l'ébène ! Mieux valait garder sa vie en fermant sa gueule que de contribuer à l'arrestation de quelques criminels, non ?

- Tiens, au fait, en parlant d'Ichimaru ! Lâcha Shihouin en disparaissant derrière le bar. Va falloir qu'il se trouve une planque avec ce qu'il a fait !

Elle sortit un journal et pointa un article que Renji parcourut rapidement avant de soupirer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore foutu ce bouffon ? Râla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire les "vieux" quand ils vont entendre parler de ça ?

- Lis l'article, lâcha Soi Fon en fronçant les sourcils. Tu comprendras vite !

Intrigué bien malgré lui, Nnoitra se tourna vers le cramoisi qui lut en silence. L'ébène jeta un coup d'œil pour identifier le journal et essayer de retrouver l'article dont il était question. Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin vu que celui-ci l'avait plutôt choqué : Il y avait quelques jours, une bande de jeunes avait été sauvagement assassinée, le meurtrier avait même démembré certaines des victimes ... Il avait été abattu par des flics, heureusement, mais son cadavre avait disparu avant que l'on ne procède à la moindre autopsie ...

- Ha ouais, je vois ... Marmonna le cramoisi en reposant le journal. Circonstances atténuantes ...

- Comment ça "circonstances atténuantes" ? Lâcha Nnoitra en fronçant les sourcils. T'as bien lu l'article ? Ces gosses ont été éventrés et découpés en rondelles ! Personne mérite une mort comme ça !

- Nnoitra, tu ne peux pas juger l'acte de cet "assassin", tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, répliqua Shihouin en rangeant le journal.

- Pourquoi, vous la connaissez, vous ? Allez-y, j'vous écoute !

Les trois jeunes gens s'observèrent quelques secondes et jetèrent un coup d'œil autour d'eux, vérifiant que les autres employés ne s'intéressaient pas plus que cela à ce qu'ils avaient à dire. A part Hisagi, qui semblait entendre mais ne pas s'y intéresser, les autres étaient occupés à parler de choses "chaudes" ou non ...

- Ces gosses étaient coupables de meurtre, avoua Soi Fon avec rancune. Par amusement, ils se sont attaqués à un couple qui n'avait rien demandé. Ils ont tué la fille et après, ils ont tabassé le gars qu'ils ont laissé pour mort ! Je ne sais pas si tu peux t'imaginer la chose, mais tu crois que ça lui a plu de voir la femme qu'il aimait mourir sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire ?

- Ils n'ont pas été condamnés ? Lâcha l'ébène, surpris.

- Non, ils ont été acquittés, répondit Shihouin qui sortit une cigarette pour se l'allumer. C'était des gosses de riches, papa et maman ont payé des témoins qui ont assuré qu'ils étaient à mille lieux de l'endroit où ils ont attaqué ... Bref, ils ont payé pour leurs crimes inhumains ! Puisque la loi des Hommes n'a pas rendu Justice ... Ichimaru s'en est chargé ...

- Alors, ce gars a vengé sa femme et maintenant ? Il est mort ! Super ...

- Ah non, tu te trompes ! Lâcha joyeusement Shihouin. Sur les deux points ! Laisse tomber, c'est bien trop compliqué pour toi ! Contente-toi d'être beau, évite de sourire et ce sera bon ! J't'adore Nnoitra !

Surpris par les paroles de la tannée, l'ébène haussa les sourcils et abandonna le tout, se disant que de toute façon, lorsqu'elle voulait avoir raison, il était difficile de lui faire changer d'opinion ... En tout cas, cela l'irritait, quoi qu'ils puissent dire : ces gamins ne méritaient pas une telle mort ! Quand à cet Ichimaru, il priait pour qu'il soit six pieds sous terre ! S'il avait pu faire une fois un tel truc, combien de fois pouvait-il le refaire ? Un tueur en série, voilà ce que c'était ... Un vengeur de la nuit qui était mort ...

Lui, préférait être un prédateur de la nuit. Bien que celle-ci fut achevée, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil à Renji, qui était entrain de parler avec Hisagi et Izuru ... Alors ... Nnoitra laissa ses yeux glisser jusqu'aux fesses du cramoisi et ne put empêcher sa langue de passer sur ses lèvres ... Ha, s'il avait eu le temps de chasser ce soir, il aurait sûrement pris pour cible le beau Renji ...

Celui-ci se retourna si soudainement que l'ébène n'eut même pas le temps de relever les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il eut une désagréable sensation ... C'était étrange, mais il avait bien l'impression que l'homme pensait à la même chose que lui ...

* * *

Nnoitra referma sa voiture, baillant, rêvant des quelques heures de sommeil qu'il allait avoir lorsqu'il aurait franchi la porte de son appartement. En montant les escaliers, il fut surpris par ce qu'il y découvrit ... Renji était assis sur les marches, entrain de nouer ses cheveux, l'air nonchalant ... Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? M'enfin, comment un truc pareil était possible ? Nnoitra aimait rouler, surtout à grande vitesse et vu qu'il n'y avait jamais de circulation à cette heure-ci, il y allait à fond ... Alors comment le cramoisi avait-il pu être ici AVANT lui ?

Renji se tourna vers lui. Un sourire étrange apparut au coin de ses lèvres ...

- Salut, j'sais pas où dormir ce soir, lâcha-t-il.

- Et tu peux pas aller dans un hôtel ? Répliqua l'ébène en fronçant les sourcils. T'es pété d'thunes !

- Ho, j'étais sûr que ça pouvait t'intéresser ... Allez, sois sympa, si je sors, j'suis mort !

Mort ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore cet idiot ? Est-ce qu'il s'était foutu dans la merde avec ses histoires de mafieux ? Il était complètement con de venir ici ! Et si les gars qui voulaient sa mort le voyait lui ? Grinçant des dents, il finit par lui faire signe, cédant ... Se disant que s'il le laissait crever, c'était Shihouin qui allait le tuer ! Réussissant à mettre sa clef dans la serrure, il entra dans ses appartements et sentit derrière lui Renji ... Mais, c'était étrange ... Se tournant, il constata que le cramoisi fixait ... Son fessier ...

Fronçant les sourcils, il se tourna vers le carmin en croisant les bras sur son torse. L'autre se contenta de lui jeter un regard amusé et un étrange sourire marqua ses lèvres délicates ...

- Alors, ça fait quoi d'être la proie et plus le chasseur ? Demanda-t-il avant de le planter là et d'entrer dans ses appartements.

De quoi ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas entrain de sous-entendre que les rôles étaient inversés ? Nnoitra n'était pas d'accord ... Maintenant plus que jamais, il était le prédateur vu qu'il avait réussi à faire entrer sa petite proie dans son antre et ... Hum, non, attendez, penser sexe alors qu'il y avait peut-être un tueur ou un truc du genre qui devait épier leurs mouvements ... En fait, ces histoires mystérieuses, ça pouvait être assez troublant.

Finissant par entrer cher lui, il fut choqué en voyant que Renji prenait ses aises. Il était installé sur le canapé, ses jambes se croisant, les bras posés contre le dossier. Il était culotté ce sale mec ! Le pire fut son air satisfait lorsqu'il constata l'état dans lequel il mettait Nnoitra, ce qui fit augmenter la frustration de ce dernier.

- Dis, tu veux bien m'aider à retirer mes chaussures ? Demanda-t-il.

- Démerde-toi tout seul ! Gronda Nnoitra. J'vais te chercher des draps et tu dégages cet aprèm !

Renji fit une petite moue. L'ébène s'en alla dans sa chambre pour récupérer un coussin et des draps. Lorsqu'il retourna vers le salon, il constata que le cramoisi continuait ... Il avait retiré sa veste et même sa chemise. Ses cheveux toujours attachés dégringolaient le long de ses épaules et il semblait en difficulté, ayant du mal à retirer ses chaussures. De grosses bottes de type gothique ... Quelle idée aussi de s'trimbaler avec ce genre de pompes ! C'était même pas des trucs de catégorie "vêtements", mais plutôt de type "armes dangereuses" !

Il déposa le tout à côté du strip-teaseur qui le scruta quelques instants ... Pourquoi ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait cette crainte au plus profond de lui ? Ce regard ... C'était étrange, non ? De ressentir autant de crainte à cause d'un simple "regard" ...

* * *

Nnoitra se réveilla en sueur. Il ne savait plus trop si c'était à cause d'un cauchemar ou non, mais en tout cas, il avait extrêmement chaud et il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi. En fixant le plafond, il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse comme cela. Le pire, c'est qu'il eut une autre bouffée de chaleur. Il comprit ce qui était entrain de lui arriver. Se relevant, il retira le drap et découvrit que Renji était là, entrain de le ...

- Mais qu'est c'que tu branles ? Hurla Nnoitra en fronçant les sourcils.

- Là, on dit "suces", non ? Répliqua le cramoisi en se relevant.

Le jeune homme se leva en se léchant les lèvres. L'ébène attrapa son cousin pour pouvoir le lui balancer dessus, le faisant rire. Il entreprit de descendre du lit, sauf que ce n'était pas dans les intentions de Renji de le laisser filer entre ses doigts. Il le plaqua contre le lit, le bloquant totalement en faisant montre d'une puissance que jamais il n'aurait pu soupçonner dans cet homme ... C'était incroyable ça ! Avec ses deux mètres de haut et ses entrainements en tout genre, il n'arrivait pas à maitriser un simple strip-teaseur qui ne savait que se déhancher ?

Le cramoisi se pencha vers lui, son souffle chaud caressant sa gorge et, sans prévenir, il le mordit ... Sauf qu'il ne ressentit pas le même genre de douleur que l'on éprouve lorsqu'on se mord pendant un acte sexuel, car il sentit des crocs s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il sentit son propre sang couler sur sa gorge ... L'ébène finit par se réveiller et se débattit autant que possible pour tenter d'écarter le carmin de lui, mais il eut réellement beaucoup de mal ... En fait, il avait la désagréable impression de perdre ses forces alors que son sang coulait et ... Que Renji n'en devenait que plus puissant ...

Lorsqu'il crut que Renji allait l'achever, celui-ci le relâcha et se releva. Ses lèvres étaient imbibées de sang. Lorsqu'il sourit, Nnoitra vit qu'il avait deux étranges canines. Son regard semblait surnaturel en cet instant précis. L'ébène tenta de se relever, mais une simple pression contre son torse fut suffisante au cramoisi pour le clouer sur le lit ... C'était incroyable ... Comment expliquer ceci ? Sa main fut écartée sans la moindre difficulté ... C'était rageant ! Grinçant des dents, il essaya de comprendre ce qui était entrain de lui arriver, mais il ne parvint pas à se l'expliquer ! C'était un minus ! Un gringalet ! Même s'il était suffisamment bien foutu pour faire peur à des petits vauriens, il ne le valait pas LUI !

Renji essuya le coin de sa bouche de la paume de sa main, étalant un peu plus le sang alors qu'il se penchait de nouveau vers lui, un sourire étrange marquant ses lèvres.

- Le prédateur devient la proie, souffla-t-il, ses mains se posant sur le torse de l'ébène.

- Raconte pas de conneries ! Répliqua sèchement Nnoitra. J'suis pas ...

- Je les ai vus ... Les regards que tu poses sur moi. J'ai aussi senti ce que tu ressentais ... Dis-moi, combien de temps aurais-tu mis à venir me voir pour me prendre ? Trois mois ? Quatre ? ... Peut-être deux ans ... Je n'aime pas attendre ...

- Qu'est-c'que ...

Ses doigts se posèrent contre sa bouche, lui intimant le silence.

- J'ai peut-être l'éternité devant moi, mais je ne suis pas très patient. Tu serais venu de toi-même, je t'aurais peut-être laissé faire ... Mais tu m'as fait perdre patience ! Comment peux-tu désirer à ce point un homme sans te jeter sur lui pour le violer sur place ?

Lâchant un grognement, Nnoitra fixa l'homme en se demandant ce qu'était toutes ces paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui ... D'où il avait l'éternité devant lui et ... Et depuis quand il savait ... Depuis quand ... Il avait deviné le désir qu'il éprouvait pour lui ? Personne l'avait remarqué, sauf ... Tesla, mais c'était normal ... Quand on disait le nom d'un autre en plein acte sexuel, c'était facile de deviner pourquoi !

- Allez, dis-le que tu me veux ! Souffla Renji contre ses lèvres.

- T'aimerais, hein ? Répliqua Nnoitra avec un large sourire. Allez ... Dégage de là !

- Dommage. Moi, je ne peux pas résister plus longtemps ... Enfin, ça pourrait te faire oublier ce que tu éprouves pour moi pendant un certain temps !

* * *

N'hébergez jamais un gars que vous désirez cher vous, même si vous êtes persuadé d'avoir le dessus sur lui. Il peut arriver certains retournements de situation comme en cet instant précis, où Renji l'avait complètement dévêtu, profitant de son étrange état de faiblesse pour le faire. Se dévêtant lui-même, il s'était alors penché sur son cas, s'amusant à embrasser et à caresser son corps qui avait naturellement répondu à l'appel de la chair ... Il devait l'admettre : le strip-teaseur était extrêmement doué, pas étonnant qu'il rapporte autant à la boîte ...

Ses coups de langue étaient prodigués au bon endroit et ses doigts trouvaient ses points sensibles. Cette façon délicieuse que ses lèvres avaient de le prendre dans sa bouche, d'aller et venir sur son membre, faisait que tout ce que pouvait faire Nnoitra, c'était de subir les envies de cet homme ... Le fait de lever la main lui demandait un effort surhumain et il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se laisser aller.

Le cramoisi relâcha son sexe dur et remonta le long de son corps, embrassant son ventre, léchant ses muscles, s'amusant même à sucer ses tétons pour les faire se dresser. L'ébène lâcha un petit grognement alors que Renji embrassait son menton, continuant son ascension. Nnoitra sentit contre son corps celui du carmin qui était dans le même état d'excitation ... Sauf que cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! L'observant froidement, il se demanda jusqu'où pourrait aller cet homme ... Peut-être aurait-il dû dire la vérité ? Qu'il le voulait ... Qu'il aurait bien voulu le violer et le prendre de façon bestiale, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir l'avoir pour lui qu'un simple instant ...

Il sentit une main se glisser entre ses jambes pour aller caresser son intimité même. L'ébène lâcha un nouveau grognement.

- Tu me touches là, je te tue ! Menaça Nnoitra.

- Joli accord que voilà ! Sourit Renji. J'accepte ...

Un doigt se glissa en lui, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux et il lâcha un hurlement de rage, réussissant à trouver de la force pour lui attraper les cheveux. Il essaya de le repousser, mais le cramoisi ne semblait pas du tout touché par cette tentative. Au contraire, Renji se plaqua plus encore contre lui, utilisant son corps pour le bloquer, faisant entre un second doigt dans sa chair, les faisant bouger de façon opposés.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Cria-t-il en tirant d'avantage sur les cheveux de couleur rouge sang.

- Quoi ? Tu préfères que je te prenne comme tu m'aurais pris toi ? Puisque c'est ce que tu veux ...

Voyant que la menace était entrain de se transformer en réalité, le cramoisi retira ses doigts pour se placer entre ses jambes, les lui écartant sans la moindre hésitation, Nnoitra perdit son calme, et se débattit comme un enragé, traitant le strip-teaseur de tous les noms. Il réussit à le frapper mollement alors que Renji répliquait par un rire, le tirant sur ses genoux et le soulevant sans la moindre difficulté.

La pénétration fut bien plus douloureuse qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé ! La souffrance était d'une incroyable intensité. Peut-être aurait-il dû le laisser faire ? Se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, il tenta de garder pour lui ses gémissements de douleur. Lorsque Renji fut entièrement en lui, il lui attrapa les cheveux, le forçant à le regarder. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres blessées, récoltant un peu de son sang, le savourant.

- Si tu veux, tu peux me mordre toi aussi, sourit-il étrangement. A tes risques et périls ...

Nnoitra n'était pas maso ... Et même s'il était un peu sadique, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à boire du sang ! Il laissait ça aux barges comme le cramoisi lui-même ... Mais il allait quand même faire une exception pour cette fois ! Il avait trop envie de lui faire connaître la souffrance qu'il éprouvait en cet instant. Il mordit Renji au cou, ses dents s'enfonçant dans sa chair ... Mais plutôt que de l'entendre hurler de douleur ... Il l'entendit grogner de plaisir ... Il était complètement barge ce gars ! Vraiment parti dans son monde ! Cela ne sembla pas stopper Renji dans son élan, et c'était sans doute le pire : il remonta le fessier de l'ébène pour l'abaisser sur son membre, effectuant un rapide mouvement de hanches.

Gémissant bien malgré lui, Nnoitra desserra la prise de ses dents, rejetant la tête en arrière alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le dos du cramoisi, essayant de le faire lâcher prise, mais n'y arrivant pas ... Au contraire ! L'autre commença à effectuer un mouvement de hanches, ses mains le retenaient avec force. Ses allées et venues étaient extrêmement douloureuses pour lui ... Du moins, au début, parce que la douleur laissa sa place au plaisir, peu à peu. Renji se pencha en avant et Nnoitra se retrouva allongé sur le dos, les hanches toujours soulevées, devant toujours subir le membre du strip-teaseur. Une de ses mains vint jusqu'à son sexe pour le caresser, l'aidant à éprouver de plus en plus de plaisir. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de torturer et griffer le dos du carmin ! Il était entrain de l'humilier, de le prendre, de lui faire subir ses envies et il pensait s'en tirer à si bon compte ?

Renji accéléra encore le mouvement de ses hanches, lâchant de petits grognements de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il entrait entièrement en lui et le mouvement sur son sexe prit le même rythme. Le tout combiné était extrêmement savoureux, même s'il était en position de faiblesse ... Il aimait tout cela ... Il n'arrivait pas à le nier ... Il finit par jouir entre leurs ventres et bientôt, il sentit que le cramoisi faisait de même, se libérant au plus profond de sa chair ...

L'homme se retira et l'attira de nouveau vers lui. Il tira ses cheveux pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa gorge. De nouveau, Nnoitra sentit cette étrange douleur et ces deux choses qui se plantèrent dans sa gorge ... Pour aspirer son sang ? Quelques secondes plus tard, il perdait connaissance ...

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il eut d'abord beaucoup de mal à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi il avait si mal mais, peu à peu, tout lui revint à l'esprit. Bien décidé à régler ses comptes avec Renji, il s'était levé de son lit, avait chancelé, mais avait réussi à rester sur ses pieds. Il lâcha un grognement avant de sortir de la pièce, cherchant Renji ... Sauf qu'il ne le trouva pas ...

Fronçant les sourcils, il continua de fouiller dans ses appartements, ne le trouvant nulle part. Ça, c'était de plus en plus intriguant ... C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été ici, sauf qu'il avait bien mal aux fesses et puis, il y avait bien un liquide qui coulait le long de ses cuisses ... Mais où était-il passé ? Finissant par abandonner, il s'installa sur le fauteuil, attrapant son paquet de cigarettes pour en sortir une et la fumer, cherchant à se calmer pour mieux évaluer la situation ...

Le strip-teaseur n'était plus là, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de lui. Il avait sans doute mis les voiles. Nnoitra ne risquait pas de le voir avant plusieurs jours, voire même semaines : l'ébène avait marqué le corps de Renji, le griffant et le mordant. Son corps étant son outil de travail, autant dire qu'il allait être chômeur pour plusieurs semaines ! Très peu de monde était attiré par les blessures, Nnoitra le savait vu qu'on lui avait refusé le poste à cause de ses cicatrices ...

Rageant intérieurement, il donna un coup de pied dans la table basse qui se renversa. Il aurait bien aimé foutre son poing dans la gueule de ce sale type, juste pour lui faire connaître le fond de ses pensées quant à ce qui s'était passé !

* * *

C'était pas croyable ... Renji était là ... Et il se déhanchait contre la barre ... Aucune marque sur son dos ni même sur sa gorge ! C'était comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de nuit entre eux, comme si l'homme qui l'avait pris sur son propre lit n'était pas le cramoisi ! Mais il n'avait pas rêvé ! En se réveillant, il avait pris une douche et avait bien senti un liquide qui sortait de ... Mais putain, il n'avait pas pu se violer lui-même quand même ! Alors pourquoi il n'y avait aucune marque sur son corps ?

- Hé, Nnoitra ? Lâcha Soi Fon en agitant la main devant son visage.

- Quoi ? Grinça-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air ... Bizarre ...

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu devais payer pour ... Commença Shihouin.

Le sourire moqueur qu'elle avait affiché en arrivant disparut et elle fronçant les sourcils. Reposant la bouteille qu'elle tenait en main, elle s'approcha de lui, se penchant même par-dessus le bar et ... Elle reniflait ? ... Haussant les sourcils, le videur resta stoïque et se demanda s'il n'était pas temps pour lui d'aller voir un psy : il avait la nette impression que le monde ne tournait plus trop rond autour de lui !

- Ho ho ! Lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait. J'arrive pas à le croire ... Toi ?

- Moi quoi ? Grogna l'ébène.

- Bienvenue dans la famille !

Non, décidément, il avait BESOIN d'aller voir un psy ! Il avait des hallucinations, de fortes douleurs et les gens autour de lui disaient des trucs vraiment trop bizarres ! Depuis quand la tannée parlait-elle elle aussi comme ça ? Soupirant, Nnoitra se tourna vers Soi qui paraissait aussi satisfaite que leur patronne ... Il comprenait de moins en moins cette situation.

- Qu'est-c'que vous avez tous ? Râla-t-il.

- Reste après le travail et on t'expliquera ! Assura la tannée en tapant sur le comptoir. Soi, tu lui sers à boire autant qu'il veut !

Elle tourna vers un de ses clients favori, un étrange homme vêtu d'habits traditionnels et portant des getas affreuses. Le videur reporta son attention sur Soi, qui haussa les épaules avant de poser un verre devant lui et de le remplir de Scotch ... C'était vraiment à ne plus rien y comprendre ...

* * *

- Je suis quoi ? Hurla Nnoitra en se levant.

Ils étaient montés dans le petit bureau privé de Yoruichi, un lieu qui contenait plusieurs sofas et qui était loin de certaines oreilles qui auraient pu se montrer indiscrètes. Renji était assis sur l'accoudoir du sofa où était la tannée. Il affichait un petit sourire amusé. L'ébène eut bien envie de lui faire ravaler son putain de sourire ! Soi Fon entra dans la pièce avec un plateau et posa sur la petite table le tout.

- Tu es devenu le "Donneur" de Renji, répéta avec patience Yoruichi qui donna une petite tape sur la cuisse du nommé. T'aurais pu rester pour lui expliquer !

- Disons que vu ce que j'avais fait, il était préférable que je m'en aille ! Avoua Renji en se frottant la nuque.

- Bon, alors, j'récapitule : vous êtes des Vampires et à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier, j'suis devenu le "Donneur" de ce taré ? Hurla de rage Nnoitra.

- Je t'avais prévenu ... Si tu me mordais, c'était à tes risques et périls !

- Tu aurais pu lui expliquer les conséquences quand même, le réprimanda Soi qui s'assit à côté de Shihouin. Ne t'inquiète pas, Nnoitra, cela ne veut pas dire que tu es toi aussi un "Vampire", mais il ne te reste plus qu'une seule étape pour en devenir un ... Personnellement, je ne te conseille pas de la franchir ...

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Les Vampires sont plus forts, immortels, ils ne sont pas affectés par les maladies et peuvent guérir de presque toutes les blessures, mais ils ont tout un tas d'inconvénients que nous, les Donneurs, n'avons pas ...

- Comme ?

- L'empathie, pour commencer, avoua Shihouin. Tu sais : ressentir les émotions des personnes nous entourant ... Tu sais qu'on ressent parfaitement ta colère et ton envie de vengeance là ? Et puis, les aliments n'ont plus du tout de goût pour nous ... En fait, on ne peut plus rien manger du tout ! On peut seulement boire les liquides et encore ... Y'a cette malédiction qui nous force à boire du sang ...

Leur patronne sembla mélancolique. Renji aussi ... Ce fut ce dernier qui reprit la parole :

- Ne plus revoir la lumière du jour ... Ne plus pouvoir voir un coucher de soleil ...

- Ouais, ça donne vraiment pas envie de devenir un des vôtres ! Répliqua Nnoitra. Un Donneur reste "humain" ?

- Pas exactement : il partage son existence avec son vampire et devient plus fort, plus résistant et est immunisé contre toutes les maladies que les humains peuvent avoir, lui répondit Shihouin.

- Plus besoin de se faire de soucis pour la grippe ...

- Cependant ... Comme l'indique le nom, tu dois "donner" un peu de ta personne à ton Vampire ...

- Ha ? ...

- Ton sang, avoua Renji.

- Va crever ! Répliqua sèchement le videur.

- Nnoitra, attends, il faut que tu saches quelque chose, murmura Soi qui semblait chercher les mots exacts quant à la suite. Comment expliquer ... Le lien est créé ... Mais, tu sais, ce n'est pas dégradant de donner ton sang, au contraire ... Certains Vampires ne prennent jamais de Donneur. Sas-tu combien d'humains ils tuent tout au long de leur vie ?

- Attends, j'ai pas envie de devenir le garde-manger d'un suceur de sang moi !

- Alors, tu préfères que Renji continue de chasser chaque soir et tue un homme pour s'alimenter ?

Haussant les sourcils, il pesa le pour et le contre de cette question ... L'idée de voir mourir un être humain chaque soir à cause de son égoïsme lui tiraillait les tripes. Certes, ces morts ne l'affecteraient pas. Après tout, il ne connaissait que peu de monde, mais ... Tout de même ...

- Vous dites que certains Vampires prennent pas de Donneur, mais, vous n'avez pas peur qu'on découvre votre existence à cause d'eux ?

- Nous tentons de régler ce genre de problèmes, avoua Shihouin. Tu es un Donneur, tu n'as pas besoin de t'occuper de ce genre de choses, tu a encore beaucoup à apprendre, que ce soit sur toi-même ou sur Renji. Et sur votre "lien" ...

* * *

Ils étaient de retour dans son appartement et franchement, Nnoitra ne savait pas trop pourquoi Renji était avec lui ... L'idée de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule était très forte, mais il décida de s'abstenir, ne le sous-estimant plus depuis qu'il connaissait sa véritable nature. Ils s'installèrent tous deux sur le fauteuil et Nnoitra resta pensif. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui c'était passé et se demandait s'il n'était pas tout simplement entrain de rêver. Il préférait cependant ne pas trop s'avancer, conscient que, mine de rien, c'était extrêmement sérieux ...

- Alors, tu dois me sucer du sang tous les soirs ? Demanda-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

- Pas forcément. Une fois par semaine ça serait suffisant pour que je survive, mais c'est vrai que tous les soirs... Sauf que tu n'aimerais pas ...

- Clair : j'ai pas envie de sentir tes crocs chaque soir ! Ça fait super mal !

- Ho, ce n'est pas qu'à cause de ça ! Tu verras vite les effets secondaires qu'un prélèvement peut "provoquer" ...

- Les effets secondaires ?

L'homme dut supposer qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de lui montrer la chose pour le lui expliquer et il s'installa sur ses genoux. Par réflexe, Nnoitra lui attrapa les hanches et lâcha un petit grognement. D'une caresse, le cramoisi dégagea la gorge du videur de ses cheveux ébènes et du tissu de sa chemise. Se penchant peu à peu, il put sentir le souffle chaud et les dents pointues frôler sa peau. La seconde d'après, le Vampire le mordait. Ce fut différent des fois précédentes. Ho, certes, la douleur était toujours bien présente, mais il y avait autre chose ... Un sentiment de béatitude ... Puis, le désir et l'envie commençaient à augmenter : La montée des hormones ! Se saisissant plus encore du corps de Renji, il essaya de faire face à ce flot d'émotions ...

Tout s'acheva rapidement. Le cramoisi s'écarta de son cou et lécha le coin de ses lèvres pour savourer la dernière goutte de sang. Nnoitra avait compris ... Le prélèvement provoquait de graves montées de chaleur ! Et quelles montées ... Putain, il bandait complètement en cet instant ! Il n'avait pas envie de laisser partir le jeune homme ... Le Vampire ... Ho, merde ! Le petit merdeux qui l'avait complètement berné avec son corps quelconque à ses yeux et qui l'avait dominé !

- Ça fait toujours ça quand tu mords ? Demanda l'ébène.

- Que si l'humain est un Donneur, avoua Renji. Intéressé par une petite partie de jambes en l'air ?

- Pour que tu te serves de tes pouvoirs et que tu me domines ? Va te faire mettre !

- D'accord, alors, à la prochaine !

Le Vampire saisit ses mains pour les retirer de son fessier, mais il prit le temps de l'embrasser chastement sur le coin des lèvres avant de retourner s'assoir sur le canapé non loin de là, sous le regard frustré de Nnoitra qui avait certes envie de sexe, mais pas avec ... Renji ... Il avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir de nouveau mal comme lors de son réveil de la veille !

- Je sais prendre mon mal en patience : tu finiras bien par me tomber dans les bras ! Assura moqueusement le cramoisi. Un jour, tu me le diras "prends-moi" ...

- Compte pas trop là dessus ! Répliqua sèchement l'ébène.

* * *

**Intervention de l'auteur :**

Axel : *Apparaît* Bon, alors, passage éclair pour demander si cela plaît à Irkiala ! Et j'ajoute que : si j'ai d'autres idées de OS avec d'autres persos, je me gênerai pas pour les faire ! Finalement, j'aime bien les histoires de vampires ! J'ai quelques petites idées, mais bon, on verra bien si je trouve le temps pour mettre les couples dont j'ai les idées et ... *Voit arriver Nnoitra* Je reviens ! *Se casse vite fait*

Grimmjow : *Qui est toujours là quand Axel dit des conneries* ...

Nnoitra : Ha, toi, Grimmjow ! Dis-moi où est cette sale [Censuré X 10 (parce qu'un mot ça serait pas assez ...)] !

Grimmjow : ...*Se demande s'il doit trahir ou pas Axel et pointe le couloir*

Nnoitra : J'vais la buter ! *S'en va*

Axel : *Sort du coffre où elle s'était cachée, faut suivre lecteur !* Ouf ... Lui, il a vraiment pas aimé être Uke ! Quant à toi, Grimmjow, merci ! X3

Grimmjow : La prochaine fic que tu sors, j'suis Seme, ok ?

Axel : On verra ... On verra ... J'en étais où ? Ha oui, donc, j'ai quelques petites idées, mais j'ai tellement de longues fics à écrire que pour le moment, je n'écrirai pas sur cette fic (sauf demande de OS qui m'inspire !) alors il faudra attendre un peu. Quant à l'histoire de Gin et Bya, il n'y a que celle qui m'a demandé le premier OS qui peut décider si oui ou non je donne quelques autres indications sur eux ! J'aime faire de petits clins d'œil, on les reverra, forcément ! Mais seulement en petit "clin d'œil" !

Grimmjow : Dis, t'as une idée de fic avec moi sur le thème des vampires ?

Axel : *Le regarde* Ecoute, Grimmjow, j'vais pas te mentir ! ...

Grimmjow : *Tout ouïe* ...

Axel : *S'en va*

Grimmjow : ...

Renji : *Était là depuis le début, bah ouais, lui, il était un des héros de l'OS !* ... Bah, elle a pas menti vu qu'elle t'a rien dit ...

Grimmjow : Ouais, mais ça veut tout dire ! ... J'vais sûrement être Uke !

Renji : ... Vu sa mine, c'est encore pire que ça ...

Grimmjow : Tu vois un truc pire que d'être le Uke ?

Renji : Un Threesome où t'es le Uke Suprême ...

Grimmjow : *Hurle de rage*

Axel : A la prochaine !


	3. Troisième Nuit : Grimmjow, Partie 1

**Couples :** _Partie 1 :_ Shunsui x Juushiro - Grimmjow + Juushiro

**Genre : **Yaoi / Surnaturel / Mystery

**Rating :** K

**Note d'Axel :** Une partie faite pour moi. J'avais l'idée qui me trottait dans l'esprit depuis un bon moment déjà et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire, voilà quoi ... Y'a des fois, faut exprimer ses envies, non ? Enfin, je reviens donc dans ce troisième chapitre de At Night !

**Résumé :** La "Mort" est un mot qui peut nous emplir d'une crainte incroyable et c'est souvent au moment de l'approche de celle-ci que l'on se rend compte que l'on tient à la vie. Mais jusqu'où peut-on aller par crainte de la Mort ? Il ne faut jamais oublier que La Mort appelle La Mort ...

**Bêta Correctrices :** _Irkiala _& _Wesley Iriah Douglas_

* * *

Juushiro était en face de son médecin traitant, Unohana Retsu, continuant de la fixer sans réellement la voir. Elle semblait elle-même dans un état qui ne lui permettait pas de dire le moindre mot quant à ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer, à celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

- Combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle franchement. D'après mes pronostics les plus optimistes, je dirais deux ans, mais ... Sinon, six mois ... Et je suis désolée de t'apprendre qu'il est trop tard pour te mettre sur la liste d'attente. Le fait que tu sois souvent malade fait que tu ne peux pas devenir "receveur" ...

- Oui, ils préféreront sans doute donner un poumon à une personne moins fragile ... Alors, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre ?

Ses poings se resserrèrent alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce qui risquait de lui arriver dans les jours prochains. La conclusion ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il lui restait si peu de temps ... Alors qu'il avait prévu tellement de choses ! Lui et Kyoraku avaient prévu d'emménager ensemble le mois prochain. Ils avaient fait tellement de projets tous les deux ! Le voyage à Paris l'année prochaine, le voyage à Las Vegas pour qu'ils puissent se marier officiellement ... Et ... Tellement d'autres choses ! Finalement, ils ne pourraient rien faire !

- Juushiro-san, pardonne-moi, je vais devoir en parler à tes supérieurs hiérarchiques. Ton état ne te permet plus de travailler, déclara le médecin sur un ton désolé.

- Pitié, ne fais pas ça ! Supplia le décoloré en la regardant dans les yeux. Si tu leurs en parle, Shunsui l'apprendra et ... Retsu, je vais mourir ... Je n'ai pas envie qu'il l'apprenne comme ça ... Qu'est-ce qui me restera si je ne peux même plus travailler ?

- Écoute, si tu fais trop d'efforts ou si tu subis un trop gros stress, ton cœur lâchera et ...

- Je vais de toute façon mourir ! Hurla le policier en se relevant brutalement, avant de reprendre plus calmement : Je vais y passer ... Ne m'ôte pas tout ce qui est cher à mon cœur ... Laisse-moi le temps ... D'encaisser ...

La jeune femme releva son regard vers lui. Elle le sonda quelques secondes avant de soupirer, prouvant qu'elle était contre cette idée, mais elle accepta et sembla se plier face à sa volonté. Elle finit même par acquiescer.

- D'accord, je suis ton médecin et je suis tenue au silence, mais en tant qu'amie, je te conseille de régler tes affaires avant de partir. On se revoit la semaine prochaine pour faire une nouvelle évaluation ?

- Ce sera inutile, je reviendrai le mois prochain, comme convenu, déclara le policier qui se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune femme de dire quoi que ce soit, récupérant sa veste pour l'enfiler. Il sortit hors du cabinet. La fraîcheur de la journée ne l'effrayait pas tant que ça, au contraire, il se sentait bien alors que ses mains s'engourdissaient et que son visage était en train de geler à cause du vent frais. Tout cela n'avait plus la moindre importance ! Comment aborderait-il la chose avec son amant ? Il ne savait pas et il avait peur de ce que cela pourrait entraîner ...

Shunsui ... Il n'avait pas envie de le voir souffrir à cause de lui, alors peut-être valait-il mieux qu'ils rompent et qu'il disparaisse avant d'être emporté par son état physique ? C'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire : voir mourir une personne était encore plus dur et douloureux que d'être cette personne mourante. Il ne voulait pas voir son amant souffrir !

S'arrêtant en pleine rue, il porta sa main à sa poitrine, se maudissant d'être aussi faible physiquement. Voilà qu'après les problèmes pulmonaires, arrivaient à grands pas les problèmes cardiaques ...

Il allait mourir ! ...

Mourir ...

* * *

Il n'avait pas envie ... Il voulait encore vivre ! Il était encore tellement jeune ... Il venait juste d'avoir trente ans et avait encore la possibilité de voir d'autres choses de beaux, mais on voulait lui retirer ce plaisir ! Son propre corps le trahissait ! Non ... Il ne voulait pas ! Il voulait vivre ... Vivre !

Se prenant le visage entre les mains, il laissa des larmes de désespoir couler le long de ses joues.

Shunsui était entrain de se préparer pour une mission d'intervention, plaçant le gilet pare-balles sur son torse. Il vit son amant arriver et commencer à se préparer. Mais l'ébène était inquiet à cause de la pâleur de son visage et se demanda s'il ne couvait pas quelque chose. Si c'était le cas, il ferait mieux d'abandonner la mission plutôt que de venir, surtout pour ce genre de mission !

Il voulut lui en parler directement, malheureusement, chaque fois qu'il approchait de l'homme, celui-ci semblait se refermer sur lui-même et l'esquiver. Il n'était pas le seul qui n'aurait pas dû participer à cette mission du point de vue de Shunsui : Byakuya reprenait son service actif et même s'il semblait en parfaite forme, l'aîné s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait été agressé par un fou furieux, sans doute que son état psychologique ne lui permettait pas d'être au maximum de ses capacités ...

Ah, leur unité était vraiment au plus bas, entre les différentes maladies qu'enchaînait Juushiro et la blessure de Byakuya, ils avaient dû s'occuper de la paperasse le temps de sa remise en forme, mais cela était payant vu qu'ils allaient devoir s'occuper plus activement des affaires qui les préoccupaient tous, à savoir les trafiquants de drogue qui vendaient actuellement un produit dangereux dont les utilisateurs devenaient rapidement accros ! Ils savaient où se trouvait l'un des entrepôts où était stockée la marchandise tueuse. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, c'était de saisir le tout ...

Ils seraient bien sûr soutenus par d'autres unités, mais étant l'une des plus expérimentées, ils prendraient tous les risques ... C'était ça que craignait Shunsui ...

- Isshin, j'ai l'impression que c'est une mauvaise idée d'y aller, avoua franchement l'ébène à son supérieur. Juushiro et Byakuya ne sont pas en état et ...

- Je sais, j'ai vu à quel point ils étaient pâles tous les deux, mais c'est une trop bonne occasion de trouver un de ces labos et Dieu seul sait si nous aurons une autre opportunité ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai sur Bya, tu n'auras qu'à t'occuper de Juu !

Cette mauvaise impression persista cependant. Shunsui avait l'impression que même en protégeant son amant, il ne pourrait pas y parvenir, pas aujourd'hui, ce qui était étonnant. Il possédait pourtant les moyens de le protéger, alors pourquoi croyait-il ne pas y arriver ? C'était étrange, non ?

Ils allèrent tous dans la camionnette pour prendre la route. L'homme observa, intrigué, ses deux compagnons qui semblaient tous deux pensifs. Qu'est-ce qui leur passait par la tête ? Il ne le savait pas, mais savait que cela devait être quelque chose d'extrême grave aux vues de leurs visages. Ha, ces deux hommes étaient torturés et Shunsui se sentait inutile, même en ce qui concernait son propre amant.

- On arrive dans deux minutes, annonça Isshin. On refait un briefing ?

- On fait un repérage des lieux, on s'infiltre et on fait en sorte d'avoir des preuves avant d'interpeller toutes les personnes présentes, répéta Shunsui avec un sourire. T'inquiète, on n'a pas oublié ! Juushiro, tu resteras derrière moi.

- Protège plutôt mes arrières, soupira l'argenté en se tournant vers lui. Cette mission comporte des risques alors, prends soin de toi.

La voiture se stoppa et ils descendirent en silence.

* * *

L'entrepôt était gigantesque mais surtout, très sombre. Il n'était pas dur de se dissimuler dans les ombres des caisses emmagasinées ici et là. Ils devaient vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne en danger et devaient faire un repérage des lieux. C'était une mission plutôt "simple", en apparence bien sûr : encore fallait-il être capable de ne pas se faire remarquer. Si affrontement il y avait, cela serait risqué pour tout le monde.

Au bout, il y avait un laboratoire chimique déposé là et plusieurs personnes étaient présentes. Deux d'entre elles semblaient se parler et bien que la distance ne permettait pas d'entendre clairement ce qui se disait, quelques brides de phrases leurs parvenaient. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait cela le plus important : il fallait pouvoir identifier les hommes armés et dangereux de ceux qui le seraient moins pour une intervention. La chose ne serait pas facile vu que la plupart semblaient armés, même les deux femmes qui pourtant paraissaient très jeunes en cet instant.

Juushiro se dissimula derrière une caisse, s'approchant un peu plus pour tenter d'entendre ce qui se disait. Le manque de lumière était un atout majeur dans son avancée. Il réussit à trouver un endroit où il pouvait clairement voir tout ce beau petit monde et entendre leurs dires. Il sentit derrière lui Shunsui qui protégeait ses arrières comme convenu.

- Je vous avait prévenu ! Lâcha un jeune homme avec irritation et aux cheveux sombres. La formule n'était pas au point ! Il ne fallait pas l'utiliser !

- Si tu crois qu'on a le temps d'attendre ! Répliqua la petite brune d'un air menaçant. Aizen-dono n'est pas du genre patient !

- Ha bon ? Je croyais pourtant qu'il avait l'éternité devant lui !

Il y eut une réponse, mais la jeune fille lui tournait le dos et il ne put l'entendre. S'ils pouvaient avoir des informations supplémentaires, cela pourrait les aider dans leur enquête : Aizen était un nom qu'ils entendaient pour la toute première fois. Peut-être était-ce là le nom de l'homme qui était derrière toute cette affaire ? Cela serait une véritable chance d'en apprendre plus sur cette personne qui restait dans l'ombre ! Sans consulter son compère, l'argenté décida d'approcher plus encore, même s'il sentit une main s'accrocher à sa veste pour tenter de le retenir. Il réussit à s'approcher suffisamment pour ne plus rien louper, trouvant refuge derrière ce qui semblait être un ... Cercueil ?

Oui, c'était bien un cercueil ! Il était enroulé dans une épaisse chaîne. Sans qu'il ne sut pourquoi, Juushiro trouva cela assez déstabilisant. Certains utilisaient la dernière demeure des morts dissimuler des objets de contrebande dedans ... Ce n'était pas cela qui troublait alors l'argenté ... C'était le fait que dans six mois, il se retrouverait dans l'une de ces caisses de bois pour trouver le repos éternel ...

- Combien de temps on doit encore le garder celui-là ? Demanda quelqu'un, sortant le flic de ses sombres pensées.

- Je sais pas trop ! Avoua la brune qui se rapprocha de sa position. Pour le moment, Aizen-dono ne s'est pas vraiment décidé ! Mais si monsieur ne veut pas obéir, il risque de rester encore un moment ici !

- Vous êtes des monstres ! Gronda le scientifique brun. Vous me répugniez ...

- Tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler, mon petit Akon ! Répliqua sèchement la blonde. Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne dois ta survie qu'à la bonne volonté d'Aizen-dono ! Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais déjà donné en pâture à cet enfoiré ! Il te viderait de tout ton sang en un rien de temps !

- Ho, mais ne te gène pas ! Ouvre-lui donc ! J'ai hâte de voir comment toi et ton amie vous feriez pour l'empêcher de vous déchiqueter ! Vu le temps qu'il a passé là-dedans ... Même à vous deux, vous ne pourriez pas l'arrêter !

Il y eut du mouvement. Quelqu'un fut brutalement plaqué contre le cercueil qui bougea dangereusement, mais resta tout de même debout. Un peu plus et il était repéré ! En tout cas, il avait une bonne position pour tout entendre, mais se risquer à jeter un coup d'œil pouvait provoquer sa perte, alors il tâcha de rester aussi invisible que possible, se concentrant sur la conversation ... Non ... Tentant ... Parce qu'il n'y arriva pas ...

Accroupi contre le cercueil, il eut une étrange impression ... Une mauvaise impression ... Il avait bien compris que le jeune homme n'était pas là de sa propre initiative, mais cette conversation lui donnait l'impression qu'il fallait passer à l'action rapidement : il y avait un otage quelque part et plus il y pensait, plus il avait l'impression que cette personne se trouvait dans la boite. Il frémit bien malgré lui, se disant que l'idée d'être enfermé dedans, mort, était assez déroutant comme cela, mais si en plus l'on était vivant ? L'expérience devait être assez troublante ... Non, marquante !

- Lâche-le ! Ordonna une voix de femme. Aizen-dono a encore besoin de lui !

La personne interpellée dut accepter vu qu'il y eut du mouvement et qu'un soupir soulagé parvint jusqu'à l'oreille de Juushiro.

- Il est inutile ! Assura la petite brune. Szayel pourra arranger la formule tout seul et ...

- Tais-toi ! Coupa sèchement la nouvelle venue. Ne dis plus un mot !

- Hallibel, tu as beau être importante pour l'organisation, cela ne te donne pas le ...

- J'ai dit "plus un mot" !

C'était étrange mais à cet instant, la pièce sembla s'emplir brutalement d'une tension particulière. La brune se tut ... Plus personne ne sembla vouloir dire quoi que ce soit, ni même bouger. L'argenté lui-même se sentit enveloppé par une pression sans nom à laquelle il se plia, devenant une véritable statue pour éviter d'être repéré, ayant l'impression que si cela serait le cas ... Il mourait ... Maintenant !

- Vous êtes des idiotes ! Lâcha la femme sur un ton clairement mécontent. Vous ne sentez pas ?

- Sentir quoi ? S'enquit quelqu'un.

- Cette odeur ! Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ... A moins que vous ne vous soyez déjà occupé de lui et dans ce cas, je vous jure que je vous le ferai regretter !

- De quoi parles- tu ? Lâcha sur un ton inquiet la blonde. Qu'est-ce que tu sens ? Hallibel !

La femme s'approchait de plus en plus de la position même de Juushiro qui resserra sa prise sur son arme à feu, une mitraillette semi-automatique extrêmement efficace. Il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir se dissimuler et fut sur le point de sortir de sa cachette, mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide que lui.

- Plus un geste ! Hurla Byakuya, une dizaine de mètres plus loin à peine.

L'argenté lui lança un coup d'œil et fut surpris de le voir si nerveux. Il semblait craindre cette femme.

- Tenez, vous voyez ! Lâcha la femme avec mauvaise humeur. Cette odeur ... Tu es le Donneur d'Ichimaru ?

Ce nom ... C'était le nom présumé de l'homme qui avait failli tuer l'ébène, non ? En tout les cas, cela le fit réagir. Il sortit à son tour de sa cachette, pointant son arme sur la personne la plus proche qui n'était autre que la nouvelle arrivante, une femme à la peau tannée, possédant une chevelure blonde. D'elle se dégageait une puissance incroyable.

- Intervention policière, levez les mains ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Et toi, tu es la "Mort" ... Souffla la femme en fermant à demi les yeux. Ton odeur est si forte que je me demande comment elles ont fait pour te louper !

Ces paroles déstabilisèrent Juushiro qui ouvrit de grands yeux ... Il n'eut pas réellement le temps de faire quoi que ce soit : la femme disparut sous ses yeux pour réapparaître juste en face de lui, saisissant le bout de son arme pour la relever. Elle saisit de son autre main quelque chose qui brilla à la lueur de la lampe, mais avant que quoi que ce soit se passe, un coup de feu retentit. La femme se recula, disparaissant une nouvelle fois pour réapparaître bien plus loin en posant sa main sur son ventre, grimaçant légèrement. Dans l'autre, elle tenait un petit sabre avec lequel elle aurait sans doute tué Juushiro ...

L'affrontement débuta clairement en cet instant. La première chose que fit réellement le flic, c'est d'aller attraper le scientifique pour l'allonger au sol, le considérant comme une "victime". Mettre en sécurité les civils, c'était une priorité absolue.

* * *

Ce fut un véritable échange de feu, des salves furent tirées de partout. Mettre en sécurité son amant était plutôt difficile, Shunsui avait beaucoup de mal à le rejoindre. Heureusement, les renforts ne tardèrent pas à arriver et chaque adversaire se rendit petit à petit. A la fin, il n'y avait pas de grosses blessures, au contraire. Cela aurait pu être pire !

Malheureusement pour eux, quelques unes des personnes avaient réussi à prendre la fuite, notamment cette femme du nom d'Hallibel ainsi que les deux étranges gamines. Personne n'arriva à comprendre comment ces trois femmes avaient pu disparaître. L'ébène se pencha sur la tâche de sang au sol, la frôlant en se demandant comment elle avait pu bouger : il l'avait touché au ventre ... Elle aurait dû être à terre mais au lieu de ça, elle avait même pu leur échapper! Ceci était inexplicable ...

Isshin était entrain de réprimander Juushiro, lui demandant de ne plus jamais faire ce genre de choses sans en avoir eu l'autorisation. Aller si proche avait été plus que risqué, c'était un véritable miracle qu'il ait pu leur échapper aussi longtemps. Heureusement, grâce à ça, ils avaient pu protéger le gamin nommé "Akon", un chimiste que les autres avaient emprisonné pour le forcer à travailler sur une étrange formule. Il était à l'origine de la drogue qui circulait et semblait s'en vouloir.

- J'étais sûr qu'ils ne s'en seraient pas servis, pas tant que je n'aurais pas réglé le problème, avoua-t-il négligemment, alors que Shunsui l'examinait, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas blessé. Ils l'ont utilisée et ont même commencé à en vendre ... Je n'aurais pas dû accepter de travailler dessus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas gamin, ça va aller mieux maintenant ! Assura l'ébène en lui tapotant l'épaule. Allez, dis-moi que tout va bien ! C'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ? Ce qui se fait ici est monstrueux ! Je suis coupable de crime inhumain ! Ce labo doit être détruit et toutes mes recherches doivent être abandonnées ... Brûlées ! Il ne faut pas que cela tombe entre de mauvaises mains ... Qu'est-ce que vous faites !

Il avait hurlé la dernière phrase, faisant se détourner de lui le policier qui vit son amant avec une pince énorme entre les mains. Il se dirigea vers le cercueil, semblant bien décidé à l'ouvrir. La réaction du jeune Akon ne se fit pas attendre vu qu'il bouscula Shunsui pour rejoindre l'argenté et l'empêcher d'avancer plus encore vers la boîte mortuaire, lui interdisant de l'ouvrir. Son discours était étrange, tout comme celui de son amant qui était sûr de trouver quelqu'un là-dedans.

- Si vous lui ouvrez, il va nous tuer ! Hurla avec désespoir l'ébène.

- Y'a quelqu'un là dedans ? S'offusqua Isshin qui prit le garçon pour l'écarter.

Shunsui s'approcha à son tour, aidant son petit ami à forcer le cercueil. Après un effort assez grand, les chaînes tombèrent au sol et la boîte s'ouvrit. Certaines renferment un secret incroyable, mais d'autres ne contiennent qu'un simple corps. Lorsqu'un jeune homme tomba directement dans ses bras, il trouva cela presque normal, mais c'était l'apparence du jeune homme qui était étonnante : des cheveux bleu électrique et un visage incroyablement pâle. Son vêtement sortait de l'ordinaire et pour cause : c'était une camisole de force, comme celles utilisées dans les hôpitaux psychiatriques.

Il était glacial ... Et ne bougeait plus ... Le déposant au sol, il essaya de trouver le pouls du jeune homme, sans succès. C'était désolant : il était très jeune, trop en réalité, pour mourir. C'était tellement décevant de voir cela ... Un être si jeune mort ... Le seul réconfort du policier, c'était que même en intervenant une demi-heure plus tôt, ils n'auraient pas pu le sauver : il était froid et devait être mort depuis plusieurs heures ...

- Trop tard, soupira-t-il. Une victime de plus de ce trafic de fous !

- C'est impossible ! Affirma Akon avec de grands yeux. Il ne peut pas mourir ... C'est ...

Le pauvre garçon semblait choqué par cette nouvelle. Il devait se dire qu'il avait bien plus de chance que lui et il avait raison à la vue de la mort lente de ce pauvre gamin. Sa tête tomba sur le côté. Shunsui entendit son supérieur appeler le service mortuaire alors que le gamin continuait son charabia. Quant à Juushiro ... Il fixait le môme mort de façon étrange.

C'était le cas aussi de Byakuya en regardant de plus près ... Sauf que le noble fixait le cadavre d'une toute autre manière ...

* * *

Attendre que la Mort arrive ... Espérer qu'elle frappe enfin et qu'elle vous emporte définitivement vers ce monde qui est bien meilleur que celui-ci, mais qui effraye tout être humain normalement constitué. Ne faire qu'attendre et espérer simplement qu'elle arrive. Le plus vite possible serait bien ... Mais ça, c'était pour les gens biens ... Lui, il n'avait pas le droit à une mort rapide, au contraire : elle se faisait de plus en plus lente et plus le temps avançait, plus il la suppliait de venir !

La faim se faisait de plus en plus forte, au point que chaque fois que quelqu'un approchait de son tombeau, il avait l'impression de devenir fou, de plus en plus torturé par son envie primitive. Il suppliait que personne ne lui ouvre, sachant qu'il regretterait franchement ce qu'il pourrait faire alors ...

On ne contrôle pas sa faim ... On ne la maîtrise pas ... On ne peut pas ... Plus on attend pour se nourrir, plus elle devient puissante ... Vient alors un moment où il est impossible de se maîtriser. Il savait qu'il était sans doute arrivé à sa limite absolue ... Pourtant, lui, il n'avait pas envie de manger ! Il ne voulait pas devenir une de ces créatures de la nuit qui ne peuvent plus voir le lever du soleil ... Il ne voulait pas devenir dépendant du sang !

Pourtant, on l'avait forcé ...

Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent brutalement. La première chose qu'il comprit, c'était qu'il n'était plus dans son cercueil ... La seconde d'après, il était empli d'angoisse parce que tous ses sens lui dévoilaient où se trouvaient toutes les potentielles proies des alentours. C'est presque instinctivement qu'il se releva ... Il soupira cependant de soulagement lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était toujours entravé. Il pria pour que quelqu'un l'aide ou qu'il puisse trouver un moyen de se neutraliser lui-même ...

Faim, il avait tellement faim ... Tellement qu'il pourrait presque se contenter du sang des cadavres l'entourant ...

L'être écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une salle d'autopsie. Combien de temps avait-il dormi pour changer à ce point d'air ? En tout cas, Aizen était vraiment un sadique ! Voilà qu'après l'avoir fait vivre dans un cercueil pendant ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité, il avait prévu de lui faire vivre sa propre autopsie ? Non, ce n'était pas logique ... Mais lui, il n'arrivait plus trop à raisonner "logiquement" ... Hanté par son besoin de sang, il savait que si qui que ce soit entrait là, il l'attaquerait ... Pourvu que le premier qui entre soit suffisamment fort pour pouvoir le maintenir à distance.

- Un peu d'volonté, tu peux résister, se murmura-t-il doucement. Pas manger ... T'es pas un monstre ... Tu boiras pas ...

Quelqu'un s'approcha et il ne put s'empêcher de paniquer bien malgré lui. Descendant de la table, il chercha un endroit où se dissimuler et finit par aller à l'opposé de la porte, se dissimulant derrière un chariot. Cette peur primitive n'était pas due au fait qu'il était affaibli par son manque de force, non ... Il y en avait un qui approchait ... Un qui l'avait senti et qui était bien décidé à protéger les hommes présents autour de lui ! Ils ne tardèrent pas à entrer. L'un d'entre eux lâcha une exclamation de frustration.

- Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Hurla-t-il. C'est le deuxième cadavre qui disparaît ! Ryûken, j'espère que c'est pas un de tes collègues qui te fait une farce !

- Tu as déjà vu des médecins légistes qui rigolent avec la mort ? Répliqua sèchement son interlocuteur.

C'était lui ... C'était lui qui était dangereux ... L'être frissonna en essayant de se tasser sur lui-même, sauf qu'en reculant, il percuta quelque chose. Cela provoqua un bruit qui sembla raisonner dans la pièce. Les hommes se mirent sur leurs qui-vive.

- Si c'est une blague qui nous vise, je n'apprécie pas ! Avoua franchement une tierce personne.

- Ce n'est pas une blague ! Déclara le vampire qui s'avança vers la cachette de son compère. Qui a déclaré la mort ?

- C'est moi et je te garantis qu'il était mort ! Il était froid et ...

- Pourtant, il me semble bien vivant ton mort !

L'homme était apparu dans le champ de vision du faible qui se tassa un peu plus ... Son regard était clairement empli de menace, mais il ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir l'achever. La menace était cependant claire : s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, alors là, il interviendrait pour pouvoir protéger les deux humains qui ne tardèrent pas à apparaître. Tous deux parurent surpris et choqués ... Pas étonnant : ils l'avaient cru mort ...

L'un des deux avec de longs cheveux blancs s'avança vers lui. Son odeur provoqua chez lui une réaction qui alarma le vampire devant lui et qui eut tout juste le temps de tirer son ami. L'être ne tenta pas le diable et s'écarta au maximum de son aîné, mais finit par se retrouver bloqué dans le coin de la pièce. Il n'avait pas suffisamment de force pour tenter un affrontement direct ... Il avait aussi trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire ... Leurs odeurs envoûtantes lui rappelaient à quel point il avait faim. Il lâcha un gémissement en se laissant glisser sur le sol. Il était beaucoup trop proche ! Trop !

- Ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne vous ferrons aucun mal, assura le décoloré d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

- Ne vous approchez pas ! Hurla-t-il. Moi ... Je vais ... Pas approcher ! Où je te tue !

- Ukitake, ne t'approche pas de lui, soupira le vampire qui l'écarta. Je te laisse imaginer l'état dans lequel il se trouve. Je vais m'en occuper moi ...

Les deux autres laissèrent faire et le vampire s'approcha avec des mouvements délicats. Il devait se douter qu'en cet instant, il pouvait le dominer sans la moindre difficulté, sauf que cela ne semblait pas dans ses intentions de lui faire le moindre mal. Il ne voulait que protéger les gens qui l'entouraient.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant devant lui.

- Grimmjow ... Murmura-t-il, restant tout de même sur la défensive. Grimmjow Jaggerjack ...

* * *

Juushiro observait par la vitre teintée, le jeune homme qui agissait toujours aussi étrangement : il avait refusé toute nourriture provenant d'eux et s'il avait accepté le verre d'eau, il n'en avait bu que quelques gorgées. Ishida leurs avait assuré que cela pouvait être normal et qu'il ferait son possible pour le faire manger alors qu'il l'examinerait. Les quelques années d'études qu'il avait "perdues" en étude psychiatrique étaient très utiles aux policiers, surtout dans ce genre de cas où le psychologue était absent. Il était entrain de lui parler en cet instant, essayant de découvrir qui il était ...

Était-ce un cas psychiatrique ou bien simplement quelqu'un qui avait été traumatisé par l'expérience hors norme qu'il venait de vivre ? Après avoir été enfermé dans un cercueil, se retrouver dans une morgue avec tout le matériel ... En tous les cas, Ishida avait interdit qu'on lui retire ses entraves et, bien que cela choqua Juushiro et même Shunsui, ils en virent l'utilité lorsque le jeune homme parla de sang de façon fragmentaire. A la vue de ses mouvements nerveux, il était instable, prêt à bondir pour fuir, mais la présence d'Ishida semblait également le calmer.

- Calme-toi, il ne t'arrivera rien ici, assura une nouvelle fois le décoloré.

- Il est quelle heure ? Répliqua le jeune homme.

C'était une autre chose étrange avec lui : il était obsédé par le lever du soleil et regardait autour en cherchant une fenêtre. Mais le lieu était clos pour éviter toute fuite. Ce n'était pas une salle d'interrogatoire, bien sûr, c'était le lieu où l'on évaluait un témoin et, de ce fait, elle était bien moins sombre. C'était aussi l'endroit où les enfants étaient amenés et certains de ceux-ci avaient tendance à chercher une échappatoire pour fuir ...

- Juushiro, on va voir comment se débrouille Byakuya ? Proposa son amant à côté de lui.

De toute façon, ils n'obtenaient rien de ce "Grimmjow". L'argenté suivit donc son amant. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver dans la pièce adjacente d'où ils pouvaient voir l'interrogatoire du jeune homme. Il parlait de la drogue, bien sûr, et avouait ne pas savoir qui avait prémédité tout cela, mais était prêt à coopérer.

- Vous n'avez jamais entendu le moindre nom ? Insista Isshin. Quelque chose pour désigner cette personne ?

- Ils parlaient tous d'un "Aizen-dono", mais je ne l'ai jamais vu personnellement. Je ne sais même pas si cela est son nom, son surnom ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ils se sont montrés extrêmement prudents en ma présence ...

- Pouvez-vous nous parlez de cette drogue ? Demanda Byakuya.

- On m'a confié une formule à l'origine et on m'a demandé de l'améliorer. Elle avait un défaut énorme et provoquait des dégâts neurologiques irréversibles. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas trouver de solution parce que ce composé s'attaquait aux fonctions du cerveau ... Je pensais qu'ils ne se serviraient pas de la formule tant qu'elle ne serait pas complète, mais je me suis bien trompé et voilà le résultat ! Je n'aurais pas dû accepter ...

Il tapota la cigarette dans le cendrier avant de la reprendre en bouche, sa main tremblant légèrement. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, les hommes ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix. Soupirant, Juushiro décida de sortir de la pièce, Shunsui restant sur place.

Toute cette affaire commençait à l'épuiser moralement. Qui pouvait faire ce genre de choses inhumaines ? N'en pouvant plus, il alla se dissimuler dans les WC pour essayer de se remettre de tout cela, essayant de reprendre contenance. Ils avaient envoyé un pauvre gamin jusqu'à la morgue à cause d'une mauvaise évaluation ... En réalité, Juushiro aurait préféré que ce "Grimmjow" soit mort ! Il n'aurait pas à se repasser son internement dans cette boite sinistre ... Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien ressentir dans un cercueil ? Pas le repos éternel ... C'était clair ...

Verrouillant la porte pour s'isoler dans le cabinet, il s'appuya contre le mur ... Il demanderait à être incinéré, ce serait bien mieux pour lui ... Ha, prendre ses disposition alors qu'il avait envie de vivre ? C'était déplorable ... Mais Unohana avait été claire : il faudrait qu'un véritable miracle se produise pour le sauver de cette mort annoncée. Connaître la date de sa mort, c'était terrible : il avait l'impression d'être un condamné à mort qui ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'était d'attendre ...

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce et Juushiro décida de rester aussi discret que possible, continuant de broyer du noir.

- Shihouin ? Demanda la voix reconnaissable d'Ishida. On a un problème : il s'est réveillé.

L'argenté haussa les sourcils en entendant cette phrase : le médecin légiste était clairement au téléphone.

- Oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas le laisser longtemps seul ! Répliqua agacé le décoloré. Il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un ! Dans son état, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le retenir longtemps ! Et je peux te garantir qu'on a eu de la chance ! On est passé à côté d'une catastrophe !

Il se tut, semblant écouter ce qu'avait à dire son interlocuteur au bout du fil, intriguant de plus en plus Juushiro qui continua de rester une simple ombre dans son coin, espérant que l'homme ne le repérerait pas. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il découvre qu'il fut là.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas : c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas jeté sur quelqu'un dans son état ! Tu connais les méthodes de Sosuke, non ? Ecoute, débrouille-toi pour envoyer n'importe qui, il faut qu'il soit en sécurité avant que le soleil ne se lève ! Il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici ! Bon, je te laisse te charger de tout, envoie quelqu'un ! Moi, je dois retourner auprès de lui, sinon, il pourrait bien ne plus attendre !

Il sembla sur le point de repartir, mais se stoppa quelque part dans la pièce.

- Oui, Shihouin, je crois bien que c'est cet enfoiré qui l'a forcé à se transformer en monstre ! Avoua Ishida sur un ton dégoûté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait faire de lui, mais je crois bien que celui-ci n'est pas du genre à obéir ! Je le plains, Shihouin, je le plains vraiment : il choisit très mal ses "enfants" !

Juste après avoir dit cela, il dut raccrocher et ressortir de la pièce, laissant Juushiro incertain quant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. En tout cas, il donnait clairement l'impression de parler du gamin ... Était-il un ... Indicateur ? Si c'était le cas, il devait peut-être en parler avec Shunsui ? Il ne savait pas ... Cette conversation lui avait semblé si étrange qu'en réalité, personne ne le croirait s'il parlait de ça ! Ishida ? Un indic ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Pas lui ...

Sortant enfin de son lieu de repos, il alla dans le couloir, essayant de voir s'il était encore dans le coin, mais il l'avait dit : il était parti rejoindre le môme alors il décida d'aller voir si c'était le cas. Quelques instants plus tard, l'argenté découvrit son compère en face de Grimmjow, continuant d'essayer de le faire parler. Il semblait de plus en plus nerveux ... Mais de là à le voir attaquer quelqu'un ? C'était impossible ...

- Tu as l'air de t'inquiéter pour lui, nota Byakuya qui s'approcha.

- Il a été enfermé dans un cercueil pendant une période que seul Dieu peut dire et s'est réveillé sur une table d'autopsie, soupira Juushiro. A sa place, je deviendrais fou, ou au moins parano ... Oui, je m'inquiète pour lui : surtout qu'il n'a toujours rien mangé !

Il n'avait toujours pas touché l'assiette et ne semblait toujours pas décidé à s'alimenter. Peut-être seraient-ils obligés de le faire hospitaliser ? Si c'était le cas, alors ils devraient sûrement le faire surveiller : c'était un témoin important qu'ils ne pouvaient pas mettre en danger. Et l'exposer, alors que ses ravisseurs devaient le penser mort ? Autant que l'information qu'il ait en réalité survécu, reste secrète !

* * *

Trois heures du matin maintenant. Shunsui était entrain d'achever son rapport lorsqu'on se regard se posa sur un étrange homme qui semblait un peu perdu dans les dédales du commissariat. Il était accompagné de deux autres individus : une femme rousse un peu exubérante et un homme encapuchonné. Vu les gouttes qui dégoulinaient de leurs vêtements, ils venaient sans doute de l'extérieur.

- Excusez-moi, je suis là pour une identification ! Annonça la femme en prenant appui sur le bureau de l'accueil. Vous savez ? Mon frère a fait une fugue et il a disparu. Hors ce matin, un de vos agents m'a appelé en signalant qu'il y avait un gars qui lui ressemblait à la morgue ! J'ai tout de suite appelé mon petit copain, n'est-ce pas Izuru-kun ? Et je suis venue directement ! Parce que je ne peux pas croire que mon frère soit mort ! Non non non ! Mon frère a encore plein de choses à vivre comme ... Comme ... Enfin, bref ! Allez, on va voir ce cadavre et on rentre ...

C'était assez étonnant de voir une telle femme agir de la sorte, surtout qu'elle n'était pas au courant de cette histoire.

- Rangiku, s'il te plaît, calme-toi, soupira le blond, tentant de la calmer.

- Non, je ne peux pas me calmer ! Hurla-t-elle en retour. Il ne peut pas être mort ! Il n'est pas mort ! Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas mort !

Elle avait attrapé son ami pour le secouer sans le moindre ménagement, donnant l'impression d'être une hystérique en herbe. Shunsui décida d'intervenir, ne serait-ce que pour sauver le pauvre jeune homme.

- Puis-je vous aider ? Demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Mon frère ! Hurla la rousse en abandonnant son "petit ami" et posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Ça fait des semaines qu'il est porté disparu ! Il n'a fait qu'une petite fugue ! Il ne peut pas être mort !

- Nous avons été appelé pour une identification, annonça le blond qui se remettait lentement. Un homme possédant le signalement d'une personne proche, nous sommes venus le plus rapidement possible ... Nous sommes venus avec son ... Enfin, peu importe ...

- Pouvez-vous nous donner son signalement ? Demanda poliment l'ébène en faisant signe à Nanao de lui laisser la place. Je m'en occupe, va prendre ta pause.

La jeune femme céda volontiers sa place et il écouta très attentivement le blond. Ils recherchaient un jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans, grand, roux avec des yeux bleu ... En faisant une courte recherche sur l'ordinateur, il nota que la correspondance ressemblait aux premiers examens d'Ishida sur celui nommé "Grimmjow Jaggerjack", sauf pour les cheveux, mais vu que c'était le seul homme qui correspondait à l'âge, Shunsui en déduisit que c'était de lui dont ils parlaient. C'était cependant dur de vérifier : le médecin légiste n'avait pas pu faire d'examens approfondis.

- Et vous, qui êtes-vous pour lui ? Demanda l'ébène à l'encapuchonné.

- Son tuteur légal, annonça l'homme dont seul le sourire était visible.

- Il a un tuteur ? A son âge ?

- J'étais aussi son psychiatre, continua l'inconnu tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait. C'était un patient trop dangereux pour prendre des décisions claires, sa sœur elle-même possède certains troubles ...

- Je ne suis pas une folle ! Répliqua la rousse en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Trouble bipolaire, tu as pensé à prendre ton traitement ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je te déconseille d'aller voir l'homme ...

Des troubles psychologiques ? Cela expliquerait le comportement incertain du garçon et dans ce cas, quoi qu'on lui demande, il ne ferait pas un témoin très crédible, surtout s'il avait été privé de ses médicaments. Décidant d'en avoir le cœur net, Shunsui fut sur le point de proposer au médecin l'identification, mais il se figea en voyant l'homme retirer sa capuche, dévoilant un visage qui n'était absolument pas inconnu au flic.

- Ichimaru Gin, directeur du centre médical privé de Shinzô, il vient d'ouvrir ses portes et ... Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La main de Shunsui s'était tout naturellement posée sur son arme. C'était l'homme qui avait agressé Kuchiki ! C'était bien lui ! Le même visage, le même nom ! Mais ... C'était impossible ! Il s'était pris une dizaine de balles dans tout le corps ! Il était mort ! Cette fois, pas de doute là-dessus : Ryûken avait confirmé la mort ... Mais il était là, devant lui ! Et il était bien vivant ... En même temps, ces dernières heures, n'avait-il pas tiré sur une femme dans le ventre, femme qui avait tout de même pu fuir ? N'avait-il pas constaté la mort d'un homme qui s'était réveillé à la morgue ? Alors pourquoi pas la résurrection d'un dangereux criminel qui reviendrait ici pour foutre la merde ?

- Vous ressemblez trait pour trait à un homme que j'ai "rencontré", avoua-t-il franchement. C'était un criminel et ... J'aimerais vous demander si je peux prendre vos empreintes pour une analyse et une comparaison.

- Cela risque d'être dur, soupira l'argenté qui retira les gants qu'il portait pour montrer ses mains portant des cicatrices de brûlures. Un accident dans mon ancien lieu de travail. Alors, pourrions-nous procéder à l'identification ? J'aimerais ramener ma patiente au centre, elle n'est pas du genre à pouvoir patienter, surtout qu'elle est aussi atteinte de troubles sexuels ...

La jeune femme donna un coup de coude dans le ventre du médecin qui lui sourit de façon très amusé alors que Shunsui se demandait quoi penser de cette situation peu commune.

* * *

Grimmjow avait de plus en plus faim, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il commençait à ne plus pouvoir tenir. Même si le vampire nommé "Ryûken" continuait de le calmer autant que possible, il commençait à être à bout, ne pouvant plus rester sur place malgré la pression que son aîné effectuait sur lui : l'odeur des deux hommes qui les observaient devenait de plus en plus alléchante et irrésistible ! Tous les deux. Le bleuté avait beau essayer de faire comprendre à son compère qu'il allait céder, celui-ci ne faisait rien pour essayer d'arranger cela.

Perdant de plus en plus patience, il tenta de s'éloigner de la vitre teintée qui, même si elle ne laissait pas voir les deux hommes, n'empêchait pas le jeune homme de les sentir eux et leur odeur enivrante ... Si appétissante ... Il avait l'impression de pouvoir entendre le battement de leurs cœurs ... Ishida se leva pour s'approcher de lui, exerçant un peu plus sa pression sur lui pour le dissuader de tenter quoi que ce soit, mais il commençait réellement à être à bout !

- J'en peux plus ! Avoua-t-il franchement. Dites-leur de partir, j'peux plus ... Ne me laissez pas faire du mal à quelqu'un !

- Ne cède pas, tu peux y arriver : tu as tenu jusqu'à maintenant, non ?

- Pourquoi vous voulez à ce point m'aider ? Je suis dangereux ... Et je ...

- Ne te pose pas ce genre de questions pour le moment. Essaye de te concentrer. Tu ne dois pas céder maintenant ...

- J'ai faim ... Tellement faim ... Ils ont l'air si délicieux ... Je veux ...

Ishida essaya bien de lui faire comprendre que c'était très dangereux, mais il n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Dans pas longtemps, il chercherait quelqu'un pour combler cette soif qui le tiraillait depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire. Il espérait franchement que quelqu'un se décide à l'achever, ne serait-ce que pour lui épargner l'idée d'être un monstre ! Il voulait que son calvaire cesse ... Il n'en pouvait plus ...

Ses sens se remirent en alerte. Il sut qu'un autre de son espèce était entrain d'approcher, sauf qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent ... Il avait l'impression de connaître cette odeur ... Mais oui ! C'était ça ! Il portait une odeur rappelant celle d'un des hommes derrière la vitre. Relevant le visage vers l'endroit où ce dernier devait se trouver, il essaya de comprendre, mais n'y parvint pas. Au contraire, cela devenait de plus en plus étrange pour lui qui ne raisonnait plus normalement. La faim lui faisait oublier tout le reste, cela jusqu'à ce que le vampire n'entre à son tour dans la pièce, un sourire étrange au coin des lèvres.

- Bonjour bonjour ! Lâcha-t-il sur un ton joyeux.

Mais lui, plus que les autres, était hostile ! Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'il soit affamé. Le jeune homme se rejeta brutalement en arrière, fronçant les sourcils, lâchant un petit grognement bien malgré lui. Il se sentait agressé et aurait bien aimé se défendre, sauf que les entraves l'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit. Il finit par se baisser, indiquant à l'autre qu'il se soumettait ... Merde ... Depuis quand était-il du genre à se soumettre ? Une chance que ce fut pas Aizen qui était là ! Il en serait mort de honte !

- Tu te souviens de moi ? Demanda l'homme.

Non, il ne se souvenait pas de lui, mais cet être n'attendait pas de réponse, au contraire : son regard lui disait clairement de la fermer.

- Écartez-vous de lui ! Hurla un homme derrière lui.

C'était celui avec les longs cheveux blancs et avec cette si envoûtante odeur. Il força l'argenté à reculer avant de revenir auprès de Grimmjow qui frissonna violemment. Le sentir si proche était plus qu'une torture. Il était sur le point de craquer. Il hurla, se relevant pour s'écarter de l'homme en lançant un regard suppliant aux deux vampires. Le nouvel arrivant semblait satisfait de le voir aussi résistant. Qu'il fasse quelque chose plutôt que de sourire de la sorte ! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Il allait finir par en perdre la raison si cela continuait ainsi ! Plutôt que de se jeter vers une proie potentielle, il s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, haletant.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? S'inquiéta quelqu'un.

- Je vous l'ai dit, il a de forts troubles psychologiques et a besoin de son traitement, déclara l'argenté. Il faut que je le ramène au centre le plus rapidement possible ou il deviendra plus que dangereux et instable.

- Alors, c'est bien lui ? C'est votre patient ? Mais il n'est pas roux ...

- Hé bien, je ne sais pas, mais ce regard bleu, je ne risque pas de me tromper ... Alors ... Il a été déclaré mort ... Et est vivant ... Est-il inculpé ou puis-je le ramener chez nous ?

- Hé, attendez, vous croyez qu'on va vous laisser l'emporter ? Hurla le si beau décoloré, se plaçant entre eux. Vous, je vous reconnais ! Vous aussi, vous devriez être mort ! Shunsui, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette affaire ?

- Moi même j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe ! Avoua l'homme interpellé. J'ai vérifié l'identité de cet homme et ... C'est bien le directeur du nouveau centre médical privé qui vient d'ouvrir ses portes, Shinzô. Il ... Enfin, il prétend être le tuteur de cet homme ... Légalement, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'empêcher d'emmener le môme : il est malade et requiert en effet des soins spécifiques que nous ne pouvons lui fournir.

- Attends, tu es entrain de me dire qu'on dois le laisser le prendre ? Tu as vu qui c'est ? Parce que ... C'est lui !

- Non, ce n'est pas lui : ses empreintes ne correspondent pas du tout ... Et ... On n'a pas le choix !

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, ils ne se rendaient pas compte que Grimmjow se calmait petit à petit ... Qu'il était prêt à bondir à tout instant. Son regard était posé sur l'homme avec la longue chevelure blanche. Il n'en put plus, son odeur était si attirante pour lui qui avait conscience d'être plus qu'affamé. Tel le prédateur qu'il était alors, il se leva lentement, se faisant aussi silencieux que possible. Le changement de son comportement ne passa pas inaperçu vu que l'autre n'hésita pas une seconde à venir l'agripper au col pour le plaquer contre le mur.

Le bleuté croisa le regard de son opposant et frissonna brutalement ... Le regard de cet homme n'avait rien d'humain. Il avait l'impression de l'entendre hurler par ses yeux qu'au moindre mouvement, il le tuerait sans la moindre hésitation, face à tous ces hommes. Lâchant un grognement, il s'agita légèrement mais finit une nouvelle fois par montrer des signes de soumission. Son regard continuait de le supplier et, l'espace de quelques secondes, il eut presque envie de simuler une attaque ... Ne serait-ce que pour abréger ses souffrances insupportables et torturantes !

- Aidez-moi, lâcha-t-il haletant.

- Je suis là pour ça, assura l'homme qui se mit à sourire. Je te promets que je vais réussir à te sortir de cet enfer, mais patiente encore un tout petit peu. On va rentrer, tu ne souffriras plus, mais si tu t'attaques à qui que ce soit ici, je te mets en isolement le temps que tu te calmes. Alors ...

Il le relâcha et se tourna vers les autres hommes présents.

- Kira, donne-leurs notre numéro privé et notre carte de visite, je vais l'emmener à la voiture. Dépêche-toi.

L'homme à la longue chevelure blanche protesta une nouvelle fois, ne semblant pas comprendre la situation. Grimmjow était heureux de noter que lui aussi ne comprenait rien à cette affaire ... Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de respirer l'odeur de cet être lorsqu'il passa juste à ses cotés ... Pourquoi était-il si attiré par cet homme ? Ce n'était pas "logique" ! Pas dans son état ! Le vampire l'attira à lui et continua de le guider à travers les couloirs, alors qu'une femme rousse les rejoignit en l'appelant "petit frère" ... Ce qui l'étonna vu qu'il se savait fils unique ... Mais il ne fit rien pour la contredire, frémissant lorsqu'elle se colla à lui pour l'enlacer en pleurnichant, racontant une histoire de "fugue" qu'il avait du mal à suivre.

Se tournant vers son compère, il constata que celui-ci était plutôt amusé par l'affaire, observant ses réactions avec intérêt. Malgré les protestations des flics, Grimmjow fut conduit jusqu'à l'extérieur du commissariat. On le fit entrer dans une voiture. Il fut installé à l'arrière tandis que le vampire se mettait à la place du conducteur et que la rousse s'installait à côté de lui. Les deux se tournèrent vers lui. La rousse soupira.

- Faut l'avouer : Aizen a toujours aussi bon goût ! Gémit-elle.

- Je m'appelle Ichimaru Gin, se présenta l'autre. Elle, c'est Matsumoto Rangiku et toi, pour le moment, tu t'appelles "Matsumoto Noeru".

- Vous allez me ramener à Aizen ? S'inquiéta Grimmjow.

- Non, rassure-toi : c'est la dernière chose que je ferai ! Vu que tu lui as résisté, c'est que tu es plutôt des nôtres.

- Des vôtres ?

- Ceux qui lui résistent ! Alors, tu es son "fils" ?

Grimmjow observa l'homme en face de lui et finit par acquiescer, répugnant à se désigner de la sorte ... Le "fils" d'Aizen ! Il était le "fils" de ce bâtard !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Lâcha sa fausse sœur avec enthousiasme. On va prendre soin de toi ! Tu ne risqueras plus rien du tout !

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir être un vampire, avoua soudainement le bleuté. Je n'ai pas envie de ... Tuer pour vivre ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas : tu n'es pas obligé de tuer pour ne plus éprouver cette soif, assura Ichimaru. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir boire un peu de sang. Izuru va bien accepter de te donner un peu de son sang pour que tu tiennes jusqu'au manoir !

La portière s'ouvrit et un jeune homme blond s'installa à ses côtés.

- On peut y aller, assura-t-il. Ichimaru-sama, Ishida-sama m'a dit de te dire qu'il allait te tuer !

- Hé, c'est de sa faute à lui aussi ! Répliqua l'argenté en soupirant. Il aurait dû y penser avant d'appeler Yoruichi ! La farceuse du groupe ... Quelle idée aussi ! Allez, on retourne au centre et on rappelle Yoruichi pour la tenir au courant ! Izuru, tu veux bien ?

Le garçon soupira tandis que l'autre démarrait le moteur de la voiture. Finalement, il se mit à califourchon au-dessus des genoux de Grimmjow qui écarquilla les yeux en le fixant, interloqué.

- Quand je dis "stop", tu t'arrêtes ! Dit-il en dégageant sa nuque.

- Non, attends, j'veux pas ! Répliqua le bleuté en grognant. J'vais pas m'arrêter ! Enlève-toi !

- Tu t'arrêteras, promis à l'avant Ichimaru dont le regard était une nouvelle fois surnaturel. Dès qu'on aura le temps, on te cherchera un "Donneur" et tu ne risqueras plus de tuer qui que ce soit ...

* * *

Juushiro était accroché au combiné du téléphone, essayant d'avoir des nouvelles de "Grimmjow", sauf qu'il semblait que personne n'était au standard ... Encore une fois ! C'était tout de même le comble ! Ils n'arrivaient même pas à joindre cet "Ichimaru" qui existait bel et bien ... Aux Etats-Unis et d'après le visa qu'ils avaient vu, il n'était là que depuis deux semaines ... Mais aucun moyen de vérifier, quant aux empreintes ... Savoir le môme entre les mains d'un homme qu'il soupçonnait clairement d'être l'agresseur de Byakuya le mettait mal à l'aise !

Se décidant à aller voir sur place, il quitta son bureau en récupérant sa veste. Shunsui était occupé à vérifier plusieurs dossiers, c'était donc le moment où jamais d'y aller. Quelqu'un vint cependant à sa rencontre. Le décoloré ne fut pas surpris de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Byakuya. Ces derniers jours, il était de plus en plus troublé et c'était compréhensible, sauf qu'il était hors de question pour Juushiro de le laisser venir avec lui !

- Si tu ne m'emmènes pas, je préviens Kyoraku, lâcha le jeune homme.

La volonté de l'aîné s'effondra à cette simple phrase. Il céda, lui faisant signe de le suivre et tous deux rejoignirent la voiture de service qu'ils pouvaient emprunter. Vu qu'ils allaient voir un témoin, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils n'aient pas le droit de l'utiliser.

- Tu te fais du mal pour rien, soupira Juushiro en prenant la place du passager.

- Non, je m'inquiète autant que toi pour ce môme ! Répliqua le jeune homme en se tournant vers lui. Je ne crains pas cet homme, contrairement à ce que tu crois ... En fait, j'avais plus peur de ce que ce môme pouvait faire que de cet homme ...

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a un trouble psychologique qu'il va se jeter sur tout le monde comme une bête enragée !

- Je ne crois pas qu'il souffre de problèmes mentaux. Je sais que tu vas me prendre pour un fou, mais ... Ils étaient pareils ... C'était ... Comment dire ?

Byakuya hésita quelques secondes, profitant de cela pour mettre la clef dans le contact avant de se tourner vers Juushiro.

- Je n'aime pas cette affaire ! Avoua-t-il franchement. Ce gamin est comme Lui ! Et cette femme aussi, elle était comme Lui ...

- De quoi tu parles ? Lâcha l'argenté en fronçant les sourcils.

- Laisse, je crois que je divague un peu.

L'aîné voulut insister, mais son portable l'en empêcha. Il dut décrocher. Il fut choqué en reconnaissant la voix de Retsu et en resta muet. Elle dut l'interpeller pour qu'il sorte de son état second.

- Désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à t'avoir au téléphone si tôt, s'excusa-t-il. Notre rendez-vous est dans trois semaines ...

- Juushiro-san ! Répliqua sévèrement la femme. Tu sembles oublier un détail ! Il va falloir que tu prennes tes dispositions alors je commence à me renseigner ! Est-ce que tu as au moins prévenu Kurosaki-san ? Il faudra qu'il te cherche un remplaçant et ...

- Écoute, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps là, j'ai une affaire en cours ...

- Ne me force pas à aller voir ton supérieur !

Juushiro frémit bien malgré lui, se doutant qu'elle mettrait à exécution cette menace. Il raccrocha sans saluer, se sentant affreusement gêné. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin, essayant de voir s'il avait entendu la conversation, mais ce dernier semblait concentré sur sa conduite.

Prendre ses dispositions ? Oui, il allait devoir prévenir Kurosaki de son état, ne serait-ce que pour que celui-ci prépare son départ. Il frissonna brutalement en repensant au fait qu'il allait disparaître prochainement ... Disparaître ... Il serait remplacé ? ... Oui, un homme peut-être remplacé aussi facilement que ça ! Tout être humain sur cette planète peut avoir un remplaçant plus efficace ou non, cela n'a pas réellement d'importance ... Personne n'est irremplaçable.

- Juushiro-san, est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Byakuya.

- Oui, tout va très bien, mentit-il.

Il se replongea dans son mutisme, observant le paysage défiler en se demandant ce qu'il devrait faire d'autre pour pouvoir partir paisiblement. Il n'avait plus de famille, juste un oncle éloigné ... Il pourrait peut-être le contacter pour que ce dernier se charge de son enterrement ? Il pouvait tout prévoir, effectuer même les payements, mais une chose était sûre : il ne voulait pas que ce soit Shunsui qui s'occupe de lui après sa mort ... Il fallait donc qu'il se sépare de lui et qu'il parte en retraite ... Ne serait-ce que pour l'épargner de cette prochaine disparition ...

Ils arrivèrent à l'adresse indiquée sur la carte de visite. La surprise se fit lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant un portail. Byakuya appuya sur la sonnette et se présenta tout en exposant la raison de sa visite, à savoir : parler avec Noeru Matsumoto de son enlèvement .On leur demanda de patienter quelques secondes le temps que le portail s'ouvre. Ils purent enfin le franchir.

Ce lieu était bien plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait. Qu'il s'agisse d'un centre médical privé semblait "improbable", certains diraient. Le manoir était suffisamment grand pour contenir plusieurs centaines de personnes, en effet, mais de là à dire qu'il était adapté à accueillir des malades ? A l'entrée les attendait le jeune Kira, qui s'était présenté comme étant un infirmier au commissariat.

- Excusez-nous pour le temps que cela a mis. Nous ne disposons pas encore de tout le personnel adéquat.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Juushiro. Où est le jeune homme ?

Il fut sur le point de répondre lorsqu'ils entendirent des protestations à l'intérieur qui alertèrent les policiers. Ils ne tardèrent pas à entrer, suivis par leur guide qui soupira de désespoir. Il y avait plusieurs personnes présentes dans la pièce. Grimmjow se disputait avec un homme à la longue chevelure noire. Entre eux, il y avait un garçon un peu plus petit aux cheveux rouge sang qui tentait de les retenir.

- Gin ! Hurla le cramoisi, perdant patience. Retiens ton p'tit protégé !

- Et toi, dresse donc ton Donneur ! Répliqua l'argenté sur un ton ironique.

- S'il vous plaît ! Appela Kira en fronçant les sourcils. Nous avons des invités !

- Quoi ? Lâcha l'ébène en se tournant vers les flics. C'est encore un couple ? C'est qui l'vampire là-dedans ?

Son ami le frappa en soupirant. Il ne fut pas le seul d'ailleurs, vu que Kira leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers eux.

- Un cas de paranoïa qui croit à l'existence des vampires, jouez le jeu où il pourrait essayer de vous enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur. Grimmjow, ces agents de police sont là pour t'interroger concernant ton enlèvement.

Le bleuté lui jeta un regard ... Un regard incroyablement hypnotisant. Le policier eut l'impression de plonger dans celui-ci ... Il brillait de plaisir et Juushiro put même y lire l'envie ... Même Shunsui n'avait jamais éprouvé autant d'envie que ce jeune homme en cet instant précis. De ce fait, le policier en oublia de respirer, ayant du mal à comprendre ce qui était entrain d'arriver.

Toutes ces impressions s'arrêtèrent lorsque quelqu'un apparut brutalement devant lui, le faisant sursauter tellement sa surprise fut grande. Il lança un regard froid à la femme qui était là. Une brune avec la peau tannée qui souriait de façon très amusée. Elle sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, sauf qu'il y eut un grondement.

- Tu m'avais dit que ça n'arriverait plus ! Hurla le bleuté à l'encontre d'Ichimaru. Pourquoi je ressens ça ?

- La mort doit t'attirer, proposa l'argenté incertain.

Le policier se figea en observant l'homme qui tapotait gentiment l'épaule du garçon, avant de reporter son attention sur eux ... Non, sur lui ! Cet homme était clairement entrain de le regarder LUI ! Il donnait l'impression de savoir ... De vraiment SAVOIR ce qui était entrain de lui arriver, mais pourtant, c'était un parfait inconnu ! Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Reprenant contenance, il se tut cependant en voyant le psychiatre s'avancer directement vers lui.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda intrigué Byakuya.

L'argenté se stoppa, se tournant vers le jeune homme, lui souriant de façon plus délicate.

- Tu me tutoies ? C'est bien, surtout que maintenant, tu vas pouvoir venir me voir vu que tu sais où je vis ... Demande à ton ami, il est le mieux placé pour te parler de "ça".

Il savait vraiment ... Mais comment pouvait-il savoir ? C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas admettre que cela fut "possible" ! A moins qu'il ne se soit renseigné à son sujet ? Non, Retsu n'avait pas pu faire de rapports quelconques sur son état ... Pas accessibles de l'extérieur, tout du moins. Byakuya se tourna directement vers lui, tentant de le sonder, mais lui n'allait sûrement pas dévoiler son état à son cadet ! Il en était tout à fait hors de question !

- Il ne te reste plus que combien de temps à vivre ? Demanda la brune à côté de lui.

Écarquillant les yeux, il se tourna vers celle-ci qui souriait largement d'un air intéressé ... C'était comme si le fait d'avoir un mourant devant elle était une bonne nouvelle. Cette constatation était pire encore que l'idée de se retrouver dans quelques mois six pieds sous terre ! Il eut envie de la frapper, mais en bon gentlemen il se retint , se contentant de lui lancer un regard noir.

- Hé, m'regarde pas comme ça ! Lâcha-t-elle avec une petite moue. Je veux juste savoir de combien de temps tu disposes pour te décider !

- Me décider ? Répliqua-t-il sèchement. Me décider sur quoi ? Sur le cercueil que je vais commander ou sur le costume que je vais porter ?

- Juushiro, ne me dis pas que c'est vrai ce qu'ils racontent ! Lâcha avec affolement son cadet.

L'argenté ne se tourna pas vers son collègue, continuant de lancer un regard noir à cette femme qui l'exaspérait de plus en plus. Son sourire toujours bien présent sur son visage commençait à l'énerver sérieusement ! Elle voulait réellement s'en prendre une ? Sans doute était-elle là pour masochisme !

- Veux-tu vivre ? Demanda-t-elle.

Cette simple question acheva de le faire entrer dans une colère noire tellement elle lui semblait futile ! Il la saisit par le col de sa chemise.

- Est-ce que je veux vivre ? Répéta-t-il avec rage. Tu te fous de moi ? T'as rien d'autre à me demander que "ça" ? Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas vouloir vivre ! J'ai trente-trois ans ! Je suis encore jeune ! Je pourrais encore vivre des dizaines d'années ! Bien sûr que j'aimerais vivre ! Bien sûr que j'aimerais encore vivre ! Mais je ne peux pas ! Je suis condamné ! Je vais ... Quoi que je fasse ... C'est fini ...

Hurler ne servirait à rien, ni même se mettre en colère ou pleurer... C'était même plutôt mauvais pour lui, mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui ... Il allait mourir. Prier de toutes ses forces ne servirait plus à rien dans son état : il ne pouvait pas y avoir de miracle ... Le temps s'écoulait lentement, le rapprochant petit à petit du moment fatidique où il devrait quitter cette terre sans laisser d'adresse ...

- Félicitations ! Lâcha sur un ton moqueur la femme. Vous avez frappé à la bonne porte !

- Quoi ? Lâcha Juushiro en relevant le visage, horrifié de la voir réagir ainsi.

- Nous pouvons te sauver !

* * *

Shunsui avait noté l'absence de ses deux collègues de travail et bien qu'au début cela ne l'ait pas spécialement inquiété, il commençait à se demander où ils avaient bien pu passer tous les deux. Il tenta de se renseigner, mais personne n'avait été prévenu. Bien qu'Hisagi les ait vu partir il y avait moins d'une demi-heure, il n'aurait su dire où ils étaient allés. Le pire était qu'ils ne répondaient pas au téléphone, ce qui acheva d'exaspérer l'ébène qui se leva pour chercher son supérieur. Il ne connaissait pas de mémoire le numéro de Byakuya, ne l'appelant que rarement : c'était Juushiro qui prenait des nouvelles de ses amis, pas lui !

L'homme était entrain de parler avec un de leurs collègues : Kaien Shiba qui travaillait au service des stupéfiants. Tous deux se turent à son approche, mais Shunsui ne s'en formalisa pas et demanda l'aide d'Isshin qui fouilla dans ses tiroirs pour trouver son petit calepin. Il le lui tendit.

- Au fait, Shunsui, tu as fini ton dossier sur l'interrogatoire de cet "Akon" ? Demanda Isshin. Shiba-san voudrait y jeter un coup d'œil.

- Cela ne servirait à rien ! Assura l'ébène avec un sourire indulgent. J'ai l'impression que celui-ci aussi n'a pas toute sa tête : d'après lui, celui qui préméditait tout cela voulait créer une drogue qui faisait perdre la raison, ou un truc du genre ... Il faudrait que des scientifiques fassent des recherches sur cette chose.

- On en a déjà effectué, avoua Shiba en posant une main sur sa hanche. Les premières données ne plaisent à personne ! Cette affaire risque de prendre des proportions incroyables ! A priori, la base de cette nouvelle drogue est de forme "biologique". On vous fera parvenir nos dernières conclusions à ce sujet.

Shunsui les salua tous deux avant de repartir vers son bureau, sortant son portable pour composer le numéro de Byakuya, essayant de le joindre. Le fait que celui-ci ne lui réponde pas était vraiment inquiétant ... Qu'arrivait-il aux deux hommes pour que ceux-ci ne répondent pas ? Surtout Juushiro qui décrochait même lorsqu'un numéro inconnu apparaissait ...

Il décida de laisser un message, lui demandant de le rappeler dès qu'il le pourrait. Soupirant, il se rassit à son bureau ...

Il n'était pas dupe : il savait que son amant avait une très mauvaise passe. Il n'aurait pas su définir ce qui lui arrivait exactement, mais c'était grave pour qu'il décide de garder le silence. Il fallait qu'il découvre ce que l'argenté voulait lui dissimuler pour pouvoir l'aider. En attendant, il avait toujours cette foutue affaire sur les bras et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Il aurait tellement voulu se concentrer sur son ami plutôt que sur cela !

- Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas, Juushiro ? Gémit-il avant de se remettre au travail.

Son portable posé sur le bureau, à un endroit facilement accessible.

* * *

- Vous êtes tous fous ! Assura l'argenté en les regardant tour à tour. Vous croyez réellement que je vais croire à cette histoire de vampires ? Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Cessez de me prendre pour un idiot !

- Grimmjow, mords-le ! Déclara Yoruichi en le pointant du doigt.

Le bleuté haussa les sourcils avant de lâcher un petit grognement, n'appréciant pas que cette femme lui parle de façon aussi familière et qu'en plus elle lui donne des ordres. Il n'était pas du genre obéissant et bien qu'ils l'aient tous parfaitement compris, certains continuaient de lui dire quoi faire !

- Bah quoi, faut bien que quelqu'un lui montre que les vampires, ça existe, se justifia-t-elle face au regard froid.

- J'peux lui montrer ! Déclara Renji avec un sourire pervers, pointant son Donneur, Nnoitra. J'le mords lui et ...

- Et rien du tout ! Répliqua l'ébène en frappant son vampire derrière la tête. J'me souviens de ce que ça peut faire quand on s'fait mordre et j'ai aucune envie de m'laisser faire ! Pas devant toute ta bande de dégénérés ! Bordel de merde !

- Nous ne rigolons pas du tout ! Assura Gin en soupirant. Byakuya-san ! Tu pourrais confirmer mes paroles !

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils. Il se tourna vers le second flic présent qui, malgré les révélations complètement folles que venait de faire Gin, restait stoïque. Quoiqu'à bien y regarder, il était légèrement plus pâle ...

- Vous vous souvenez ? Insista l'argenté avec un large sourire. L'homme qui l'a agressé ? C'était bel et bien moi ! Si vous voulez, j'peux vous rappeler les détails ? Alors, je parle de quoi ? Du fait que je lui ai fait l'amour ou bien que j'ai tué tout ces gamins ? Si je vous explique tout en détail, comme par exemple décrire la manière dont ils sont morts, vous me croirez ?

- Hé, j'croyais qu'on avait pas le droit de s'attaquer à des humains ! Lâcha avec surprise Grimmjow. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Dans certains cas, c'est accepté ! Avoua Renji avec un sourire amusé. Tu apprendras vite les règles qui nous régissent, mais sache que ce qui est interdit, c'est de tuer par plaisir ! Si tu as faim, tu manges, si tu tues ta proie par mégarde, c'est pas grave !

Le bleuté voulut protester, n'ayant aucune envie de tuer des êtres humains ! Il était devenu un vampire contre sa volonté et l'idée de tuer une personne pour se ravitailler le répugnait. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Renji avait comblé la distance entre eux pour plaquer sa main contre sa bouche.

- Les humains sont notre gibier. Même si tu te bats contre cette idée, c'est instinctif, comme le fait de tuer ceux qui menacent l'existence de ton "Donneur" ! Tu n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout ! Si quelqu'un attaquait Nnoitra, je le tuerais sans la moindre hésitation, s'il me demandait d'achever un homme, je le ferais aussi sans la moindre hésitation. Plus le rapport entre le Vampire et son Donneur est fort, plus ses envies deviennent une priorité ...

- Je n'ai aucun lien avec votre Ichimaru ! Répliqua le flic avec la longue chevelure noire sur un ton acide. Je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé non plus et ...

- C'est "instinctif" ! Répliqua le cramoisi. Le Donneur n'a pas besoin de demander ! Le Vampire le saura et agira en conséquence ! De toute façon, là n'est pas la question ! Je crois que monsieur l'agent de police te croit enfin.

En effet, l'homme semblait de plus en plus abasourdi par ce qui se passait. Il les fixait tour à tour d'un regard écarquillé. Il commençait sans doute à se dire que cela était vrai, à moins qu'il n'ait l'impression d'avoir des hallucinations ? Qu'importe, les informations aidaient grandement le nouveau vampire qui ne connaissait pas encore tout de ses propres capacités. En réalité, tout ce qu'il savait sur son espèce, c'était qu'ils étaient bien des suceurs de sang et qu'ils ne survivaient pas à la lumière du soleil ... Et immortels s'ils arrivaient à survivre, bien sûr ...

- Vous êtes complètement fous ! Affirma l'argenté. Je ne peux pas croire une telle histoire ! Vous seriez des ... Vampires ?

- C'est pourtant vrai, avoua franchement Grimmjow. Je suis un vampire ...

- Il est celui qui peut te sauver la vie si tu acceptes de devenir son Donneur ! Lâcha Gin avec un sourire satisfait. La seule condition de ta transformation est que tu te taises quand à notre véritable nature et que tu viennes de temps en temps donner de ton sang à Grimmjow.

- Juushiro, souffla Byakuya en se tournant vers son ami.

Mais il se tut, se contentant de l'observer avant de baisser le regard. Sans doute jugeait-il que c'était à lui de décider s'il était d'accord ou pas ... Sauf qu'ils oubliaient tous un petit détail : et le propre choix du bleuté ? Il ne comptait pas ? A priori, on s'en foutait de ce qu'il pourrait dire. Tout le monde oubliait qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir un Donneur, se contentant des transfusions qu'ils arrivaient à acheter à l'hôpital.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de Donneur ! Lâcha-t-il sur un ton irrité.

- C'est pourtant une des conditions pour faire partie des nôtres, répliqua Gin en retour. Je te rassure, cela a un avantage d'avoir un Donneur : tu n'éprouveras plus aussi souvent cette soif et puis, ne fais pas comme si cela ne t'intéressait pas ...

Grimmjow lâcha un petit grognement de mécontentement. Il finit par se détourner pour aller rejoindre sa chambre, ayant envie de broyer du noir de son côté ! Sauf qu'une personne se saisit de son bras. Il eut envie de se débattre, mais il se figea en voyant qu'il s'agissait du flic. Il frissonna brutalement, son odeur continuant de l'envoûter d'une étrange manière ... Il tremblait ... De lui se dégageait cette odeur de mort et ... Cet espoir qu'il ressentait.

- Cette histoire est vraie ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Vous pouvez me sauver ?

- Non ! Répliqua-t-il. J'suis pas un héros ! J'suis un monstre ! N'accepte pas de devenir le garde-manger d'une bête comme moi !

- Mais je ne veux pas mourir ... Je veux vivre ...

Ho, oui ... Ça, il le sentait bien ... Toutes ces émotions qui traversaient alors le flic, le jeune vampire qu'il était pouvait les ressentir avec une telle précision qu'il avait l'impression que c'était ce qu'il ressentait lui. Son envie de vivre ... Ce n'était pas la mort qui l'avait attiré, c'était ce besoin de continuer d'exister ... De continuer à marcher sur le chemin de la vie ... Ils étaient pareils : même si Grimmjow rejetait son existence, il n'essayait pas de se tuer alors que cela aurait été simple : Gin ou Yoruichi l'aurait tué s'il le leur avait demandé ou bien il aurait simplement pu ouvrir la porte pour sortir dehors ... Il voulait lui aussi vivre ...

Fermant les yeux, il laissa le flot d'émotions le traverser, le transpercer de toutes parts et il comprit qu'il allait de toute façon céder maintenant. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il rencontra un visage empli d'espoir ... Il ne pouvait pas lui dire de repartir crever ! Plus maintenant ... c'est donc décidé qu'il se tourna vers son aîné.

- Qu'est-c'que j'dois faire ? Demanda-t-il.

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de l'argenté.

- Pas tout de suite, lâcha-t-il en se tournant vers le flic. J'aimerais juste que vous me promettez de ne jamais parler de notre secret à qui que ce soit : tout ce qui se déroule dans ce manoir reste dans ce manoir ! C'est la seule et unique condition pour que j'accepte que ce lien se fasse ... Et je veux que Byakuya fasse la même promesse : je n'ai pas envie de voir demain des hommes avec des pieux se précipiter ici pour nous tuer !

* * *

Grimmjow était délicat. Il l'avait enlacé, son souffle chaud frôlait sa peau si sensible, ses mains s'étaient légèrement resserrées sur ses vêtements et sa respiration s'était accélérée alors qu'il marquait ses toutes dernières hésitations. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait un Donneur et bien qu'Ichimaru le lui ait bien expliqué, il devait être terrifié par l'idée de planter ses crocs dans un être humain et de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter à temps. Personne n'avait dit que cela ne serait pas risqué, au contraire. Yoruichi avait même sous-entendu qu'il pouvait y passer, mais Juushiro s'en fichait ...

Ce n'était pas que l'idée d'avoir du sang qui semblait mettre le vampire dans cet état, il avait l'impression que le jeune homme ressentait de l'envie. Bien que cela le gêna légèrement, il constata que cette impression était bien véritable lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres frôler sa gorge, avant que ses canines ne se plantent enfin dans son cou. La douleur fut grande, mais il s'y était attendu. Ce qu'il attendait moins, c'était ce qui suivit : toutes ces émotions qui l'envahirent brutalement ... C'était vraiment incroyable et il frissonna bien malgré lui contre le vampire qui s'alimentait.

Ses forces l'abandonnaient de plus en plus. Ses jambes commencèrent à fléchir et lorsqu'elles ne purent plus le soutenir, Grimmjow écarta son visage, lâchant un soupir de contentement. Tous deux tombèrent au sol. Les bras du bleuté l'attirèrent cependant à lui et il prit la lame que lui tendit Gin pour couper son poignet avant de le présenter aux lèvres de Juushiro.

- Attention, quand tu auras bu son sang, tu ne pourras plus jamais faire marche arrière, annonça l'argenté qui se détourna pour s'approcher de Byakuya.

Son choix était fait : il avait envie de vivre, c'est pourquoi il se saisit du bras de Grimmjow pour combler la distance entre ses lèvres et la blessure du bleuté. Il suça le sang qui coulait et il dut admettre une chose : le goût du sang était bien différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Mais le goût métallique ne le dissuada en rien et lorsqu'il sut qu'il avait assez pris de sang, il se laissa aller contre le torse du jeune vampire qui resserra ses bras sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Byakuya qui semblait chamboulé.

Inquiet, Juushiro se tourna vers le jeune homme qui avait posé une main contre sa bouche, semblant réellement troublé. Gin s'approcha de lui avec un sourire amusé et souffla contre son oreille pour le taquiner, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir le jeune flic qui sursauta en se tournant vers le vampire, choqué.

- C'est le jeunot ! Avoua-t-il. Il n'arrive pas encore à contrôler ses pouvoirs de vampire ... Il est tout frais, il faudra attendre avant de pouvoir le sortir du manoir sans risque, mais on est sûr d'un truc : il ne risque plus de mordre au hasard les gens !

- De quoi vous parlez ? Interrogea l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs.

- De rien, je te rassure. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer avant de retourner chez toi, quoiqu'en réalité, vous pouvez aussi rester ici quelques temps ...

Il avait lancé un regard au jeune flic qui était clairement empli de sous-entendus. Juushiro en vint à se demander quel lien pouvait unir un Donneur à son Vampire. Peut-être aurait-il dû demander plus d'infos avant de se lancer dans cette affaire ... Mais il se sentait bien contre cet homme finalement. Il se sentait en sécurité.


	4. Troisième Nuit : Juushiro, Partie 2

**Couples : **Partie 2 : _Shunsui X Juushiro - Grimmjow X Juushiro - Kyoraku + Grimmjow_

**Genre : **Yaoi / Surnaturel / Mystery

**Rating :** M - Lemon Yaoi

**Note d'Axel :** Hé oui, l'idée de base est trop longue, c'est pourquoi elle sera divisée en plusieurs parties. Je ne sais pas combien exactement, mais une chose est sûre : j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop longue ! Donc il faut avoir lu le chapitre précédent pour bien comprendre celui-ci, enfin ... C'est préférable quoi ... Bonne lecture !

**Bêta Correctrices : **_Irkiala _& _Wesley Iriah Douglas_

* * *

Juushiro était rentré comme si de rien n'était et même si son amant l'avait un peu réprimandé pour son absence, il l'avait vite laissé tranquille, sentant qu'il n'allait pas bien. Le décoloré avait fait comme un jour quelconque de la semaine, se servant une tasse de cappuccino, la sirotant. Il était ensuite allé dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il s'était regardé dans le miroir, il avait constaté qu'il n'avait changé en rien.

Une marque rouge dans le cou, c'était la seule chose qui avait changé. Même si elle était bien là, il se demandait s'il était réellement "sauvé" ... Comment savoir ? Il avait conscience qu'une chose avait changé en lui, avait conscience qu'entre lui et Grimmjow, il y avait maintenant "quelque chose", mais peut-être n'était-ce là que son imagination ? Après tout, la plupart des habitants qui lui avaient juré que cette histoire était vraie, vivaient tous dans un asile... Peut-être étaient-ils tous entrés dans un monde empli d'illusions ? Comme cette marque et cette impression étrange ?

Ichimaru lui avait déclaré que le fait que Grimmjow soit aussi "jeune" pouvait créer des ouvertures entre eux deux ... De forts échanges de sentiments et qu'il valait mieux qu'ils soient séparés ... Il avait demandé au flic de venir une fois par semaine pour alimenter le bleuté ... Allait-il venir le voir que pour ça ? Alors que depuis que le lien était créé, il éprouvait des sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas ...

Peur, indépendance et solitude ...

Peur, parce que le jeune vampire savait qu'il était pourchassé par quelqu'un de plus fort. Sans doute était-ce la raison qui le poussait à rester au manoir alors qu'il aimait être son propre maître ... Indépendance, parce qu'il était une tête brulée et aimait se créer des règles qu'il enfreignait, vivre en communauté était extrêmement dur pour lui ... Solitude parce qu'il avait vécu toute sa vie à ne compter que sur lui-même. La seule fois qu'il avait accepté de suivre quelqu'un, il l'avait regretté au plus haut point ! ...

Et cette rage ...

C'était le sentiment le plus puissant chez le jeune homme : cette rage qu'il éprouvait contre celui qui l'avait transformé ... Un jour, Grimmjow irait retrouver celui qui l'avait transformé pour le tuer ... Tenter de le tuer parce qu'il ne possédait pas la puissance nécessaire, c'est pourquoi sa rage augmentait encore et encore ! Il répugnait sa faiblesse ! Il voulait vite devenir fort et espérait qu'Ichimaru et les autres l'aideraient ...

- Juushiro, tout va bien ? Demanda derrière la porte Shunsui qui semblait très inquiet.

- Oui, ça va ! Assura-t-il d'une voix faible. Excuse-moi, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

L'homme franchit tout de même la porte. Le décoloré lui jeta un coup d'œil, se doutant qu'il n'arriverait pas à le duper longtemps ... Non, il n'y arriverait pas. Il finit par soupirer en se détournant alors que l'ébène le rejoignait, l'enlaçant tendrement et l'embrassant dans le cou avant de marquer une pose, notant l'étrange cicatrice qui était maintenant présente sur sa gorge.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Lâcha-t-il, surpris.

- Je ne sais pas, déclara le décoloré en frôlant la peau. Comment j'ai pu me faire ça ? J'ai beau chercher ...

- C'est le même genre que celle que porte de temps en temps Byakuya, non ? Vous ne feriez pas une allergie à quelque chose vous deux ?

Oui ... C'était le cas ... Dire qu'à une époque, il pensait que le jeune homme devenait parano en expliquant qu'il était suivi. Plus jamais Juushiro ne douterait d'un homme qui prétendait être surveillé, vu qu'Ichimaru avait avoué se servir "seul" ... Pendant les ouvertures que lui offrait le flic. Il avait même ri en assurant que personne ne pourrait jamais l'empêcher de voir son "Donneur". Même si cette partie de la conversation avait mis mal à l'aise Juushiro, il avait aussi pris conscience que son vampire n'était pas trop quémandant à son sujet ...

Quelque chose se posa sur la marque. Lorsque le décoloré réalisa que c'était son amant qui avait posé ses lèvres dessus, il s'écarta un peu brutalement, éprouvant une soudaine angoisse. Il posa sa main contre sa gorge. Il avait réellement eu une étrange impression en sentant les lèvres de Shunsui se poser à cet endroit qui était maintenant ... Marqué ... Il lança un regard un peu perdu à son amant, mais se remit vite de son état et sourit à ce dernier.

- Désolé, ça fait mal, se justifia-t-il. Ne la touche plus ...

- Y a-t-il autre chose que je ne dois pas toucher chez toi ? Demanda d'un ton moqueur l'ébène en souriant étrangement. Comme par exemple ... Est-ce que je peux toucher ça ?

Ses doigts s'étaient relevés pour aller caresser sa bouche qu'il convoitait clairement. Il finit par se pencher vers lui, les effleurant délicatement avant d'approfondir son baiser. L'argenté se laissa transporter par le flot, répondant sans la moindre hésitation, se laissant volontiers tomber dans ses bras. Très vite, l'étreinte se fit de plus en plus pressante, les lèvres et les mains se glissèrent sur son corps, l'embrassant, frôlant ses points sensibles ...

* * *

Grimmjow n'aimait vraiment pas sa situation de vampire. Bien qu'Ichimaru ait décidé de le prendre sous son aile, il avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler toutes ces choses nouvelles. Le bleuté regrettait presque d'être sorti de son cercueil. Il aurait pu rester des mois enfermé et serait sans doute devenu fou en ressortant, mais il aurait eu le temps de perdre toutes les émotions qui prouvaient que, malgré sa transformation, il pouvait avoir des sentiments humain ... Et ça, il n'en pouvait plus ...

Chaque fois qu'il sortait, il sentait les émotions trop fortes. Bien souvent l'on oublie que les gens sont facilement irritables ... Qui avait eu cette idée de lui foutre un Donneur ? Un mec en plus ! On n'aurait pas pu le prévenir avant qu'il valait mieux prendre un être du sexe opposé ? Bordel de merde ! Un peu plus et il se serait jeté sur lui pour le ... Le ... Tiens, d'ailleurs ... Comment on le faisait entre deux hommes consentants ? Frissonnant, il décida de repousser ses interrogations en jetant un regard sombre à Renji qui s'amusait bien à transmettre toutes ses émotions ...

Ce gros con ! Il aimait bien le faire chier en l'emmerdant de diverses façons et que dire de son putain de Donneur qui éprouvait tout un tas d'émotions et ne tentait même pas de les retenir ? Lâchant un grognement, le bleuté essaya de trouver un coin tranquille dans le manoir. Il tomba nez à nez avec Gin qui lui sourit largement.

- Grimmjow, si tu fuis le monde, tu n'arriveras pas à contrôler ton empathie ! Soupira l'argenté qui l'attrapa au bras pour l'emporter vers son point de départ. Sois un peu plus sérieux ! Et ne me dis pas que tu veux rester cloitré ici toute ta vie !

- Cet enfoiré de Renji partage ses envies perverses de faire des trucs avec son Donneur ! Répliqua le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils. Dis-lui d'arrêter !

- Pourquoi donc ? Ce sont les émotions les plus intenses : le désir. Si tu arrives à combattre ça, tu pourras te protéger de tout !

- Le problème qu'il y a, c'est que j'peux pas ... J'veux pas partager ces émotions là ! J'suis ...

- Tu as pris un Donneur masculin ... Souffla amusé l'argenté.

Grimmjow soupira, se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait un mauvais choix ... Éprouver du désir pour un homme n'était pas dégradant, mais ... Enfin, c'était juste qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'être avec un homme et rien que de s'imaginer la "chose" ... C'était vraiment ... Comment dire ? Il n'avait pas envie de retenter le coup ...

- Les vampires ne pensent plus comme les humains, avoua franchement Gin. Ils ne peuvent se reproduire que d'une manière, transformer un humain en Donneur et faire en sorte que ce dernier franchisse le dernier stade de la transformation. Le mot "sexe" n'a aucun sens, nous choisissons notre compagnon sur d'autres critères ...

- Tu veux dire quoi là ? Répliqua le cadet en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que c'est tout à fait normal que tu éprouves du désir pour un homme ! Bientôt, tu trouveras cela normal de le convoiter et un jour, tu iras même jusqu'à te glisser dans son lit pour une étreinte charnelle et passionnée.

- J'veux pas faire un truc pareil ! Répliqua agacé Grimmjow. J'suis pas un violeur ...

Gin posa sa main contre la bouche du plus jeune et le repoussa pour le plaquer contre le mur, ne souriant plus du tout.

- Arrête de te battre contre ce que tu es ! Lâcha-t-il froidement. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu es capable, ni jusqu'où tu pourrais aller pour ton Donneur ! Un jour, tu pourrais aller jusqu'à te damner pour lui ... Tout n'est qu'instinct chez nous ! Protéger l'être qui nous aide à survivre, choisir son compagnon ... Et chercher à défendre sa place de "dominant" lorsqu'on sens une petite divergence !

Sa prise s'était faite quelques secondes plus forte. L'aîné le relâcha pour se détourner de lui, le laissant incertain quant à ce qui venait de se passer. Il préféra ne pas en parler d'avantage, se disant que de toute manière il apprendrait assez vite ce dont il serait capable, que ce soit d'instinct ou bien de lui-même, tout simplement ...

- Je ne veux pas ta place, assura-t-il.

- Tu te trompes, ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète mais plutôt ton envie de nous fuir au plus vite, avoua l'argenté en se tournant vers lui. Ton père est Aizen. Je sais de quoi il est capable ... Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir tomber entre ses mains par hasard !

- Mais pourquoi ? Putain ! Pourquoi vous voulez à ce point m'aider vous et les autres ?

- Les autres par "intérêt", moi parce que je suis ton "grand-frère" ! Mon père est aussi Aizen Sosuke. Il a agi avec toi comme il a agi avec moi ... Ne cherche pas à nous fuir, nous ne te voulons aucun mal, alors fais-nous un peu confiance.

Agissait-il aussi par instinct en cherchant à le protéger de la sorte ? Comment savoir ? Il verrait bien si c'était le cas ...

Un flot d'émotion le traversa si brutalement qu'il eut du mal à tout gérer. C'était des sensations si intenses qu'il glissa contre le mur. Du désir et de l'envie le submergèrent, mais pas pour l'argenté qui était maintenant son Donneur, pour un autre homme qu'il aurait pu décrire comme s'il le connaissait personnellement alors qu'il savait ne pas le connaître. Ce qu'il éprouvait ne s'arrêtait pas qu'à des choses intérieures : il eut l'impression de sentir des mains et eut l'impression de répondre aux attentions ... Il aimait ce que lui faisait l'autre, essayant de lui faire apprécier ce contact en retour.

- Grimmjow, calme-toi, lâcha la voix de Gin.

Difficile de se calmer quand on éprouvait ce genre de chose, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ressente tout cela ! Cela le mettait mal à l'aise de ressentir ça et d'avoir l'impression de le vivre ! C'était désagréable ! Il avait conscience que cela ne venait pas de lui, mais il sentait son corps se réchauffer et sentait son envie prendre une dimension telle qu'il n'arrivait plus à la contrôler. Lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le toucher, il lâcha un gémissement en fermant les yeux, voyant cette scène qui se déroulait dans son esprit devenir plus intense encore.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Souffla-t-il en grognant.

- Ça doit être ton Donneur, avoua l'argenté. Ses sentiments sont trop forts pour son amant ... J'irai le voir à ce sujet ... Il ne faudrait pas que ça te mette dans cet état chaque fois ... Putain, Grimmjow, calme-toi ! Tout le monde dans le manoir doit ressentir ce que tu vis, là ...

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour se calmer et cette constatation l'énerva plus encore : Renji allait bien se foutre de sa gueule le lendemain !

* * *

Shunsui était installé à son bureau, pensif. Il n'était pas dupe et savait que son amant lui cachait quelque chose, sauf qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était ... Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs à avoir des secrets : Byakuya semblait aussi dissimuler quelque chose. Son regard perçant se posa sur le jeune homme qui était entrain de rédiger un rapport. Il était de nouveau pâle. Ceci était étrange vu que le ténébreux assurait être en pleine forme, d'ailleurs : c'était le cas ! Il n'avait jamais été aussi efficace quand cet instant, mais son teint était à la limite du surnaturel ...

- Shunsui-san ! Appela une voix à côté de lui.

Se tournant, il fut étonné de voir Retsu qui le fixait avec inquiétude. Elle parut gênée et passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux pour remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille. Pourquoi paraissait-elle aussi nerveuse ?

- Sais-tu où est Juushiro ?

- Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, répondit-il avec un sourire. Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Visite médicale ...

- Je croyais que ce serait plutôt vers la fin de l'année ! Pourquoi la prévoir si tôt ?

- Parce que ton petit ami m'y force ! Lâcha-t-elle avec un soupir.

- De quoi tu parles ?

La femme lui jeta un regard désolé.

- Il faudra que tu le lui demandes, murmura-t-elle. Envoie-le moi dès qu'il arrive, je ...

- Désolé, mais on va être un peu occupé aujourd'hui : on doit aller voir le gamin ... Qui a fait un séjour à la morgue ...

- Ah oui, celui que TU as envoyé à la morgue ! Reprit-elle sur un ton amusé. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ce genre d'erreur ...

- Retsu, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Soupira Shunsui. Je te jure que je n'ai pas senti son pouls ! Il était glacial ! J'avais l'impression de tenir un glaçon entre mes mains !

- Cela arrive de faire une erreur. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je te taquinais ! Mais vous passerez tous les deux à votre visite médicale ! Et dans la journée ! Sinon ...

Elle aborda un de ses sourires d'apparence doux et chaleureux ... Seulement d'apparence car l'on sentait clairement la menace peser sur soi. Le policier reporta son attention sur son rapport, essayant de le terminer alors que la jeune femme repartait et interpellait un autre agent. En tout cas, cela n'avait pas diminuer les inquiétudes de l'ébène qui se demandait comment aborder le sujet avec son amant. Se montrer patient ne ferait qu'augmenter le stress qu'il éprouvaient alors et bonjour les cheveux blancs !

Juushiro apparut une heure plus tard à la porte de l'ascenseur, prêt à partir pour aller rejoindre le centre où était hébergé leur témoin. L'ébène ne tarda pas à attraper sa veste pour rejoindre l'argenté qui semblait débattre avec Byakuya. Il fut surpris de voir le plus jeune refuser catégoriquement de venir avec eux. Il semblait nerveux et se frottait la nuque en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Shunsui avec un sourire taquin.

- Byakuya-kun ne semble pas vouloir venir avec nous, répondit avec gêne Juushiro.

- Rien au monde ne pourra me faire retourner dans cet asile de fous ! Grogna le jeune homme.

- Bah, pourquoi ça ?

- Ichimaru Gin ! Soupira son amant.

- Je te l'accorde, cela doit être troublant de revoir un homme qui ressemble autant à ton agresseur, mais ...

- Je n'irai pas ! Trancha le ténébreux en lançant un regard froid à son aîné. Cet homme ne m'inspire pas confiance, je ne veux pas me retrouver en sa présence !

- Hé, ce n'est pas comme s'il était dangereux pour toi !

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur le dossier reposant sur son bureau. Il semblait mal à l'aise. Shunsui se demanda s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose dont il n'avait pas été mis au courant. Juushiro semblait tout aussi gêné que leur cadet et finit même par abandonner l'affaire, tirant le bras de son amant pour l'entrainer jusqu'à l'ascenseur, appuyant sur le bouton qui les mènerait au garage.

- Dis, il s'est passé quelque chose entre Bya-kun et le psychiatre ? S'enquit l'ébène.

- Je crois que c'est le cas, sinon, pourquoi agirait-il de la sorte ?

- Tu les as laissé tous les deux seuls ?

- J'ai ... Oui, j'ai été distrait à un moment donné ... Excuse-moi, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais ...

- Ce n'est pas grave, je sais que tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme, mais fais plus attention la prochaine fois. Au fait, Retsu veut te voir ce soir pour la visite médicale.

L'argenté se figea quelques secondes avant de reprendre vie, soupirant avant de passer devant l'ébène pour se diriger vers leur voiture de service. Shunsui se serait bien lancé sur l'occasion pour tenter de lui faire cracher le morceau concernant ce "secret" qui semblait peser sur ses épaules, sauf qu'il perdait tout le temps ses moyens, surtout lorsqu'il prenait cet air de petit chien battu et torturé sans raison. Ha, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il paraisse si fragile alors qu'ils appartenaient tous deux à l'unité la plus dangereuse de la ville ?

Soupirant, l'homme décida de prendre le volant, sachant que Juushiro n'aimait pas conduire. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas aussi proche de son amour qu'il ne l'aurait cru ? Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir le soutenir, sachant que c'était très grave, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir partager son fardeau avec lui, ce qui était d'autant plus désolant ...

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à la propriété du centre Shinzô et comme d'habitude, ils durent attendre quelques instants que le portail s'ouvre. Comme à chaque fois qu'il venait ici, tous les volets étaient fermés. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il savait ce qu'il y avait dans cette maison, le jeune homme se demanda combien de vampires vivaient dans cette demeure. Sûrement plus qu'il ne le croyait : il n'avait rencontré qu'Abaraï, Ichimaru et Shihoin ... Mais d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, ils étaient bien plus nombreux et tous ne vivaient pas au manoir. Le cramoisi par exemple : il vivait habituellement chez son Donneur qui pourtant, ne l'appréciait pas du tout ...

Shihoin non plus ne vivait pas dans le centre. Il semblait que ce n'était qu'un lieu intermédiaire où les vampires apprenaient à vivre leur nouvelle condition. Ce n'était cependant pas sûr et Juushiro n'était pas prêt à parier là-dessus, se disant qu'il en savait déjà suffisamment. Autant ne pas en rajouter : Ichimaru lui avait fait savoir que c'était dangereux de trop en savoir sur eux.

- Je présume que vous venez voir Matsumoto, les accueillit le jeune Izuru. Il doit déjà être dans le salon.

Les deux agents ne tardèrent pas à y aller. Ils trouvèrent le jeune homme assis sur un fauteuil. En face de lui, il y avait Abaraï qui ricanait de façon étrange alors qu'un peu plus loin, Nnoitra semblait assez troublé. C'était étrange, mais le regard que leur lança le cramoisi semblait empli de sous-entendus.

- Salut vous deux ! Lâcha le vampire avec un large sourire. Comment allez-vous ?

- Renji, grogna Grimmjow, le regard empli de menace.

- Les formules de politesse, tu connais ? J'veux juste me montrer aimable ...

- Méfiez-vous de ce jeune homme ! Lâcha derrière eux Ichimaru. Il est sexuellement dépendant ! Un vrai nympho prêt à expérimenter un tas de choses et comme notre pauvre Noeru se refuse à lui, il adore le taquiner !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Râla le cramoisi en se levant, se sentant insulté.

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit de le laisser tranquille ? Je t'avais prévenu ! Les vilains garçons méritent d'être punis ! Jiruga, pouvez-vous reconduire Abaraï à sa chambre ?

Tout le monde marqua une pose et le nommé eut un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres. Il finit par attraper le "fou" pour l'entrainer alors que celui-ci restait septique. Il finit par réagir et protesta farouchement en essayant de se défaire de la prise de l'ébène sans y parvenir, tout cela sous les regards de Juushiro et Shunsui qui ne savaient pas s'ils devaient aider ou pas le jeune homme. Finalement, ils décidèrent de ne pas se mêler de l'affaire et le directeur du centre les laissa tranquilles, les laissant seuls avec le jeune homme.

L'argenté reporta son attention sur le bleuté qui détournait le visage, il semblait très mal à l'aise ... Non, en réalité, c'était plus que ça : il ne semblait même pas capable de les regarder en face. Lorsque Shunsui lui tendit la main, il lâcha un petit grognement avant de se détourner, s'écartant. Son comportement paraissait étrange, cela même pour les "humains" qu'ils étaient.

- Matsumoto ! Lâcha Ichimaru sur un ton menaçant.

- Jaggerjack ! Répliqua Grimmjow avec irritation. C'est Jaggerjack ou Ichimaru à la limite ! Mais sûrement pas "Matsumoto" ! J'veux pas être associé à cette ... Putain, c'est quoi ce monstre ? Vous vous rendez compte ? Elle est chiante, étouffante et ...

- C'est pas très gentil ! Lâcha une voix féminine derrière lui. Tu es de mauvais poil ... Je crois que tu as besoin ... D'un gros câlin !

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme qui avait été présentée comme sa sœur enlaçait le jeune homme, l'étouffant à moitié avec sa volumineuse poitrine. Cette fois, ce fut Izuru qui intervint pour sauver le bleuté en emportant la rousse qui protesta, assurant qu'elle n'avait aucune envie "incestueuse" en cet instant, cela malgré le corps d'Apollon de son "frère" et ainsi de suite. L'agent de police se dit que si jamais il avait été à la place de son amant, il aurait pu croire à cette version qui prétendait qu'ils étaient dans un asile de fous !

Ils s'installèrent sur le fauteuil en face du jeune homme. En l'observant, Juushiro se demanda ce qui lui arrivait : il semblait avoir du mal à soutenir leurs regards. C'était étrange, non ? Était-ce à cause de ce qui s'était passé ? Du fait qu'il soit devenu ... Son Donneur ? Ce n'était pas sûr, mais il décida de ne pas demander d'explications pour le moment, se disant qu'il pourrait voir cela avec Grimmjow ce soir.

Shunsui débuta l'interrogatoire et comme à son habitude, le bleuté resta vague quant à ce qu'il avait vécu ainsi que sur les personnes, déclarant comme à chaque fois qu'il n'avait pas vu le visage de ses agresseurs. Ichimaru avait dû le coacher concernant son enlèvement : l'argenté avait été très clair concernant cette affaire. C'était à eux de la régler ! Eux, les vampires ...

- Matsumoto-kun, il faut que tu fasses un effort, soupira l'ébène. Si tu veux que tes agresseurs soient un jour attrapés ...

- J'me souviens pas d'eux ! Répliqua le bleuté sur un ton polaire.

- Il faut faire un effort, ils pourraient s'attaquer de nouveau à vous ...

- D'accord, alors vous voulez que j'vous raconte quoi exactement ? Parce que d'eux, j'me souviens de rien ! Mais j'me souviens parfaitement de tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! Comme ces nuits de torture ! Le fait d'être enfermé dans ce putain de cercueil ! Croire chaque jour que j'vais clamser sans que ce soit le cas ! Ils me laissaient croire que j'allais crever la dalle, mais c'était même trop beau de croire qu'ils me laisseraient mourir ! C'est ça qu'tu veux entendre ?

Pourquoi semblait-il si mécontent ? Haussant les sourcils, Juushiro fixa le jeune vampire qui lâcha un nouveau grognement et se tourna vers Ichimaru. C'était étrange, mais ce dernier semblait hostile, malgré la présence d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant au coin de ses lèvres. C'était vraiment étrange comme situation : comment faisait-il pour ressentir cela ? Était-ce à cause du lien qui le liait à Grimmjow ? Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, mais était bien décidé à avoir des réponses à ses questions.

- Écoutez, je sais que cela est dur pour vous mais ... Commença Shunsui.

Le bleuté eut une étrange réaction et lâcha un autre grognement, mais bien plus hostile que les précédents. Son regard se posa sur l'ébène. Il semblait empli d'avertissement, comme s'il disait "je t'attaque si tu continues". D'après ce qu'éprouvait alors Juushiro, cette "menace" était bien réelle. Que pouvait-il faire pour empêcher cela ? Il ne savait pas et finit par se lever.

Ichimaru fut cependant plus rapide que lui. Il semblait lui aussi prendre très au sérieux le comportement de son cadet. Encore une fois, le jeune vampire les surprit en se levant, sautant par dessus le fauteuil pour s'écarter.

- Désolé, je crois bien que Matsumoto-kun n'était pas prêt ! Soupira Ichimaru. Je vais vous demander de partir pour ...

- J'en ai ma claque ! Hurla Grimmjow, faisant sursauter l'argenté. J'en peux plus !

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à s'élancer, voulant sans doute fuir la pièce. Bien que son aîné vampire tenta de le retenir, le bleuté ne se laissa pas faire et le repoussa si brutalement que l'argenté percuta le mur. Le jeune vampire en profita pour s'éclipser par la porte avant que les deux flics n'aient eu le temps d'intervenir. Juushiro s'approcha de l'argenté qui paraissait gêné. Pas étonnant : Grimmjow semblait avoir pété un câble ...

- Je vais aller le voir ! Décida le flic en laissant Ichimaru à Shunsui.

- Non, attendez ! Répliqua l'argenté.

Il essaya bien sûr de l'arrêter, mais Juushiro s'était déjà élancé derrière le jeune vampire, sachant tout naturellement où le trouver. C'était étrange, mais en se concentrant un peu, il n'eut aucun mal à retracer son chemin, sachant exactement où il avait failli trébucher. Jusqu'où pouvait bien s'étendre leur lien ? En fait, l'argenté avait peur de le découvrir ... Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il ne sache pas tout de cette affaire ?

* * *

Grimmjow était retourné dans sa chambre, n'ayant nulle part où aller ! Il en avait mare de devoir rester dans ce putain de manoir duquel il ne pouvait pas sortir, ce qui commençait à l'irriter : il avait envie de sortir, de chasser ... Mais pas une proie comme les autres ... Depuis quelques temps, il avait une envie bien particulière et cela l'effrayait à un point inimaginable : depuis quand est-ce qu'il était devenu ... Accro au sexe ? Ha, rien que d'y penser ! Il se sentait gêné et était terrifié à l'idée que Renji ne découvre ses nouvelles envies ! Déjà qu'il s'amusait du fait qu'il ait pu ressentir les émotions des ébats entre son Donneur et son amant ...

Il frissonna en sentant Juushiro s'approcher et chercha un coin où se dissimuler, sauf qu'il ne savait pas où vu que la chambre ne contenait qu'un lit et une armoire où il aurait franchement du mal à se cacher. Il décida d'abandonner l'idée de trouver refuge et décida de faire face ... Jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit en fait : il fut pris d'un étrange sentiment de colère. Il eut presque envie de le jeter dehors et de se barricader. Pourquoi était-il si énervé contre cet homme ? C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre ! Était-ce à cause de ... Ce qu'il avait vu et ressenti par son biais ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda l'adulte en s'approchant de lui.

Allez savoir pourquoi, mais Grimmjow lâcha un grognement. Il passa par dessus le lit pour s'écarter de l'argenté. La seconde suivante, il se sentit affreusement stupide et se renfrogna sur lui-même. Il allait devoir apprendre à retenir ses ... Comment décrire ce qu'il éprouvait là ? Ha ! Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se reconnaître dans son comportement, mais une chose le rassurait : il ne ressemblait toujours pas à cet enfoiré qui l'avait transformé en monstre !

- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Lâcha le bleuté. Dégage d'ici et ne reviens pas !

- Le deal, c'est que je te donne de mon sang quand tu en as besoin, non ? Répliqua l'homme sur un ton froid. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si tu ne bois pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? C'est bon, t'es sauvé maintenant alors ...

- Je tiens toujours parole ! Mon sang est le tien ! Si tu en as besoin, n'hésite pas à te servir. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il se sentit exaspéré bien malgré lui. Encore une fois, il eut du mal à expliquer son propre comportement. Sa colère s'intensifia lorsqu'il eut l'impression de ne pas être compris par son Donneur ... Depuis quand celui-ci pouvait-il le comprendre ? Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours ! Comment aurait-il pu le connaître en si peu de temps ? Même lui se rendait compte que cela n'avait pas de sens ! Le pire, c'est que comprendre cela ne changeait pas la montée colérique de son être. Il finit par y céder, renversant son lit sur le sol.

- Grimmjow, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lâcha agacé l'argenté qui l'agrippa au bras.

L'odeur si enivrante le saisit avec force, le prenant de court. Il crut perdre le contrôle, attrapant l'adulte pour le plaquer contre le mur. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être envoûté par cette odeur qui pourtant, était quelconque ? Non ... Pas "quelconque" ... C'était l'odeur de son Donneur. Il aimait pouvoir la sentir, se sentant subjugué par cet homme dans son intégralité ... Il eut envie de savourer ce moment et se pencha vers cette nuque alléchante, la reniflant quelques secondes avant que ses dents ne la frôle délicatement ...

Cette partie là était à lui et rien qu'à lui ! L'autre flic n'avait pas violé ce lieu qui n'était réservé qu'à lui ! Juushiro avait instinctivement protégé sa gorge de toute attaque venant de son amant, cela rassurait Grimmjow sans qu'il ne sut pourquoi ... Et le mécontentait à la fois : cela ne lui suffisait pas ... Il voulait plus de cet homme et n'aimait pas l'idée de le partager avec un autre ... En comprenant ça, il put mettre un mot à ce qu'il ressentait alors : de la jalousie ...

C'était tellement stupide ! Pourquoi était-il jaloux ? Ce n'était pas comme si cet homme était à lui ... Si, en fait ... Il avait l'impression qu'il était à lui ... Qu'il lui appartenait ... Il avait envie que celui-ci le comprenne ! Le bleuté délaissa le cou pour sceller ses lèvres avec celles de l'homme, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à tenter d'approfondir le baiser. Mais il sentit une forte résistance venant de la part de l'argenté qui tenta de le repousser en vain. Grimmjow utilisa sa force, se saisissant de l'homme pour l'entraver. Il savait comment faire pour qu'il lui cède et lui transmit son désir. Il l'entendit gémir et continua à caresser sa bouche de sa langue. Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller plus loin, ses mains s'aventurant sur le corps, se saisissant de la chemise pour la tirer, dévoiler son torse. Ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau, remontant jusqu'à atteindre ses boutons de chair qui se dressèrent si rapidement que cela le fit entrer dans une étrange transe. Il perdit le contrôle de lui-même et tira l'homme, le faisant basculer sur le sol. Il avait l'impression d'être possédé par une bête enragée qui ne cherchait qu'à assouvir son propre désir en cet instant. Il se jeta sur lui, se mettant à califourchon au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser. Juushiro continuait de résister, essayant de le repousser. Grimmjow gronda de mécontentement.

Plus il lui résistait et plus il avait envie d'aller loin. Il avait l'impression de comprendre pourquoi il était dans cet état : pourquoi cet homme se refusait-il à lui alors qu'il était censé être son maître ? Il acceptait d'être avec cet autre homme qui était beaucoup moins fort et quelconque ! Plus cela allait et plus il avait envie de le forcer ... De lui faire mal ... De lui faire comprendre que c'était lui et lui seul qui décidait !

Il entendit quelqu'un pénétrer dans la chambre, une odeur inconnue qui n'hésita pas à venir en aide à l'humain. Il fut saisi et jeté en arrière avec une force incroyable. Percutant le mur, il le sentit se fissurer. Il éprouva une douleur si vive qu'il grogna contre le nouvel arrivant, qui n'était autre qu'une magnifique vampire à la longue chevelure bleue-verte. Elle avait dû ressentir le danger que représentait Grimmjow pour son propre Donneur. Elle lâcha un rugissement qui le fit frémir mais auquel il répondit, réagissant instinctivement à cette menace ... Il le voulait ... Il voulait cet homme et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de l'avoir !

- Sortez de là ! Hurla-t-elle avant de se jeter sur le bleuté.

Le jeune vampire avait conscience d'avoir en face de lui une aînée, mais plutôt que de se soumettre, il décida de se battre. Lui aussi se lança sur la femme. Tous deux commencèrent dès lors à se battre, envoyant l'autre percuter les murs sans doute trop fragiles. A chaque fois, les parois cédaient un peu plus. C'était incroyable de voir qu'elles pouvaient encore tenir !

* * *

Shunsui arriva dans le couloir. Il entendit les bruits caractéristiques d'une bagarre et fut surpris de voir son amant hors de la pièce qui ne faisait qu'observer la scène de l'extérieur. Il semblait choqué par ce qu'il voyait. L'ébène se dit qu'il aurait plutôt dû faire quelque chose : en entendant les bruits des chutes et autres, c'était bien pire qu'une simple bataille d'ivrogne !

Avant qu'il ne puisse franchir la porte, Ichimaru le retint, le repoussant même.

- Laissez-nous régler ça ! Lâcha-t-il avec un petit soupir. Nous sommes plus qualifiés que vous pour ce genre de choses ...

Un rugissement puissant se fit entendre. Shunsui sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Il était terrifié par ce cri inqualifiable et frémissait à l'idée de rencontrer la personne ... Ou plutôt la "chose" qui l'avait poussé. Quelque chose apparut à la porte. Par instinct, le flic se recula, craignant pour sa vie. C'était bien le jeune homme, sauf qu'il semblait plus qu'en colère et n'hésita pas à s'approcher, semblant même le prendre pour cible ...

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit un mur se dresser et eut du mal à comprendre ce qui se passa. Essayant de remettre en état ses esprits, il vit que le bleuté était entrain de fuir les lieux. Une femme sortit de la chambre, se tenant la tête, l'air un peu perdue.

- Neliel, est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit Ichimaru.

- Laisse-moi et rattrape-le ! Répliqua-t-elle. Dépêche-toi !

Le directeur parut gêné mais finit par céder, laissant septique l'ébène qui hésita plusieurs instants avant de se décider en s'élançant derrière le jeune homme et l'argenté, cela malgré les protestations derrière lui. Il avait l'impression d'être la cause de la montée en colère du bleuté sans trop savoir pourquoi. C'était étrange, non ? Quoique cela pouvait s'expliquer par son insistance concernant les événements de son enlèvement.

Sauf que personne ne semblait savoir où chercher : Ichimaru appelait les autres personnes pouvant l'aider, tel le jeune Kira ou même Jiruga et Abaraï. Un homme d'une corpulence incroyable apparut et le flic le percuta de plein fouet. Le pire, c'est que l'énorme masse de muscle ne bougea pas sous l'impact. Le géant jeta un simple coup d'œil à Shunsui. C'était un borgne qui possédait pas mal de balafres et qui avait un air inquiétant.

- Qu'est-c'que t'as à gueuler comme ça ? Hurla-t-il.

En l'entendant parler, le flic se tassa sur lui-même, se disant qu'il n'était sûrement pas dans son intérêt de se mettre à dos ce géant : il risquait fort d'en perdre quelques plumes s'il s'y frottait !

- Le môme s'est cassé ! Avoua Ichimaru.

- Comment ça "le môme s'est cassé" ? Hurla l'homme. Est-c'qu'il a pris son médicament ?

- Non ! J'appelle les autres ...

La situation semblait prendre une envergure peu commune. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'homme pour disparaître de nouveau dans la pièce, surprenant plus encore Shunsui qui avait envie de les aider, mais ne savait pas comment faire.

- Je peux appeler mes collègues à la rescousse, proposa-t il à l'argenté.

Le géant réapparut, enfilant à la hâte une veste pour se stopper devant lui, le fixant de son œil unique.

- T'es l'flic chargé de l'enquête sur son enlèvement, hein ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.

- Oui, je vais ...

- T'en as assez fait comme ça : c'est un cas difficile ce môme ! Vous arrêtez les criminels et moi, j'me charge de ces cas particuliers !

Le flic prit cette phrase comme une véritable claque et eut beaucoup de mal à l'encaisser. L'homme s'en alla, appelant le jeune Kira qui ne tarda pas à s'exécuter, son visage marqué par une crainte sans nom et peu identifiable. Ichimaru s'excusa pour le désagrément et prit congé d'eux, lui demandant de rejoindre son ami pour partir. Il disparut en parlant à la personne qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

Se sentant vidé en l'espace de quelques secondes, il rejoignit son amant pour lui faire part de la requête d'Ichimaru. Sans attendre la réaction de l'argenté, il prit la direction de la sortie du manoir. En s'installant derrière le volant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu Juushiro, celui-ci devant sans doute s'inquiéter pour l'état de la femme. Cela lui permettrait peut-être de remettre en état ses pensées ?

Soupirant, il passa une main sur son visage, essayant de comprendre où il avait pu commettre une erreur. N'était-il pas le plus délicat avec les victimes ? Peut-être était-ce son comportement doux et amical qui avait déplu au jeune homme ? Comment savoir ? Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce genre de personne dans sa vie, alors que dire de ce cas ? Ce môme avait été enlevé Dieu seul savait pour quelle raison et avait dû subir Dieu seul savait quoi ! Enfermé comme une bête dans un cercueil, se réveillant à la morgue à cause de sa putain de négligence ... Si seulement il avait été plus attentif ! C'était lui qui l'avait envoyé sur la table d'autopsie !

Rageant, il donna un coup sur le volant en se demandant s'il n'était pas trop vieux pour ce travail. Il allait avoir la quarantaine et savait qu'il avait encore de quoi faire de belles années dans le métier, mais peut-être en avait-il trop vu ? Peut-être était-il temps de penser à la retraite ? Ses réflexes et son jugement étaient faussés. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il commettait une erreur, certes, mais une si lourde de conséquence ? Il s'en voulait ...

La portière passager s'ouvrit et Juushiro s'assit à côté de lui, mettant sa ceinture alors que Shunsui continuait de broyer du noir. Il finit par mettre lui aussi sa ceinture.

- Je deviens trop vieux pour ce genre de trucs, avoua-t-il tristement.

- Tu as peut-être simplement besoin de vacances, proposa le décoloré.

- Ouais, peut-être ...

Il était temps pour eux de retourner au poste, il se faisait tard. En réalité, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis une demi-heure. Jetant un regard à sa montre, il se demanda s'ils auraient le temps de prendre quelque chose à manger dans un snack. Il finit par céder. Dès qu'ils furent au centre ville, il s'arrêta pour pouvoir mettre la main sur un lieu qui préparait rapidement de la nourriture, son ventre grognant un peu trop à son goût. C'était le cas aussi de son amant qui patienta sans donner son avis quant à ce qu'il voulait exactement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent "Chez Emmy", un petit établissement de restauration rapide. Juushiro décida d'y aller, laissant ainsi le temps à son amant de broyer encore un peu du noir. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se décide quant à la suite : était-il trop âgé pour continuer ? Il avait hâte de passer l'évaluation avec Unohana, il serait fixé quant à sa capacité sur le terrain. Peut-être pourrait-il prendre plus soin de son amant s'il arrêtait ? Sauf qu'il se savait accro à ce job ...

Son regard se posa sur son rétroviseur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il crut voir le jeune fugitif. Haussant les sourcils, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre ouverte et constata que c'était bien lui. Un hasard incroyablement ironique, non ? Alors qu'il était entrain de se remettre en question, voilà qu'il retrouvait le môme qui était à l'origine de tout cela. A croire ce qu'il était entrain de voir, il semblait bien qu'il était en difficulté. Un jeune homme possédant une longue chevelure blonde à la peau légèrement matte le poursuivait.

Shunsui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à sortir de la voiture, essayant de retrouver les deux jeunes hommes dans la foule. Il ne tarda pas à entrevoir une chevelure dorée qui disparut dans une ruelle. Ne pouvant pas accepter de laisser "Matsumoto" en danger, il décida de suivre le suspect qui pouvait parfaitement être le responsable de l'enlèvement du bleuté. Dans la ruelle, il constata que c'était bel et bien le jeune fugitif, sauf qu'il semblait connaître le blond ...

- Si tu me suis, je te jure qu'il ne te sera fait aucun mal ! Assurait-il au bleuté.

- Va crever ! J'savais pas qu'tu pouvais tomber aussi bas ...

- Parce que tu crois sérieusement que j'avais le choix ? Franchement, Grimmjow, je préfère ma situation à la tienne !

- Tu pues ! Qu'est-c'que c'est que cette odeur ? Lâche-moi ... Laisse-moi repartir ...

- Grimmjow, je suis désolé, mais soit tu te rends ... Soit on utilise la force ...

Le bleuté repoussa le blond, lâchant un grognement. Il voulut repartir vers le centre ville, sauf qu'il se figea en voyant Shunsui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brutalement. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux de le retrouver là. Peut-être que c'était bien de sa faute s'il s'était enfui ?

Quelque chose brilla. Le blond sembla frapper le bleuté qui lâcha un gémissement avant de s'écrouler à genoux, posant une main sur le bas de son dos en grimaçant de douleur. Le blond avait un poignard à la main et il était plein de sang.

* * *

Deux secondes d'inattention et voila que son ami ... Non, disons plutôt "ancien ami", le poignardait dans le dos ! Le pire, c'était que le flic s'approchait, dégainant son arme, ne sentant même pas le danger débouler à grand pas !

Grimmjow sentit le poignard s'enfoncer encore une fois dans son dos. Cette fois, il lâcha un grognement plus puissant, essayant de frapper le blond qui avait été son ami et qui semblait avoir changé de camps. Il entendit le flic dire quelque chose, mais ne s'en soucia pas. Au contraire, il se jeta sur le blond pour l'attraper et le lancer au loin dans un rugissement sinistre, menaçant. Il finit par se tourner vers le flic qui avait pointé son arme vers lui et semblait terrifié. Il avait raison, mais n'aurait pas dû être terrifié par lui !

Le bleuté essaya d'avancer mais ne réussit qu'à chanceler. Finalement, Kyoraku l'attrapa par les épaules, essayant de le soutenir tant bien que mal. A voir la grimace qui marqua son visage, la blessure devait être moche !

- Reste pas là ! Gronda le jeune vampire. Y en a d'autres ! Casse-toi !

C'était déjà trop tard, malheureusement. Tout se déroula à une vitesse bien trop grande pour Grimmjow qui se sentit soulevé, ses pieds se détachant du sol. Il eut l'impression de voler l'espace de quelques secondes avant de percuter brutalement un mur et de retomber à terre. Désorienté par l'impact, il resta immobile quelques seconde. Des coups de feu retentirent, mais lui avait toujours du mal. Bien qu'il avait conscience qu'une bataille se déroulait non loin de là, il n'arriva pas à se relever pour faire face à ses adversaires. Il sentit juste quelque chose qui appuyait sur sa blessure pour le maintenir à terre. La douleur fut atroce. Un cri sortit de sa gorge, suivit d'un grognement mécontent !

Jetant un regard au mec qui le maintenait au sol, il fut surpris en voyant un homme plutôt maigre à la chevelure noire, au regard emplis de solitude. Après l'étonnement, le bleuté tenta de se défaire de l'emprise et finit par lâcher un grondement empli de menace auquel l'autre répondit volontiers. Le danger était grand. Le jeune homme recommença à se débattre, sauf que l'autre n'était pas près de le lâcher pour autant. Il réussit à le maintenir facilement au sol, pouvant même se permettre de regarder ce qui se passait au bout de la ruelle.

- Hallibel ! Hurla-t-il. Dépêche-toi !

Agacé de voir son opposant le dominer aussi facilement, le cadet fut emplis de rage et réussit à se relever, repoussant son opposant en rugissant une nouvelle fois. L'autre dégaina son sabre. C'était mauvais ça ! Depuis quand ils le voulaient mort ? Fallait vraiment qu'il se casse de là et vite ! Finalement, essayer de fuir le manoir des fous furieux, c'était la pire idée qu'il avait jamais eu de toute son existence !

Il réussit à se dégager, utilisant toute la rage qu'il ressentait pour décupler sa force. Son agresseur revint à la charge, dégainant lui aussi un katana qu'il n'hésita pas une seconde à planter dans l'épaule de Grimmjow. Il s'enfonça dans la porte, le clouant totalement sur place, réduisant considérablement son champ d'action. Une poigne de fer se saisit de sa gorge, la resserrant en lui lançant un regard menaçant, la main maintenant le manche, le bougeant pour lui faire éprouver une vive douleur, essayant sans doute de le faire céder ... Sauf qu'un nouveau facteur entra en compte ...

Ukitake ... Il était entrain d'arriver, alerté par les coups de feu et les bruits de lutte ! D'ailleurs, au moment où le flic apparut, il fut envahi par un désespoir sans nom, sentiment qui était à l'argenté. Il fut perdu, ne sachant plus s'il voulait se débattre ou bien s'abandonner à cette peine qui n'était pas la sienne. Il finit par se laisser envahir pour augmenter sa force, lâchant un rugissement.

Tout se passa trop vite pour son cerveau humain. L'instinct prenant le dessus, il se saisit du bras de l'homme. Un rugissement répondit au sien alors qu'il était entrain de tirer sur le bras, le tordant autant que possible. Il donna un coup avec sa main. La seconde suivante, il tenait un bras. L'odeur du sang d'un de ses compères se mélangeait à celle du sang humain qui devenait de plus en plus forte. Toujours bloqué, il tenta bien de retirer la lame, mais se blessa plus qu'autre chose. Il finit par abandonner, son cœur s'emplissant de tristesse et d'amertume.

Pourquoi ressentait-il la douleur qu'éprouvait alors Ukitake ? C'était tellement intense ... L'argenté aimait sincèrement l'ébène. Il ne savait plus quoi en penser ... La jalousie était minimale, le sentiment qui le dominait en cet instant était ... Le besoin de protéger ...

* * *

Il n'y avait vraiment pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Juushiro resta figé, tenant fermement son amant qui avait été transpercé par une arme blanche. Il essayait de stopper l'hémorragie mais il n'arrivait pas à faire d'autres mouvements, hypnotisé par l'étrange combat qui avait lieu là. Ses sens étaient aux abois. S'il avait eu encore le moindre doute concernant les origines de Grimmjow, nul doute qu'il ne trouvait plus rien à redire : c'était un combat de bêtes qu'il avait sous les yeux ... Très sanglant ... Terrifiant ...

- Hé bien, ça à l'air de bien s'marrer ici ! Nota une voix grave.

Juushiro se tourna vers l'homme qui était juste à côté de lui : c'était le géant qui s'accroupit en faisant une sale grimace.

- Il est foutu. J'vais essayer d'sauver le môme, annonça-t-il.

Il avait dit cela tellement froidement que l'argenté se reprit vite, reportant son attention sur Shunsui. Au coin de ses lèvres, il vit quelques bulles rouges se former. Sa plus grande peur se confirma ...

- Le poumon, crachota l'ébène. Appelle ... Renfort ...

Non, il pouvait encore faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas abandonner ! C'était pour lui ... Oui, c'était vraiment pour lui qu'il voulait vivre. S'il mourrait, à quoi cela lui servirait-il de continuer ? Sa plus grande crainte avait été de ne plus vivre avec lui ... Juushiro avait toujours cru qu'il serait le premier à mourir ... Finalement, c'était le contraire qui était entrain de se produire ...

Quelque chose lui attrapa le bras, le lui tordant durement. Le flic se tourna pour voir Grimmjow ensanglanté et haletant. Il ressemblait à une bête qui sortait d'une bataille acharnée, le katana était toujours planté dans son épaule.

L'idée que le vampire était attiré par le sang lui parvint à l'esprit et il voulut protéger Shunsui. Le bleuté se tourna vers lui, le tirant à lui. Bientôt, un souffle chaud caressa ses lèvres et un flot d'émotions diverses le traversa ... Envie et désir étaient dominants dans cette étrange marée de sentiments, d'ailleurs, aucun ne paraissait présager un danger quelconque ...

- Juste une fois, murmura Grimmjow. Rien qu'une seule fois, j'aimerais qu'on m'aime comme tu l'aimes ...

C'était presque comme une supplication. Elle laissa incertain l'argenté qui observa le vampire. Le bleuté se pencha vers l'ébène et il se passa quelque chose ... Un sentiment étrange envahit une fois encore le flic qui n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer. Cela le fit paniquer : Grimmjow était entrain de mordre Shunsui ! S'il perdait plus de sang, il mourrait !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Paniqua Juushiro, l'attrapant au bras.

Mais déjà, le vampire relâchait l'ébène pour se tourner vers lui.

- Retire le sabre ! Demanda-t-il, haletant. Dépêche-toi !

Il hésita quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas, ayant peur de faire du mal au bleuté en retirant l'arme. Il finit par s'exécuter, posant sa main sur le manche pour le faire sortir du corps, faisant gémir de douleur le bleuté. Le plus étonnant fut que le jeune homme se saisit du katana pour s'entailler le poignet, portant la blessure à ses lèvres pour aspirer le sang qui s'en échappait. Encore une fois, il se pencha vers Shunsui, l'embrassant ...

Il était entrain de le ... Transformer ? Non, plutôt de le sauver ... Il essayait de le sauver. Cette tentative remonta le moral de l'argenté, mais tout sembla s'effondrer lorsque Grimmjow s'effondra sur le corps du flic. Il éprouva un sentiment bien étrange en voyant les deux êtres à terre, baignant dans une mare de sang. Lui-même était plein de sang ... Ses mains étaient pleines de ce liquide d'une couleur cramoisie ...

- J'ai pas réussi à les chopper ! Annonça la voix grave du géant. Hé, qu'est-c'que c'est que cette scène encore ? Un remake de Roméo et Juliette ?

- Est-ce qu'ils sont morts ? Lâcha Juushiro, terrifié par cette idée.

- Bien sûr qu'ils sont morts ! C'est un vampire, et lui un Donneur ! Toi aussi t'es mort, gamin ! Mais ils se relèveront bientôt ... Alors t'inquiète pas pour eux ... Sauf que ça, c'est vraiment pas cool, le gamin va regretter c'qu'il a fait ce soir ... Va falloir que tu m'aides à nettoyer la scène de cette bagarre et vite ...

* * *

Shunsui avait les yeux ouverts, mais il avait une désagréable impression. Il se disait qu'il avait fait un mauvais rêve ... Le genre qu'on préférerait franchement avoir oublié ! Le simple souvenir de ce cauchemar lui donnait une impression étrange ... Dans son rêve, il s'était vu mourir. Ce songe lui avait semblé si réel qu'il se demandait s'il n'était pas un fantôme ...

Pouvait-on réellement éprouver autant de douleur dans un putain de rêve ? Non, c'était impossible ! Se levant, il fixa son corps, espérant trouver une marque écarlate qui lui ferait comprendre qu'en réalité, il était une âme errante. Au lieu de trouver une tâche sanglante, il trouva une cicatrice qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué de toute son existence. Il ne sut comment réagir. Touchant la trace, il constata qu'elle était bien réelle ... A moins qu'il n'était encore dans ce rêve ? Mais comment savoir ? On lui avait toujours dit que dans les rêves, on n'éprouvait pas de douleur, cela lui aurait servi en temps normal ... Mais ... Comment sortir de ce songe ?

Levant le visage, il constata qu'il était dans sa chambre. Il eut du mal à se décider sur la meilleure façon de réagir ... Il n'y comprenait plus rien !

Essayant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé, il ferma les yeux. La scène lui sembla si peu réaliste qu'il se dit qu'il avait dû s'endormir au volant ... Cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait une cicatrice sur la poitrine ... Ni pourquoi il se sentait si "mal" : il était pris de vertiges et se sentait vraiment faible. Décidant de se lever, il faillit s'écrouler au sol. Il finit par s'assoir sur le bord du lit ...

Le souvenir des hurlement inhumains qu'il avait entendu ... Le goût du sang ...

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, c'était Juushiro. L'ébène lui jeta un regard, essayant de lire sur son visage. Il y vit de la joie ... Il semblait soulagé et s'assit à côté de lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les caler derrière son oreille.

- Comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix si délicate.

- Je ne sais pas trop : j'crois que j'ai mal dormi cette nuit ... J'ai fait un cauchemar terrifiant ...

- Shunsui, il faudrait que je te parle ... Mais tu as l'air encore fatigué ... Alors repose-toi, j'ai mis ton assiette au micro-onde.

- Tu pars ?

- Oui, je reviens un peu plus tard, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer maintenant. Allez, allonge-toi ...

L'argenté le força à s'exécuter, le recouvrant. Il paraissait euphorique en cet instant ... Quant à l'ébène, il se sentait toujours aussi faible. Il n'aimait pas cette situation : lui, se sentir faiblard ? C'était vraiment le comble ! Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner en posant son regard sur son amant.

- Ils ont récupéré le gamin ? S'enquit-il.

- Oui, il est de nouveau au centre médical, avoua Juushiro. Ils prennent soin de lui ...

- Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ?

L'homme resta immobile quelques instants, l'observant avant de détourner le regard.

- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé, soupira-t-il. S'il te plaît, n'en parle à personne, je t'expliquerai dès que je serai de retour ...

Alors, il n'avait pas rêvé ? Il était bien ... Mort ? ... Mais alors, pourquoi était-il toujours là ?

* * *

Grimmjow regrettait amèrement sa petite tentative d'évasion, d'une part parce qu'il avait failli être récupéré par des vampires travaillant pour le compte d'Aizen, d'autre part parce qu'il avait morflé ce soir. Il éprouvait encore de vives douleurs à ses différentes blessures qui semblaient avoir du mal à cicatriser. Ensuite ... Parce que Gin avait décidé de le punir de façon assez cruelle : il l'avait enfermé dans une de ces pièces insonorisées aux murs recouverts de mousse, avec une camisole qui l'empêchait de se libérer. C'était super efficace pour entraver les humains, même les vampires. Le bleuté avait essayé de déchirer le tissus en forçant dessus, mais l'entrave n'avait pas cédé !

Il allait devoir vivre ainsi pendant plusieurs jours, dans cette pièce avec pour seule compagnie, sa personnalité incroyablement instable. Gin avait cependant assuré qu'il aurait le droit à sa dose de sang, mais que tant qu'il serait "incontrôlable", il devrait rester là ... Pour sa protection ... Maintenant, le jeune vampire comprenait en quoi cela était nécessaire : Aizen semblait bien décidé à mettre la main sur lui ... Pourquoi ? Alors là, fallait pas trop lui en demander ! En tout cas, Grimmjow avait pris une résolution : ne plus se montrer aussi impudent !

Maintenant qu'il avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas jouer aux cons, est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser sortir de cette pièce ? Il resterait aussi gentil que cela lui était possible. Quoiqu'en fait, rester ici, c'était mieux que de se retrouver face à Renji ...

La porte s'ouvrit au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Gin entra, lui souriant de cette étrange façon qui ne permettait pas de savoir ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Grimmjow se replia sur lui-même, se disant qu'il allait encore le réprimander ! Mais l'argenté s'assit simplement à côté de lui, sortant une cigarette pour la caser entre ses lèvres. Il l'alluma.

- Tu vas souffrir, annonça Gin sur un ton morne.

- C'est une menace ? Répliqua froidement le bleuté.

- Non, c'est la réalité : tu vas vraiment souffrir ... Un vampire ne peut pas avoir deux Donneurs à la fois. Tu vas devoir choisir ...

- Choisir quoi exactement ?

- Lequel restera ton Donneur et lequel devra choisir une autre voie ...

- De quoi tu parles ? J'pige pas ...

- L'un des deux devra mourir ou devenir un vampire ...

Grimmjow se tourna vers son aîné, haussant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans son intention de laisser un des deux suivre cette voix-là ! La mort ? Allons donc, l'un ne pouvait pas vivre sans l'autre ! Quant à devenir vampire ... Aucun des deux n'y arriverait ! Pour devenir une de ces créatures, il fallait boire le sang d'une personne jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui en reste plus une seule goutte ! Il fallait tuer ...

- Non, j'ferai pas de choix ! Répliqua le jeune homme. De toute façon, j'souffre pas ! J'vois pas pourquoi j'devrais choisir !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrivera bientôt ... Et tu finiras par devoir faire un choix ...

- Alors on utilisera le "joker" et tu sais c'que t'auras à faire, non ?

Le bleuté se tourna vers son "grand-frère", lui lançant un regard déterminé. Cela sembla surprendre l'argenté. Après quelques instants d'un silence lourd, l'aîné posa sa main sur sa tête, lui frottant vigoureusement les cheveux.

- Je suis heureux : je peux être fier d'au moins un de mes "frères" ! Lâcha-t-il en bombant le torse. Allez, je pense que tu peux retourner dans ta chambre maintenant.

- Hé bien, si on m'avait dit que te demander de m'tuer le jour où j'deviendrais fou me sortirait d'là, j'l'aurais dit plus tôt ! Allez, dépêche-toi de m'enlever cette camisole de merde !

- Non ...

- Non ? Comment ça non ? J'peux pas sortir ? Tu viens de dire que ...

- Tu as de la visite et je n'ai aucune envie de te voir t'évader cette fois encore !

Comment ça, il avait de la visite ? Restant septique, Grimmjow essaya de trouver la personne qui avait pu se présenter. Il n'alla pas bien loin : Ukitake, bien sûr ! Mais pourquoi diable venait-il ? Finalement, il n'avait plus du tout envie de sortir de cette pièce. Lorsque l'argenté lui dit de le suivre, il se détourna, collant son visage contre la mousse du mur. Non, il ne voulait vraiment plus se lever ! Il n'avait pas envie de voir cet homme : la dernière fois, il avait perdu le contrôle au point d'en blesser Neliel, une autre occupante des lieux qui était elle aussi une "sœur" ...

Finalement, Gin perdit patience et finit par le saisir pour le prendre sur ses épaules, laissant pantois le bleuté qui s'agita, essayant de redescendre. Mais l'aîné ne le laissa pas faire, le maintenant fermement. Il sortit de la pièce. Le bleuté se figea lorsqu'il sentit son Donneur et constata qu'il était là ... Comment il avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? Lâchant un grognement, il se demanda si l'homme avait entendu leur conversation. Il n'eut besoin que de jeter un coup d'œil au flic pour comprendre que c'était le cas ... Comment devait-il réagir ? Être gêné ou bien en colère ? Il savait pas trop et décida de rester neutre.

Le maître des lieux les mena jusqu'à la chambre qui avait été attribué au bleuté et l'y déposa.

- Pas de bêtises ! Prévint l'homme.

Il les laissa tous les deux, repartant à ses propres occupations, laissant le jeune vampire avec son Donneur ... Le pauvre ne sut plus du tout comment réagir, s'approchant d'un air intrigué de son maître pour essayer de le regarder dans les yeux.

- C'est vraiment obligatoire cette entrave ? Demanda l'argenté qui semblait gêné de le voir ainsi.

- Tiens, j'pensais que ça te rassurerait que j'sois attaché : tu te souviens pas de c'que j'ai essayé de te faire la dernière fois ?

- Si, je m'en souviens ... Mais je n'ai pas peur ...

Il avait pas peur ? Hé bien, il ne devait pas avoir les mêmes souvenirs que Grimmjow ! Lui se souvenait avoir essayé de le violer par simple envie ... Mais lui ?

- J'ai quand même essayé de te violer ! Crut-il bon de rappeler.

- Je t'ai dit que je m'en souvenais ! Assura Ukitake avec un petit rire. Cela ne change pas le fait que je n'ai pas peur de toi ... Ce qui est étrange, je te l'accorde : tu es un vampire, je devrais craindre pour ma vie, mais ... Tu m'as sauvé et puis, tu as aussi sauvé Shunsui ... Comment je pourrais croire après ça, que tu es mauvais ?

C'était logique. En même temps, il n'avait pas tous les éléments ...

- Tu sais pourquoi j'suis si sûr que ni toi, ni ton copain, vous puissiez aller jusqu'à vous transformer en vampire ? Demanda-t-il, continuant après un court silence : Pour devenir un vampire, il faut tuer quelqu'un ! C'est une des malédictions pour devenir immortel : devoir prendre la vie d'une personne ...

L'argenté haussa les sourcils, comprenant ce qu'il voulait sous-entendre par là : il avait tué quelqu'un. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier d'ailleurs, sauf qu'à ce moment, il n'avait éprouvé aucune pitié à tuer cet homme, emplis de rage et de colère. Aizen avait toujours trouvé le moyen de le faire céder. Malheureusement, le brun n'avait jamais pu le soumettre à sa bonne volonté. Il avait dû l'enfermer pour pouvoir être sûr de ne pas le voir s'échapper ... Ce qu'il aurait fait de lui n'avait plus la moindre forme d'importance : il avait une nouvelle vie, un nouveau protecteur et apprenait à découvrir qui étaient ses "frères" et "sœurs" qui combattaient dans l'ombre le seigneur ...

Grimmjow alla finalement s'assoir sur le lit. Il releva le regard vers le flic qui resta immobile. Sans doute le trouvait-il moins noble d'esprit maintenant et il avait bien raison ! Si le bleuté l'avait sauvé, c'est parce qu'il y trouvait son intérêt. Il était intéressé par cet être, il devait bien l'admettre ! Quant à l'autre, Kyoraku ... Il comprenait mieux pourquoi cela était impossible de répondre à certaines de ses envies meurtrières ... Il l'avait sauvé parce que Ukitake avait besoin de cet homme ! Il l'avait sentit !

L'argenté s'approcha de nouveau. Cela l'étonna : il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il ose faire une telle chose ... Il s'attendit moins encore à la suite : l'homme lui passa derrière lui pour défaire son entrave, le libérant, sans se rendre compte que cela pouvait être dangereux pour lui.

- Vous les humains, vous êtes vraiment des inconscients ! Grogna-t-il.

- Grimmjow, j'ai entendu ta supplication, avoua Ukitake. J'ai compris aussi ce que tu as demandé à Ichimaru ... Je te remercie pour Shunsui et ... Je veux bien essayer de te donner cet amour que tu cherches ...

Comme si c'était possible ! Le bleuté n'était pas dupe, il avait sentit que la force de cet amour était bien plus grande que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer au premier abord ! Comment croire qu'il pouvait l'aimait ? Soupirant, le jeune homme tenta de se débarrasser de la camisole, éprouvant certaines difficultés à cause des manches longues. Ukitake lui vint en aide, encore une fois, tirant sur le bas pour le lui retirer ... Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau sembla le bruler. Il se sentit gêné, se doutant que le flic avait ressenti cette montée de chaleur.

Ukitake se mit devant lui pour lui saisir le visage, lui relevant ... C'était plutôt étrange, mais le jeune vampire sentit une chaleur contre ses lèvres, une très agréable chaleur. Le visage de l'argenté lui sembla si proche qu'il n'arriva pas à croire que c'était possible ... Une langue caressa sa bouche, la frôlant avec délicatesse avant que Ukitake ne s'écarte.

- Tu crois que je ne peux pas t'aimer parce que j'aime Shunsui ? Demanda l'homme en souriant délicatement. Tu es pourtant prêt à te sacrifier pour que je vive avec lui ... Alors, laisse-moi essayer ... Je veux t'apporter cette seule chose que tu veux ...

- Ce que je veux ? Répliqua Grimmjow avec un sourire carnassier. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce que j'veux exactement ? Moi même, j'sais pas ...

- J'ai eu ton âge un jour, le coupa l'argenté. Le lien qui existe entre nous est plus fort ... Tu n'as plus de secrets pour moi ...

C'était ... Terrifiant comme affirmation ! Si quelqu'un pouvait le connaître dans le moindre de ses recoins, cela voulait aussi dire que quelqu'un était capable de prévoir le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Ça, c'était beaucoup moins marrant ! Le bleuté voulut détourner le visage, mais le flic le maintenait toujours fermement. Il trouva la situation assez déconcertante : lui torse nu, avec le visage de Ukitake si proche du sien ... Et cette odeur ... Elle était toujours aussi alléchante ...

- S'il te plaît, va-t'en ... Supplia-t-il.

- Tu vois, même là, je sais qu'en réalité, tu ne veux pas que je parte, répliqua amusé, l'argenté. Je t'autorise à faire de moi ce que tu veux ... Tu es mon maître ...

Encore une fois, il se sentit mal à l'aise de voir qu'il n'avait pas de secret pour quelqu'un ... Lui ... L'éternel "incompris" ! Le sociopathe qui ne s'attachait qu'à ceux qui pouvaient lui apporter quelque chose ! Ukitake monta sur lui, se mettant à califourchon sur ses jambes ... Merde alors ! Il était beaucoup trop proche ! Ses lèvres qui recommençaient à caresser les siennes, ses mains qui glissaient sur son torse ...

Il le savait ... Il savait à quel point c'était dangereux de faire ça. Pourtant, il continuait ! Voulant sans doute le pousser à bout en glissant sa bouche dans son cou, le dévorant, prenant la dominance ... Pour le forcer à réagir ... Ça, c'était clair ... Il pouvait sentir son envie de le faire céder, mais il avait tellement peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire ... Mais il n'arriva pas à résister et finit par reprendre le dessus, se saisissant de sa nuque pour renverser la situation. Il se retrouva au-dessus, capturant les lèvres de l'homme des siennes pour l'embrasser, cédant totalement au désir qu'il éprouvait.

* * *

Grimmjow se montra incroyablement entreprenant. Dès qu'il avait enfin cédé, il prit les directives, se montrant sans doute un peu trop impatient. Son choix fait, il savait ce qu'il devait faire ... Mais avait une façon bestiale de faire. Lorsque les boutons de sa chemise sautèrent, il regretta de l'avoir poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, se demandant s'il allait souffrir de cette étreinte ou non ...

Cependant, le bleuté avait une façon particulière de faire ... Sauvage et délicate en même temps ... Il le déshabillait avec impatience, pourtant, ses baisers et ses caresses n'étaient en rien pressants. Chaque fois que leurs lèvres se rencontraient, il ne forçait pas le passage, ne s'imposait pas. Malgré les quelques moments d'hésitation, il n'insistait pas.

Juushiro éprouvait de la culpabilité à tromper Shunsui, mais n'était-ce pas normal de faire ça avec cet être ? Ses jours étaient peut-être comptés ... Parce qu'il avait pris cette résolution : Grimmjow ne tuerait aucun des deux et ne leurs permettrait pas de se transformer en véritables vampires ! Il avait décidé de faire face à cette souffrance inconnue dont lui avait parlé Ichimaru. Si celle-ci devenait insoutenable, alors son aîné le tuerait ... L'argenté savait cela pour la simple raison que cet être n'avait aucun secret pour lui ! Il pouvait tout ressentir, le lien s'étant intensifié lorsqu'il avait transformé l'ébène ...

Pourquoi ? C'était la question qu'il avait posé à Ichimaru : "Pourquoi le lien était-il devenu si fort". Le vampire expérimenté avait déclaré que c'était sans doute dû au fait qu'ils étaient devenus intimes ...

Voir Grimmjow essayer de sauver Shunsui alors qu'il n'était pas en état ... Savoir qu'il l'avait fait pour lui ... C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce point les émotions du vampire, que cela ne semblait pas aussi fort dans le sens inverse. Des fois, il se perdait dans les pensées chaotique du bleuté. Celles-ci étaient étrangement enivrantes ...

Sombre personnalité qui était accro à la liberté, à l'adrénaline, qui aimait se battre et puis ... Qui était encore si jeune ...

Le bleuté lui avait retiré son pantalon et son boxer, le laissant nu alors que lui-même essayait de se débarrasser à la hâte de son jean. C'était tout de même étrange de voir à quel point la cicatrisation était rapide. Les blessures de la veille n'étaient déjà plus qu'une marque, du moins extérieurement vu qu'elles restaient douloureuses pour lui. L'argenté laissa ses doigts couler sur la peau dure et musclée. Une de ses jambes fut écartée et le corps du plus jeune se colla au sien. Leurs bouches se cherchèrent une nouvelle fois et il oublia que l'homme qui était au dessus de lui n'était pas son petit ami ...

Après un baiser enflammé, Grimmjow s'écarta pour passer une main entre ses jambes, allant caresser son antre, le faisant frémir, ses lèvres frôlant sa gorge. Il sentit également ses crocs l'effleurer. Cela provoqua une montée d'adrénaline qui le fit se cabrer, trouvant cela sensuel tout comme les gémissements un peu sauvages qu'il poussait, les siens étant plus sereins, mais dévoilant bien le plaisir qu'il éprouvait. Un doigts entra en lui, commençant à le préparer alors qu'à plusieurs reprises, il l'embrassait, le mordillant sans que ses dents ne se plantent dans sa chair !

La température augmenta un peu plus lorsqu'un second doigt pénétra dans sa chair, continuant la préparation. Il sentit que le vampire était sur le point de céder ... Mais céder à quoi exactement ? Il savait qu'en précipitant les choses, il risquait de lui faire mal. Fuir lui semblait être une possibilité. Juushiro décida de prendre les devants, enlaçant le jeune homme pour lui couper toute retraite, l'attirant à lui pour embrasser ses lèvres tremblantes de désir ...

Un troisième et un quatrième doigts achevèrent de le préparer, alors que quelques petits grognements s'échappaient de la gorge de Grimmjow, démontrant qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas y aller, rêvant déjà de cet instant où il pourrait se loger en lui. La main finit par s'écarter. Ses hanches furent saisies et tirées ... Le sexe dressé du vampire se pressa contre son intimité ...

L'hésitation emplit cet être, se souvenant que cet homme qu'il avait sous lui avait un petit ami, qu'il l'aimait sincèrement ...

Juushiro ... N'admettrait pas qu'il ne finisse pas ce qu'il avait commencé ! Il n'était pas accro au sexe, mais une fois lancé, il n'aimait pas qu'on s'arrête de la sorte en plein acte, alors même que son corps s'embrasait ! Il griffa le dos du bleuté qui grogna. Il finit par se laisser emporter par son envie. Le membre se logea petit à petit en lui, lui procurant un plaisir nouveau ... Ce n'était pas comme avec Shunsui, c'était ... Étrange et pas du tout désagréable !

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, il patienta quelques instants, soupirant contre sa gorge avant débuter le mouvement de ses hanches, son souffle chaud caressant son cou. Ses crocs l'effleurant de nouveau. C'était si particulier de sentir les dents qui ne se plantaient toujours pas dans sa chair ... Il prenait soin de lui, mine de rien ...

Le mouvement ralentit alors que le bleuté cherchait ses lèvres, les embrassant délicatement ... Alors que tout chez cet être était sauvage et bestial ! La raison était peut-être plus forte que l'instinct ? Ou bien peut-être que la nature vampire le forçait à agir comme cela ? Être prévenant avec son Donneur ... Quelques secondes plus tard, les pensées de Juushiro s'évaporèrent alors que le jeune homme prenait un rythme plus soutenu, son membre frottant vigoureusement ses parois internes. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, gémissant de plaisir lorsqu'une main vint caresser son membre ...

Cette étreinte était jouissive pour tous les deux, même si l'un avait un petit ami et que l'autre le savait ... Ils arrivèrent tous deux à la jouissance au même instant, l'un sur le ventre, l'autre dans son amant ...

* * *

Le troisième, lui, ne comprenait plus du tout ce qui était entrain de lui arriver ...

Les images d'une scène assez incroyable hantaient son état de somnolence. Il ne savait plus s'il rêvait ou s'il était réveillé ... Des images de Juushiro en extase lui parvenaient, d'autres de "Matsumoto" également, le tout s'entrechoquant dans son esprit déjà très embrouillé. Il finit par se lever, essayant de sortir de ce songe surréaliste ... Il voyait son amant ... Il voyait le jeune homme ... Il sentait les caresses ... Les baisers ... Cela lui sembla incroyable, mais il savait que cette scène qui se déroulait dans son esprit était bien réelle ...

Comprenant cela, il entra dans une rage noire, comprenant que Juushiro était entrain de le tromper avec un autre. Il attrapa la lampe sur la table de chevet pour l'envoyer se fracasser contre le mur. Le bruit du verre qui se brise fut couvert par son hurlement de colère qu'il n'aurait pas pu contenir, malgré toute sa bonne volonté ! La seconde d'après, il s'en voulait de s'être laissé emporter de la sorte. Il chercha une raison logique qui expliquerait ce qu'il venait de vivre, ne pouvant pas croire une telle chose ! Juushiro ne pouvait pas le tromper, il était un mec bien et fidèle ! Non ... C'était impossible ... Mais ces images de lui, l'attirant pour l'embrasser, les même images vu d'un autre point de vue, de ce jeune homme fou ...

Était-ce un fantasme qu'il tentait de repousser ? Un fantasme bien terrifiant : depuis quand pouvait-il imaginer vouloir voir son petit ami être pris par quelqu'un ? ... Fantasmait-il sur le fait de faire l'amour avec le bleuté ? Non, pas dans cette position ! Dominé par un gamin ? Alors qu'il ne se laissait même pas avoir par son amant ? Et ces images qui continuait de le hanter ...

Se levant du lit, il commença à faire les cents pas, essayant de comprendre ... Mais il n'avait aucune explication : si cela avait été un fantasme, il aurait été à la place du spectateur, non pas de l'acteur ... Ou bien il aurait participé ... Mais là, c'était vraiment trop étrange. L'idée d'appeler son amant le traversa. Il chercha son téléphone et ne tarda à placer l'appareil contre son oreille, la tonalité résonnant amèrement dans son cœur. Chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les ténèbres ... Dans la rage ...

Réelles, elles étaient réelles !

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Demanda-t-il au vide.

Il finit par en avoir mare d'entendre ce son répétitif et balança son portable contre la fenêtre. L'objet traversa sans mal la vitre, déversant un courant d'air frais dans la pièce qui ne le calma en rien ... Perdu, en colère, incertain, il ne savait plus à quel sentiment céder ...


	5. Troisième Nuit : Kyoraku, Partie 3

**Couples :** Partie 3 : Shunsui X Juushiro - Grimmjow X Juushiro - Kyoraku X Grimmjow - Shunsui X Grimmjow X Juushiro (C'était le couple visé ! J'aime un peu trop les Threesome ! -_-)

**Genre :** Yaoi / Surnaturel / Mystery

**Rating :** M - Lemon Yaoi

**Note d'Axel :** Finalement, ceci est l'ultime partie concernant le couple ... La première partie fait 21 pages Word, la seconde en fait 20. Quant à la troisième, elle en fait sans doute tout autant et je félicite mes bêtas pour avoir eu le courage de s'attaquer à un tel OS ... Faut dire que l'idée était extrêmement compliquée, comme vous l'aurez sans doute déjà remarqué ... J'avais envie d'expliquer un peu plus les liens qui unissent les Vampires à leurs Donneurs. Jusqu'à maintenant, le liens n'étaient pas expliqués parce que les persos n'étaient pas proches (Byakuya craint encore Gin et ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, Nnoitra veut dominer Renji alors que celui-ci refuse … (NdIrkiala : TT_TT moi je veux voir Nnoitra faire sa fête à Renji !) ).

J'espère que cette longue histoire vous aura plu ! Moi, l'écrire m'aura apporté une grande satisfaction ! Et pour un moment, je n'écrirai plus d'OS (sauf ceux que je fais gagner, chose qui n'arrivera plus avant longtemps ... Et ceux que j'offre à mes bêtas pour leurs états de services incroyables ! MOA HA HA HA !).

**Bêta Correctrices :** _Irkiala & Weird_

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

Helfyra : Mmmh ... Un threesome ? T'es voyante, hein ? Alors le three, il est là, fini, clos, c'est le dernier chapitre ... Quant à l'idée sur Ulquiorra ... Mmh ... Que faire, que faire, que faire ? Je verrai si j'ai de l'inspiration, mais ça pourrait être un hétéro ... On verra bien les idées qui me viennent à l'esprit ! ^^ Si t'as une petite proposition à ce sujet, cela ne me dérangerait pas de la connaître, histoire de voir si ça m'inspire ! X3

* * *

Juushiro était allongé sur un lit qui n'était pas le sien, reposant en partie sur un corps qui n'était pas celui de son petit ami. Pourtant ... Il ne voyait toujours pas où était le mal dans cette histoire. Il savait que cela n'était pas correct, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce moment, ses doigts glissant sur le torse du jeune Vampire qui dormait. L'argenté fut surpris en découvrant une goutte de sang au coin de ses lèvres. Haussant les sourcils, il se demanda quand il avait bien pu le mordre, n'en ayant aucun souvenir.

Ses mains glissèrent sur son torse et il l'entendit lâcher un petit grognement. Était-il chatouilleux ? Si c'était le cas, alors c'était amusant : un Vampire réagissant aux moindres petites caresses indélicates ... En même temps, il était extrêmement sensible ... C'était sans doute facile d'éveiller un intérêt chez lui et l'adulte fut tenté de tester une fois encore sa capacité à faire apparaître de l'envie ... Finalement, il décida de ne pas tenter une telle chose, se disant que c'était cruel ... Quoique, ce qui l'était encore plus, c'était d'être aussi tentant et inconscient ! Pourquoi ne faisait-il que dormir ... Il était si sensuel ...

Ne pouvant pas tenir, il laissa ses lèvres frôler sa peau, la gouttant avec une certaine avidité. Grimmjow soupira, se réveillant peu à peu avec une mine vraiment étrange. En réalité, il n'était pas content d'être sorti ainsi de son sommeil réparateur. Il n'était vraiment pas comparable à Shunsui qui lui, aurait apprécié d'être réveillé de la sorte. Repenser à son amant lui provoqua un petit pincement au cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? Demanda le Vampire, qui fut surpris de découvrir quelqu'un contre lui.

Il était même à la limite de l'affolement. Sans doute s'était-il imaginé se réveiller seul, comme toujours, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant Juushiro qui s'amusait fortement de la situation, il devait bien l'admettre. Ce garçon aux allures si dures et qui était si froid et distant, semblait alors affreusement perdu.

Le flic se leva légèrement pour aller frôler ses lèvres, trouvant la situation de plus en plus amusante, alors que Grimmjow s'écartait un peu en essayant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Il eut du mal à s'en souvenir mais finit par y parvenir. Face aux assauts suivants qu'effectua l'argenté, il se montra plus enclin et sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour laisser le passage libre à sa langue. Juushiro s'arrêta juste avant qu'ils ne franchissent la ligne de "non retour" : il devait aller travailler. Il avait tellement de choses à faire, comme expliquer la situation à Kyoraku ...

- Est-ce que tu veux être là quand j'expliquerais tout à Shunsui ? Demanda Juushiro au bleuté.

- Ouais, ça pourrait être marrant ! Répliqua ironiquement le Vampire. J'lui dirai quoi ? "Salut, c'est à cause de moi que ta vie va se transformer en enfer !" ... J'ai hâte de le rencontrer ! De toute façon, j'crois que c'est pas la peine de se présenter !

Le jeune homme se détourna, repensant à ce qu'il avait fait ... Prendre deux Donneurs était une chose qui ne se faisait pas, sauf que l'argenté ne savait pas en quoi cela pouvait être dangereux. Il semblait bien qu'il allait devoir le découvrir d'ici les prochains jours ... Risquait-il réellement de souffrir ou bien de devenir fou ? Grimmjow n'en savait rien, étant devenu un vampire il y avait peu, son premier "enseignant" ne lui ayant appris qu'à avoir faim. Quant à Ichimaru, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à lui apprendre.

- Je reviendrai un peu plus tard dans la soirée, crut bon de dire Juushiro.

- Non, ton p'tit copain aura plus besoin de toi que moi ! Protesta le bleuté. Allez, va t'amuser ... Moi, j'vais rester ici ... Puni comme un vilain garçon qu'a pas fait ses devoirs par son grand frère tyrannique !

Le flic lui sourit, amusé, et finit par se relever, bien décidé à aller d'abord voir son amant.

* * *

Le soleil allait bientôt se lever et pourtant, cela semblait futile à Shunsui qui, même s'il fixait l'horizon, ne le voyait pas. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers ce qu'il avait vécu. Il essayait de réunir chaque pièce du puzzle pour tenter de comprendre, sauf que cela ne fonctionnait pas. Même s'il avait quelques idées concernant ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir découvrir toute la vérité à ce sujet. Cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué pour son esprit torturé par les différentes images qui l'avaient terrassé. Il commença à avoir une migraine à force de travailler le sujet et il finit par abandonner l'idée de comprendre, posant sa tête contre la rambarde en quête de fraîcheur.

De plus en plus déprimé par la simple idée que son amant puisse le tromper, il essaya de savoir si cela était possible, hésitant toujours entre l'idée qu'il s'agisse d'un simple fantasme ou pas. Cela lui avait semblé tellement réel, il avait même pu sentir les émotions des deux amants et ça, c'était plutôt surréaliste ! Non, inconcevable était plus adapté : comment un fantasme pouvait-il l'emporter si loin, alors que même un film érotique n'arrivait pas à le transporter à un tel stade ?

Son téléphone vibra. Bien qu'il voulut l'ignorer pour la énième fois, il décida de décrocher cette fois-ci.

- Kyoraku-san ? Questionna Byakuya au bout du téléphone.

- Pourquoi restes-tu toujours aussi distant avec nous ? Répliqua le nommé avec un sourire indulgent que son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas voir. Cela fait des années que nous nous connaissons et pourtant, tu continues à garder des distances avec nous ...

Cette déclaration dut surprendre le jeune homme, vu que celui-ci ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il lui fallut plusieurs instants avant de se reprendre :

- On a des nouvelles concernant la drogue ... Si tu pouvais venir au plus vite pour qu'on éclaircisse ça rapidement ... Juushiro est avec toi ?

- Non, je lui laisse un mot et j'arrive tout de suite. Ça te laissera aussi le temps de réfléchir à ce que je viens de te dire !

Il ne laissa pas le temps au ténébreux de répondre, raccrochant pour écrire un mot qu'il posa en évidence sur la table. Son amant lui avait demandé de l'attendre, mais il ne pouvait pas rester sur place ou il risquait fort de perdre l'esprit et ça, il n'avait pas réellement envie que ça lui arrive. Se concentrer sur l'affaire en cours pourrait peut-être l'aider à évacuer tout ce stress qui s'accumulait dans son esprit.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un quart d'heure pour faire le trajet jusqu'au poste de police, se demandant jusqu'où l'enquête avait pu avancer. Il était sûr d'une chose maintenant : cette affaire avait pris des proportions étranges. Des créatures surnaturelles s'étaient mêlées à cette histoire ... Quand aux agresseurs de "Matsumoto" ou "Grimmjow", peu importait son nom, ils semblaient bien décidés à remettre la main sur le môme ... D'ailleurs, il avait reconnu cette femme, celle qui l'avait poignardé et ... Tué ... Normalement, son coup aurait dû l'envoyer dans l'autre monde et elle-même aurait dû passer de l'autre côté : c'était sur elle qu'il avait tiré dans l'entrepôt à l'abdomen ! Pourtant, elle n'avait pas eu l'air blessée ...

Cette histoire était entrain de le rendre fou !

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Il se calma en voyant Isshin entrain d'étudier quelques documents avec Byakuya. Il s'approcha des deux hommes, mais eut une étrange impression et fronça les sourcils. Il éprouva une sensation bizarre concernant le plus jeune et celui-ci leva même le regard vers lui, paraissant soudainement mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait de la sorte : la première fois qu'il avait vu Grimmjow, il avait également paru surpris, intrigué par quelque chose ... Il fit comme si de rien était.

- Alors, les nouvelles ? Demanda Shunsui en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du cadet pour voir le rapport.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'Akon nous a dit au sujet de cette drogue ? Demanda Isshin en se tournant vers lui, l'air grave. Le composé primaire était un liquide dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine, d'après lui ... Il est de nature "biologique".

- Champignon ?

- Non, elle contient du génome humain génétiquement modifié, déclara Byakuya en levant le visage vers ses aînés. Cette drogue est fabriquée à partir de souches humaines !

- Attends, ce n'est pas logique ! Protesta Shunsui. Comment on peut créer une drogue à partir de souches humaines ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent furtivement avant que le plus jeune ne reporte son attention sur le document, tandis qu'Isshin se tourna définitivement vers lui, cherchant sans doute les mots pour expliquer tout cela.

- En réalité, les cellules ont été modifiées, je te l'ai dit, et elles sont de forme "virulentes" ... Tu sais, au début, on attribuait les morts de ces jeunes à une overdose typique et normale : les morts étaient souvent précédées de troubles du système nerveux central. Avant, les victimes étaient prises de confusion, de vertiges, de nausées et d'hallucinations puissantes ... Bah en réalité, les cellules souches s'attaquent au système nerveux ...

- Comment ça se fait qu'on aie pas remarqué ça dans les analyses sur les victimes ?

- Les cellules souches meurent si elles ne sont pas bien conservées et ne peuvent pas survivre dans un cadavre plus d'un certain temps ... De toute façon, nous étions persuadé que c'était une overdose, mais maintenant, nous pensons plus à un empoisonnement ou bien à une contamination ...

- Une action terroriste ?

Isshin haussa les épaules.

- Elle est terminée : a priori, Akon était le seul à connaître la formule la plus adaptée et vu qu'il est avec nous ... Il a bien donné une formule à un moment, mais c'était la moins élaborée, donc nous ne risquons plus rien, mais le mec qui est à l'origine de tout ça sera condamné pour homicide volontaire !

Leur supérieur demanda à transmettre les dernières informations à Juushiro, dès que ce dernier se montrerait. Les deux hommes acquiescèrent. Il repartit ensuite vers son bureau isolé. Shunsui continua de fixer le rapport, troublé par quelque chose. Il avait des bases de biologie assez limité, mais il était sûr d'une chose : les cellules humaines ne pouvaient pas devenir virulentes ! C'était impossible ! Un virus avait une autre manière de fonctionner ...

- Byakuya-kun, cette "souche" de départ ...

- Tu dois t'en douter maintenant, soupira le jeune homme en se tournant vers lui. Quand es-tu devenu ...

- Cette nuit, je crois ... Je ne suis pas sûr ... Juushiro m'a dit qu'il m'expliquerait tout, mais vous avez appelé avant ...

- Tu aurais dû attendre qu'il soit de retour. Tu vas avoir du mal à tout encaisser d'un coup.

- Toi aussi, tu es ... Qu'est-ce qu'on est au juste ? Des zombies ?

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'on n'est plus vraiment humains, mais qu'on n'est pas non plus comme ces monstres !

- "Ces" ? Lâcha surpris Shunsui.

Le plus jeune lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de se lever pour lui faire face. Quelque chose le troublait et il ne semblait pas prêt à aborder le sujet, même s'il semblait tiraillé par cette idée. Cela devait forcément avoir un rapport avec ce qu'il venait de dire. Shunsui, n'étant sûr de rien, se montra patient.

- Est-ce que tu sais qui t'a changé ? Finit-il par dire.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il franchement. J'ai eu mal et puis, je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance ... Je suis mort ... Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'interpelles ?

- Le fait que tu aies la même odeur que Grimmjow ... C'est ... Il m'avait dit que ce n'était pas possible ...

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ?

Il semblait chamboulé et finit par s'écarter, cherchant un refuge un peu plus loin. Shunsui resta stoïque, se demandant s'il devait tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ou essayer de comprendre sa propre situation. Finalement, il décida de mettre les problèmes de son ami en priorité : son regard, c'était la première fois que Shunsui le voyait avec une telle lueur dans les yeux ... Non, en fait, il l'avait déjà vu ainsi ... Peu après la mort de sa femme. Il ne tarda pas à aller le rejoindre et le trouva retranché dans les escaliers, un lieu peu utilisé vu que la présence des ascenseurs rendait futile cet endroit.

- Byakuya-kun, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il, refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Celui qui m'a transformé m'a assuré qu'il ne pouvait le faire qu'à une seule personne, déclara le ténébreux, le regard baissé vers le sol. Pourtant, toi et Ukitake-san ... Vous portez l'odeur de ce gamin ! Vous ... Avez le même Vampire !

- Et qu'est-ce que cela fait ? Je ne comprends pas ...

- J'ai été transformé le soir où moi et Hisana avons été agressés. Je suis même mort cette nuit-là ... Il aurait pu la sauver elle aussi ... Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ?

Il donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de craquer. Cela désola quelque peu Shunsui qui avait encore du mal à se décider quant à la meilleure façon d'agir, ne comprenant pas tout ce qu'avait dit son cadet.

- Veux-tu qu'on aille lui demander ? Proposa-t-il finalement au plus jeune.

* * *

Grimmjow se réveilla en sueur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le monde qui l'entourait et une panique soudaine s'empara de lui : il ne se souvenait plus d'où il venait, ni s'il était en sécurité ou pas. Il réalisa qu'il était dans cet état à cause de son rêve ... Non, disons plutôt un cauchemar ! Il savait qu'il avait eu des songes plutôt terrifiants, mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de leurs contenus exacts. Lorsqu'il se releva, il retira sa couverture qui collait à sa peau. Son corps était brûlant, son souffle était court ... Était-ce là le début de sa fin ? Allez savoir ! En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas rester dans ses vêtements qui puaient la sueur.

Se levant, il abandonna sa chemise avant de se diriger vers son armoire pour en récupérer une nouvelle, mais hésita quelques secondes en se demandant s'il devait ou non aller prendre une douche rapide. Se découvrant très feignant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de retourner dans son lit alors qu'il se sentait un peu sale. Il se décida et alla à la salle de bain, se débarrassant de ses derniers vêtements avant de se glisser sous la douche. Au passage, il eut du mal à croire que certains puissent accepter l'idée que cet endroit puisse être un centre médical : chaque chambre ressemblait plus à un petit studio qu'à un lieu pour malades, mais c'était compréhensible, les "patients" n'en étant pas réellement ...

Sous le jet d'eau, il eut le temps de repenser à tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers temps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublé par son expérience et se demanda combien de temps cela prendrait avant de sentir les effets néfastes de ce qu'il avait fait. Prendre deux Donneurs, quelle idée il avait eu aussi ! Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre son propre comportement et se dit qu'il devait être plus instinctif qu'avant, ce qui n'arrangerait pas son cas ! Grimmjow soupira en ramenant ses cheveux vers l'arrière de son crâne, se disant qu'il avait tout de même été pessimiste sur un point : il avait cru ressentir les effets dès les premières heures, sauf qu'en réalité, cela tardait à arriver ... Ou, peut-être que n'importe qui pouvait prendre deux Donneurs en même temps ? Que ce n'était qu'une limite illusoire pour éviter que les Vampires ne se disputent la nourriture ou les Donneurs ?

Éprouvant une drôle d'impression, le Vampire cessa tout mouvement et fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression de sentir quelqu'un approcher. Mais franchement, il ne voyait pas qui pourrait lui rendre visite. Se saisissant de la serviette, il l'enroula autour de sa taille pour ensuite sortir de la salle de bain, sauf qu'il percuta de plein fouet un corps. Il recula en chancelant légèrement. Depuis quand on entrait chez les gens comme ça ? Lançant un regard mauvais à l'opportun, il fut surpris de rencontrer les yeux noisettes de Shunsui et perdit toute volonté de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Je dérange ? Demanda l'homme avec un sourire gêné.

Une question totalement inutile vu la tenue dans laquelle se trouvait alors Grimmjow, mais ce dernier ne souleva pas la phrase et se contenta de grogner avant de passer à côté de lui, retenant sa serviette qui menaçait de glisser.

- Tu fais quoi là ? Demanda le Vampire, hésitant entre le fait de s'essuyer ou de rester immobile.

- Byakuya-kun avait besoin de certaines réponses, fit Shunsui, croisant les bras sur son torse. J'en profite pour faire de même et t'interroger. Alors tu m'expliques ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Le bleuté fit la grimace, s'étant imaginé que Juushiro s'occuperait de ça, celui-ci ayant eu des explications de Gin et étant sans aucun doute plus diplomate qu'il ne l'était. Cela serait dur de trouver les mots exacts. Comment faire pour dévier les questions embarrassantes ou autres ? Mince alors, il aurait franchement préféré ne jamais vivre cette situation !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'dise exactement ? Soupira-t-il. T'étais entrain de te vider de ton sang et je t'ai transformé ! J'ai réagi sans réellement réfléchir et j'm'en excuse, mais on peut pas revenir en arrière.

- Alors, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire ? Répliqua avec amusement le flic. "Je t'ai transformé'', point?

- Tu voulais que j'dise quoi au juste ? Râla Grimmjow en s'asseyant sur son lit. J't'ai dit comment ça s'était passé, c'est tout !

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, si j'ai bien compris.

- Si tu as bien compris, en effet, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça : je t'ai sauvé de la mort et tant que je serai vivant, y'aura un espèce de lien entre nous ... Juushiro t'expliquera tout !

Il avait décidé d'abandonner, n'en pouvant plus de devoir affronter ce regard dont les sourcils étaient fortement froncés. Agacé par sa propre inefficacité, il se dit que ce n'était pas grave : il n'était pas un intellect, cela se remarquait tout de suite. Se levant, il récupéra sa chemise en jetant un coup d'œil empli de reproches à son hôte, se demandant s'il allait rester encore longtemps. En fait, les réponses apportées ne devaient pas le satisfaire.

- Pour toute interrogation supplémentaire, allez voir le maître de ce centre médical ! Soupira le bleuté. J'peux m'changer ?

- Alors, c'est aussi à lui que je dois demander si ce que j'ai vu cette nuit était dû à un fantasme ou bien à la réalité ? Questionna-t-il.

Une interrogation que Grimmjow n'avait pas réellement attendu. Il resta figé en observant son interlocuteur.

- De quoi ? Lâcha-t-il, craignant légèrement la suite.

- Pendant mon sommeil, j'ai rêvé que toi et Juushiro, vous vous envoyiez en l'air, avoua l'ébène sur un ton froid.

A voir son regard, l'idée ne semblait pas réellement lui faire plaisir. Comment réagir face au véritable petit ami de son amant ? Non, attendez, comment un amant devait-il réagir face au mari de ... Holala, s'il avait su que ce serait si dur de présenter cela, il n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose, mais regretter ne servirait absolument à rien, si ce n'était se lamenter un peu plus.

Le flic s'approcha si soudainement que le bleuté sursauta. En cherchant à reculer, il buta contre la table basse. Il lâcha un petit grognement de mécontentement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore avec ses grands airs ? Il pouvait pas agir comme des gens normaux et le frapper avant de partir ? Au lieu de ça, il combla encore la distance entre eux et sembla examiner la gorge de Grimmjow.

- Ce n'était pas un rêve, déclara-t-il toujours aussi froidement en lui saisissant le menton. Tu as fait l'amour avec mon petit ami.

C'était vraiment étrange comme situation, comme le fait de sentir son souffle chaud contre son cou. Le Vampire n'apprécia pas. Il décida d'écarter l'homme de lui en le repoussant. Les deux hommes s'observèrent en chien de faïence et finalement, le bleuté céda face à son interlocuteur, préférant éviter qu'on l'accuse de provoquer les autres. Il détourna le visage à contre-cœur, n'aimant pas qu'on pense de lui qu'il fut faible. Il fut sur le point de partir quand l'homme le bloqua de son bras.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour être sûr que tu ne recommences plus ? Demanda le flic, l'empêchant de battre plus en retraite.

- J'te rassure, c'est juste "instinctif" ! Répliqua le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et pourrais-je savoir ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- J'en sais rien ! J't'ai sauvé la vie, il a voulu m'récompenser ! Un échange équitable j'pense ! Gin m'a dit que ce que voulait les Donneurs, bah le Vampire le lui donnait ! Il parait qu'il a tué pour le sien, pour lui éviter des misères ...

- J'en viens à la question qui m'intrigue le plus : depuis quand est-il ton "Donneur", comme tu le nommes ?

- Non, pour les détails, faudra que tu vois avec lui ! Répliqua le jeune homme avec agacement.

- Je veux savoir, tout de suite !

Grimmjow s'énerva intérieurement. Il dégagea le bras de l'homme pour enfin s'extirper et trouver un peu de répit. Il aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de prendre un Donneur flic, dont le petit ami était aussi un agent de police. C'était une plaie ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il tombe sur des gars pas nets ? Il aurait franchement préféré ne pas vivre, tout cela commençait à peser lourd sur ses épaules. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver à une existence où il serait toujours un petit délinquant qui rackettait les petits commerçants !

- Hé, attends !

Son bras fut saisit avec une force incroyable. En fait, il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que cet homme possède une telle force, mais c'était bien le cas. Il dut lui faire face, sauf que la prise était un peu trop puissante sur son membre, c'est pourquoi il chercha à se dégager, lâchant de petits grognements. Il finit par abandonner la lutte lorsqu'il bascula sur son propre lit et fut en partie étouffé par le corps du flic qui le paralysa contre sa couche. Clignant des yeux, il essaya de savoir si l'ébène était tombé sur lui volontairement ou si cela était accidentel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu branles ? Gronda Grimmjow.

- Je veux une réponse ! Répliqua Kyoraku sur un ton désespéré. Quand est-il mort ? Est-il seulement mort ou bien ...

Ou bien quoi ? Se pouvait-il qu'il croit que son amant l'aie trompé juste pour voir ce que cela faisait ? Non, sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas croire un tel truc !

- Je t'ai dit que c'est à lui de t'expliquer ça, j'aurais du mal à t'expliquer toute l'affaire moi ! Si ça peut te rassurer : il n'avait pas le choix ...

L'explication courte, mais simple, suffirait-elle à convaincre l'homme de le laisser tranquille ? Il sembla bien que non, mais ce n'était pas son regard sévère qui allait faire cracher le morceau à Grimmjow, ce dernier sachant que jamais Ukitake ne voudrait que son amant apprenne qu'il avait été à deux doigts de la mort.

Décidant de changer de tactique, un sourire carnassier apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Il enlaça l'homme au cou qui haussa les sourcils alors que le Vampire s'approchait d'avantage de lui.

- Fallait l'dire plus tôt que tu voulais qu'on aie notre p'tit moment à tous les deux ! Lâcha-t-il malicieusement.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles du flic qui resta figé ... Réaction à laquelle ne s'était pas attendu Grimmjow : il s'était attendu à ce qu'il recule en titubant et finisse même par se casser la gueule, un truc plus banal quoi, mais là, Kyoraku resta figé, un sourcil levé. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas croire ce qui venait de se passer ? En tous les cas, il resta incroyablement inactif et le bleuté continua de ce demander s'il devait recommencer ou bien s'écarter et essayer de s'extraire de sous le corps de son second Donneur.

Que faire ? Il n'était pas sûr que ce qu'il faisait était prudent, ne connaissant que trop bien les rapports ambigües qui pouvaient exister entre les Vampires et leurs Donneurs. Il suffisait de regarder Renji et Nnoitra pour comprendre que cela pouvait être de temps en temps extrêmement compliqué mais, d'un autre côté, cela semblait très chaud ... Par contre, lui, pouvait-il accepter que cela devienne "compliqué" avec Kyoraku alors qu'il avait comme amant Ukitake ? Non, sérieusement, fallait pas trop jouer avec le feu. Sauf que c'était déjà trop tard ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? Demanda stupidement le ténébreux.

- J'crois que ça s'appelle un "baiser" ! Répondit ironiquement Grimmjow. Quoi ? T'as jamais embrassé personne toi ?

- Jamais de Vampire ...

Remarque intéressante, d'un certain point de vue. Malheureusement de celui du bleuté, c'était difficile : il avait encore du mal à définir le comportement du Donneur, surtout à cause de son inactivité face au baiser simple. Peut-être qu'en tentant d'approfondir ce dernier, il céderait enfin et prendrait la fuite ? Ce n'était pas tout à fait sûr ... Et si cela prenait une toute autre genre de tournure, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ? En fait, ce serait presque amusant de savoir ce qui arriverait s'il recommençait, mais dans sa tenue ? Il était un peu désavantagé et n'avait pas l'impression de pouvoir avoir le contrôle sur la suite des événements.

Il le perdait, inlassablement, il n'arrivait plus à le reprendre. Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi : lui-même n'aurait pas pu résister s'il avait eu à portée de mains un homme aguicheur, à demi-nu sous lui, sauf que voilà, Kyoraku avait un petit ami extrêmement beau, alors pourquoi combler la distance entre eux deux ? Le jeune homme finit par sentir les lèvres du ténébreux se poser contre les siennes. Son corps tout entier fut traversé par un courant étrange, peut-être était-ce la manifestation de son désir ? En tout cas, il repoussa ce sentiment et tenta d'écarter le flic ...

C'était incroyable : il était un Vampire et, de ce fait, il aurait dû être capable de le repousser sans la moindre difficulté, sauf qu'au contraire, plus il se débattait et plus la prise de Kyoraku se faisait forte. Il lâcha un grognement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose céder et eut du mal à comprendre. En tout cas, cet humain là cachait bien sa force ! Le ténébreux se releva, le relâchant enfin, le fixant incrédule. Cet imbécile, il lui avait cassé quelque chose ! Heureusement qu'un Vampire cicatrisait vite ...

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas aller jusqu'à te faire mal, assura le flic, gêné.

- Dégage, gronda le bleuté.

- Je te rappelle tout de même que c'est toi qui m'as fait franchir la ligne, crut-il bon d'ajouter. C'est toi qui m'as tenté.

- Parce que tu devenais enragé ! J'peux pas répondre à tes questions ! C'est bien trop personnel et Juushiro m'en voudra si je dis quoi que ce soit à ce sujet !

- C'est mon petit ami, tu ne devrais pas te soucier de le mécontenter ou pas.

Ah, il était vraiment agaçant ! Frottant son bras fort douloureux, il lança un regard froid à son interlocuteur qui était toujours trop proche à son goût, mais que pouvait-il faire contre ça ? Il finit par se dire qu'il ne pouvait qu'espérer ne pas être un mets de choix pour cet être, mais vu son regard baladeur, il devait être potable ! Enfin, ce n'était pas le plus important, il y avait d'autres choses qui méritaient d'être éclaircies, surtout avec Gin ... Mais sûrement pas dans cette tenue ! Il n'avait pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas souhaité ... En plus, il n'arriverait pas jusqu'à sa chambre comme ça : fallait qu'il passe devant celle de Renji et Nnoitra, ainsi que celle de Neliel, sans oublier celle de Kenpachi ...

Ne surtout pas sortir en petite tenue, cela même si certains se le permettaient, comme par exemple Neliel ... Il était déjà tombé sur elle alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une toute petite nuisette ... En fait, elle n'était pas habituée à cette vie là, c'était comme si elle venait d'une toute autre époque, mais bon, de toute façon, les faits étaient là : sortir ainsi, c'était plus qu'une mauvaise idée !

- Sors d'ici, j'dois m'changer ! Fit-t-il finalement.

Kyoraku se tourna vers lui, le toisant quelques secondes puis, sans prévenir, il se pencha pour saisir sa serviette et la lui retira sans mal, laissant le bleuté étonné ... Hein ? Quoi ? Mais bordel de merde, il faisait quoi cet enfoiré ?

- J'peux savoir c'que tu fous ? Hurla Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je t'observe sous toutes les coutures, sourit de façon étrange le flic. Tu n'as plus aucun secret pour moi ...

Son regard vogua sur les contours du plus jeune qui se sentit gêné. Agacé, il finit par se lever pour aller chercher ses vêtements. Il devenait énervant au final ! Pourvu que tout cela cesse vite.

- Arrête de m'mater comme ça ! Hurla-t-il de rage. Tu m'fous les boules !

- Parce que je te regarde ou parce que je ne te touche pas ? Répliqua amusé le flic.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda la voix interloquée de Juushiro.

* * *

Certains auraient laissé leur imagination tourner en voyant leur petit ami entrain de mater leur amant à demi-nu ... Quant à Juushiro, lui, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il se contenta donc de regarder les deux hommes tour à tour. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Grimmjow était charmant dans sa tenue d'Adam. Il se demanda comment son amant avait pu résister face à une telle tentation. En captant le regard de se dernier, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, gêné par cette situation plus qu'improbable. Le bleuté finit par s'habiller. Il tenta de dissimuler son trouble en détournant le visage.

- Tu arrives juste à temps, fit Shunsui. Tu vas pouvoir me dire pourquoi tu as été transformé.

- As-tu pensé à demander pourquoi toi, tu l'as été ? Demanda en retour l'argenté.

Le ténébreux parut troublé et se tourna vers le Vampire qui enfilait un débardeur noir, restant aussi détaché que possible de la conversation ... En vain : il allait bien devoir y participer, c'était un peu lui qui les avaient transformés. Il allait devoir partager leurs sentiments du moment.

- Parce que j'étais entrain de mourir ? Proposa le flic en se frottant le menton.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu meures, fit Juushiro en se tournant vers lui. Grimmjow a cédé à mon envie, au risque de se détruire lui-même ...

Choqué par l'aveu, le ténébreux se tourna vers le bleuté qui continuait à jouer avec un élément du décor quelconque. Il allait cependant devoir prendre ses responsabilités. Vu qu'il était leur Vampire à eux deux, ses Donneurs, il fallait bien qu'il admette qu'il avait son mot à dire dans cette histoire.

- Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec lui ? Demanda Shunsui sur un ton froid et irrité.

- Parce que j'en avais envie ! Avoua-t-il franchement avant de regretter, se disant qu'il aurait peut-être dû être plus diplomate. C'est normal, tu comprendras vite pourquoi ... En fait, je présume que tu étais à deux doigts de faire la même chose que moi ... Et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas vrai : Grimmjow a eu peur ...

Le décoloré posa son regard sur le nommé qui haussa un sourcil et finit par soupirer, las. Le Vampire avait eu peur, c'était clair : perdre le contrôle alors qu'il était censé être le maître, c'était quelque chose qui l'avait terrifié quelques secondes. Si le ténébreux ne l'avait pas blessé, il aurait sans doute cédé aux avances entreprenantes du flic, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il se fit même la promesse de ne plus se laisser avoir à son propre jeu, chose qui ne risquait pas d'arriver vu qu'il était si simple de le pousser à bout.

Le bleuté tenta une fuite, cherchant peut-être à les laisser seuls, mais Juushiro lui coupa toute retraite. Il recula et butta contre la porte qui se referma. Il la bloqua sans mal, faisant grogner le jeune Vampire. Il sembla abandonner toute envie de se soustraire, s'installant à côté de Shunsui qui resta pensif. Quant à lui, il observait tour à tour chacune des personnes présentes. Il allait devoir passer aux aveux, sauf qu'il avait encore du mal à trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qui devait l'être ...

- Shunsui, j'ai été transformé quelques jours avant toi, avoua-t-il. C'est moi qui ai demandé à l'être ...

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda incrédule le ténébreux.

- Parce que j'étais entrain de mourir à petit feu et que lorsqu'ils m'ont proposé leur aide, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tendre la main vers cette solution ...

- Qu'avais-tu donc pour que tu en arrives à cette extrémité ?

- Malformation cardiaque et tu sais bien qu'avec mes antécédents médicaux, jamais je n'aurais eu droit à une transplantation ... J'étais condamné et je n'avais aucune envie de mourir ... Pardonne-moi ...

- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

- Comment annoncer ma future mort ? En parler avec toi, c'était admettre que c'était la vérité ... Et puis, qu'aurions-nous fait ? Attendre ma mort ? Shunsui, si je n'avais pas été sauvé, je t'aurais quitté et je serais parti pour t'éviter ma mort ...

Grimmjow n'aimait pas être là, l'argenté le sentit au plus profond de lui-même. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : partir. Il se sentait de trop. Le flic se tourna vers lui ... Il n'était vraiment pas de trop : sans lui, sa vie ne serait pas aussi joyeuse, il aurait sans doute mis les voiles depuis quelques jours pour partir loin et essayer de se préparer à sa propre mort. Au lieu de ça, il était encore en vie et jamais il n'avait été en meilleure forme.

- Grimmjow m'a sauvé et il t'a sauvé, j'ai bien le droit de lui donner un peu de ce qu'il veut, non ? Continua-t-il.

- Pas si tu sors avec moi ! Répliqua Shunsui en jetant un regard froid au bleuté. Tu m'appartiens et je n'ai aucune envie de te partager avec qui que ce soit !

Décidément, le ténébreux avait du mal à comprendre, mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il était devenu ? Comment le lien était-il devenu fort entre lui et Grimmjow ? Parce que le Vampire avait fait quelque chose qui l'avait touché ... Comment faire pour que Shunsui ressente la même chose ? Cela semblait bien plus compliqué, cela même s'il se doutait que ce n'était pas impossible ...

Essayant de se creuser les méninges pour arranger tout cela, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas tant de possibilités que ça. Il devait admettre qu'en effet, son amant ne pourrait pas le partager ... Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique solution :

- Je te quitte ...

Le ténébreux resta interdit devant lui, l'observant comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il finit par se lever en se tournant vers le bleuté. Ce dernier sembla aussi choqué que son aîné, ses grands yeux bleus exprimant une incompréhension non simulée. Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à une telle déclaration et il le comprenait parfaitement.

- Juushiro ! S'écria le flic.

- Mets-toi à ma place : j'ai conscience de ce qu'a risqué Grimmjow pour me contenter, mais même si tu ne peux pas me partager, je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire ! Je ferai en sorte que ma promesse devienne réalité ...

- J'te demande pas de bousiller ta vie pour moi ! Hurla le Vampire en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai pas fait ça pour te faire plaisir, c'était "instinctif" ! Tu comprends ? "Instinctif" !

- Tu l'as fait pour moi, c'est tout ce que j'en retiens ...

Le Vampire n'était pas satisfait par cette réponse, au contraire. Son irritation augmenta peu à peu tandis que Shunsui resta figé d'horreur. Finalement, il aurait dû laisser partir Grimmjow, ne serait-ce que pour mieux gérer la situation. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de dissimuler certaines informations.

- T'as pensé au fait que peut-être, je survivrai plus longtemps que tu ne le crois ? Ragea le bleuté.

- Pardon ? Répliqua surpris l'argenté.

- Peut-être qu'il faudra plusieurs années avant que je ne disparaisse ! Tu passes à côté de ton bonheur, tu ...

- On en rediscutera un peu plus tard ! Shunsui, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrai, avec ou sans toi à mes côtés.

Le ténébreux continua de l'observer avant de se décider à se lever, passant à côté de lui comme s'il n'existait plus et disparut par la porte. Il n'avait toujours pas compris ? Alors tant pis pour lui, même si c'était triste de voir qu'il n'y parvenait pas.

Soupirant, Juushiro reporta son attention sur Grimmjow et sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres seulement de lui. Il ne l'avait pas même entendu se déplacer, mais le plus incroyable était le flot de sentiments qu'il éprouvait : il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Comment faire pour qu'il comprenne ? Encore une fois, il ne trouva par les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, cela même s'il savait que le temps lui été compté avant que le bleuté ne perde patience.

- Je ne fais pas ça que pour toi ! Lâcha le flic avec sincérité. Je te dois tellement ...

- Non, tu piges pas ! Répliqua avec rage le Vampire. Tu ne fais pas ça de toi-même ! C'est à cause du lien qu'il y a entre nous deux ! Bordel de merde ! Retourne-toi et rattrape-le ! Tout de suite !

Surpris, l'homme observa le plus jeune en se demandant pourquoi il semblait si mécontent. Il finit par chercher la réponse dans l'esprit torturé de cette étrange créature, mais tout était vague. Il ne réussit qu'à identifier la colère et l'irritation. Il avait toujours su que cet homme possédait une personnalité compliquée, mais à ce point ? Il était peut-être trop jeune pour juger de lui-même ? Où bien était-ce tout le contraire ? L'argenté posa ses mains contre ses joues, les caressants délicatement en espérant le calmer.

- Je sais ce que je fais, assura-t-il.

- Non, justement, tu ne sais pas c'que tu fous ! Répliqua Grimmjow sur un ton acide, se détachant de sa prise. J'vais essayer d'arranger tout ça !

Mais pourquoi voulait-il à ce point arranger la situation de Juushiro ? C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre ! Agacé, le flic attrapa son bras pour le retenir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Je veux tenir ma promesse ! Je le ferai !

- Mais t'es complètement débile, t'as oublié de prendre en compte une chose : les Vampires ne peuvent pas rendre l'amour, eux ! Les sentiments n'ont plus de place dans leurs existences !

- Tu ressens des choses !

- La plupart des sentiments que j'éprouve ne sont liés qu'à l'instinct ! Je ne suis plus un être humain, je suis un Vampire ! Un monstre suceur de sang ! Reste ici ! Bouge pas ! J'vais l'chercher !

Il le planta là ...

Il se foutait de lui ? S'il n'éprouvait plus de sentiments, pourquoi voudrait-il à ce point recoller les morceaux entre lui et Shunsui ? Ah, décidément, ce gamin avait vraiment une vision négative de sa propre espèce. Même s'il se doutait un peu du pourquoi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier pour cela : il ne risquait pas d'engendrer à son tour des Vampires, n'ayant aucune envie que sa malédiction soit transmise à d'autres personnes.

* * *

Il erra dans la ville sans réellement prendre conscience des lieux qu'il visitait et ne rentra que lorsqu'il fut fatigué. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que Juushiro l'avait quitté. Non, en réalité, il ne pouvait pas y croire : c'était inconcevable ! Ils avaient parcouru tellement d'événements tous les deux ! Vécu tellement de choses ! Comment croire qu'il puisse le quitter ? Et pour un autre homme, qui plus est ? Avec toutes les tentations qu'ils avaient eu dans leur vie commune ? C'était impossible ...

Devait-il croire que cette nuit n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il en sortirait bien à un moment donné ou bien devait-il accepter cette réalité terrifiante ? Il ne savait plus. Il se dit qu'en allant se reposer un peu, il pourrait peut-être oublier tout cela, ne serait-ce que le temps de son sommeil. Tenter serait mieux que de devoir subir cette souffrance qu'il éprouvait. Il savait que c'était naïf de croire qu'il pourrait dormir paisiblement, mais avec l'aide de certains médicaments se trouvant dans sa pharmacie, il y arriverait sans mal et serait charmé d'un de ces sommeils sans rêve.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, il regarda son appartement en espérant y trouver son amant. Ce ne fut pas le cas et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il n'y avait personne ... Non, c'était Juushiro qui n'était pas là, mais il sentait qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici. Fronçant les sourcils, il observa une nouvelle fois la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait pour essayer de voir s'il ne se trompait pas, ne comprenant pas comment il faisait pour savoir qu'un intrus était là, alors que rien ne le laisser supposer ... A moins que celui-ci ne se soit amusé à passer par le balcon et vu les dix mètres qui séparaient la barrière de sécurité et le bas de l'immeuble, il y avait peu de chances que qui que ce soit aie tenté une telle escalade ...

Tentant de se rassurer vu que sa raison lui avait prouvé l'absence d'intrus, il se rendit compte que son instinct continuait d'insister sur ce point capital : il y avait quelque chose de l'appartement ... Shunsui décida de fermer les yeux en essayant de trouver le lieu exact de cette "chose". Il finit par la localiser dans la chambre. Il n'hésita pas à s'y diriger, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait, croyant dur comme fer qu'il était entrain de devenir fou.

Ce n'était pas le cas : Grimmjow était là, entrain de l'attendre. Pour se foutre de lui ou bien pour ... Pourquoi viendrait-il ici si ce n'était pour le narguer encore une fois ?

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Gronda le bleuté. J'ai failli attendre ! Oh, merde, j'suis con : ça fait déjà près de cinq heures que j't'attends !

- Tu aurais pu rester avec Juushiro, répliqua le ténébreux sur un ton acide. Tu n'aurais pas perdu de temps ...

- Justement, vu que t'abordes le sujet, autant qu'on y arrive, non ? Il n'est pas amoureux de moi !

- Je me serais senti insulté si cela avait été le cas ...

- Il ne tient pas à moi, pas comme tu le crois en fait ! Ne prends pas en compte ce qu'il te dit, rien n'est vrai !

- Tu veux dire que Juushiro ne m'a pas quitté pour être avec toi ?

- Je veux dire qu'il ne l'a pas fait pour les bonnes raisons ! Répliqua avec agacement le Vampire. Il croit que tout ce qu'il décide n'est que de son ressort à lui, alors que ce n'est pas le cas ! Il ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'il disait ...

- Comment peux-tu savoir une telle chose ?

Il resta silencieux, l'observant avec attention, se demandant sans doute jusqu'où il pourrait aller avec son petit jeu du "j'te nargue, ni vu ni connu". Shunsui finit par entrer dans la chambre, claquant la porte, essayant de trouver un moyen de garder son calme. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire du mal à cet être, cela même s'il était un peu la cause de tous ces chamboulements qui s'effectuaient dans sa vie.

- Je ne suis que le Vampire qui a transformé Ukitake ! Lâcha Grimmjow sur un ton froid. Rien que ça !

- Pourquoi tu insistes tant sur ce point ? Questionna le flic en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce qu'il ne pourra jamais éprouver pour moi ce qu'il ressent pour toi ! T'étais entrain de crever dans ses bras et là, j'ai senti son désespoir. J'peux te garantir que te perdre est la pire chose qui puisse exister pour lui, alors ...

- Tais-toi ! Hurla Shunsui. Ne parle pas au nom de Juushiro ! Il sait ce qu'il fait ! C'est un adulte et il a conscience de ses actes ...

- J'te dis que non ! Toi, t'as bien dû remarquer que certaines choses avaient changé en toi, non ?

Le flic resta septique : ce garçon donnait vraiment l'impression de croire en ce qu'il disait. Il se demanda si on ne lui avait pas mal expliqué sa propre situation. Il était clair pour le ténébreux que personne ne pouvait changer une personne de A à Z, Juushiro avait mûrement réfléchi ... A moins qu'il n'aie raison ? Et que l'argenté n'aie suivit que l'envie du Vampire ? C'était dur de savoir, surtout si le protagoniste dont il était question n'était pas là. Rageant de ne pas savoir ce qui arrivait à son amant, il finit par se laisser aller et s'assit sur son lit, jetant un regard noir à Grimmjow, la cause même de tout ce trouble.

- Tu as fait passer ton message, tu peux partir maintenant ! Lâcha-t-il sur un ton sec.

- Non, j'peux pas ! Affirma le jeune homme avec un sourire gêné. T'as vraiment mis trop longtemps ...

Fronçant les sourcils, le flic lui lança un nouveau regard glacial qui ne sembla pas l'affecter plus que ça, au contraire. Il sembla gêné par un autres problème. Il fallut plusieurs instants à Shunsui pour trouver ce dernier : il faisait jour. Le Vampire était de ce fait bloqué dans cette pièce, celle-ci étant la moins éclairée de toutes, une fois les volets fermés. Ainsi donc, Grimmjow était bloqué là, à la totale merci du flic ? C'était plutôt intéressant comme situation. Son regard se posa sur le bleuté qui observait la porte avec intérêt ...

Il était beau. Combien de fois allait-il y repenser : Juushiro avait fait une très belle acquisition ...

- Donc, tu es bloqué ici ? Nota inutilement Shunsui en se levant pour approcher du bleuté.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en l'observant, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il était entrain de foutre.

- Faut croire, répondit-il, toujours intrigué par cette nouvelle approche du flic.

- Alors, si nous reprenions ce que nous avons dû laisser de côté tout à l'heure ...

Il fallut quelques secondes au Vampire pour comprendre toute la subtilité de cette phrase. Sa réaction fut intéressante : froncement de sourcils et gène notable. C'était amusant de voir comment évoluait le jeune homme face à des situations improbables. Shunsui dut l'admettre, surtout lorsqu'il tenta de se soustraire en mettant une certaine distance entre eux qui était pourtant facilement franchissable.

- J'pige pas, ton gars n'a pas le droit de te tromper, mais toi, t'as le droit ? Râla-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

En effet, cela n'avait aucun sens ... Depuis quand pouvait-il s'imaginer entrain de tromper l'homme qu'il aimait ? Non, il ne pouvait pas y penser, pas réellement ! C'était impossible ! Ou bien peut-être y avait-il quelque chose qui clochait chez lui ? Allait-il assimilé le fait que Juushiro l'aie trompé en voulant lui rendre la pareille ? Non, il n'était pas du genre à faire ça ... Alors pourquoi éprouvait-il autant de désir pour ce Vampire ?

Frustré, il voulut frapper dans sa lampe de chevet pour se calmer, mais se souvint trop tard qu'elle avait déjà volé en éclats contre le mur ce matin même. C'est du bois dur que sa pauvre main rencontra. Il s'écorcha la peau et cela eut le dont de l'énerver d'avantage. Le fait qu'il ne se comprenne pas lui-même était réellement irritant pour lui et il mit cela sur le compte des derniers événements qui étaient survenus ...

Ou bien devait-il le mettre sur ce qu'il était devenu ? Relevant la main pour fixer sa blessure, il réalisa qu'elle était entrain de disparaître à vue d'œil. En quelques secondes à peine, il n'y eu plus rien du tout. Même la douleur avait disparu ... Est-ce que c'était ça, devenir le Donneur d'une de ces créatures ? Relevant la tête, Shunsui fut sur le point de poser la question au jeune homme, mais celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés. Sans doute ne comprenait-il pas lui-même ce qui était arrivé alors qu'il aurait dû : n'était-il pas celui qui l'avait transformé?

- Tu m'as l'air perdu, ne put s'empêcher de noter l'ébène.

- Pour sûr, j'ai jamais vu un truc pareil ! Avoua Grimmjow avec un grognement, tout en jetant un regard à son bras. Tu te régénères bien plus vite que moi !

- Et tu ne sais donc pas pourquoi ?

- Tout ce que mon Père m'a appris, c'est comment crever la dalle ! Rien de plus, alors non, j'peux rien t'apprendre à ce sujet !

- Ton Père ?

- Celui qui m'a transformé, pas celui qui m'a mis au monde ... L'ironie du sort veut que les deux soient des pourris ! Génial, non ?

Alors, lui aussi n'avait pas été gâté par la vie à ce niveau ? Cela leur ferait un petit point en commun : le père de Shunsui n'était pas un véritable pourri, mais certaines de ses réactions avaient blessé le flic. Oh, le père avait été fier du fils lorsque celui-ci était ressorti diplômé de l'école de police, fier de le voir monter en grade ! Oui, il avait été sa plus grande fierté ... Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'il était homo et qu'il devienne sa plus grande honte. Il avait été chassé comme un déchet indésirable et chaque fois qu'il voulait le voir, cet homme qui avait été si fier de lui ne lui montrait qu'un profond dégoût ...

C'était étrange, mais en pensant à sa relation pimenté avec son géniteur, il eut d'autres genres de souvenirs bien troublants. Il les savait réels et savait aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas les siens, mais pourquoi cela lui parvenait-il ?

Le plus lointain était un souvenir. Il regardait de sa petite taille un homme qui puait l'alcool et qui hurlait contre une femme un peu perdue. Lorsque l'homme remarqua sa présence, la peur l'envahit et pourtant, il se montra fort pour faire face à cet homme brutal ... D'autres songes semblaient aussi lui parvenir, tous de cet homme pitoyable qui retirait souvent sa ceinture pour battre son fils, sauf que dans le souvenir, il grandissait et sa mère tombait malade. Il cherchait à trouver de l'argent pour ses soins médicaux, mais son père cherchait à les lui prendre pour son propre profit ...

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : il fallait qu'il appelle sa mère, mais ne savait pas s'il en avait seulement le droit ...

Le flic se tourna vers Grimmjow, réalisant que tous ces souvenirs venaient de lui ... Celui-ci ne sembla pas réaliser ce qui était entrain de se passer, c'est pourquoi il hésita à dire la vérité : lui serait entré dans une rage noire de voir son intimité ainsi violée ... Cela continua, et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il se racla la gorge, tentant d'attirer l'attention avant que le flot de souvenirs ne l'envahisse.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposa-t-il.

- Sérieux, j'ai l'droit ? Répliqua avec un sourire carnassier le bleuté.

Ce fut au tour de l'ébène de réfléchir quelques instants pour comprendre toute la subtilité de cette phrase. Il haussa les sourcils avant qu'une idée ne lui traverse l'esprit, trouvant de nouveau le moyen de retourner la situation. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et celui-ci en perdit son air moqueur, comprenant qu'il avait une nouvelle fois tendu une perche à cet homme. L'homme n'hésita pas une seule seconde à lui présenter sa jugulaire, déboutonnant sa chemise pour retirer le tissus.

- Vas-y, n'hésite pas à te servir. Rigola l'ébène.

- T'es pas sérieux ! Répliqua le bleuté avec un soupir. Ça fait super mal alors écarte-toi, va !

Grimmjow ne semblait pas décidé à se servir, ce qui était étonnant, non ? Ou bien peut-être que les Vampires choisissaient leurs repas comme les êtres humains ? Si c'était le cas, alors Shunsui devait se sentir offensé que le bleuté ne daigne pas le goûter ... Sauf qu'à voir le regard brillant du jeune homme, il n'était pas sûr qu'il ne l'apprécie pas à sa juste valeur ... Il semblait être en manque, mais se retenait simplement de le mordre, ou bien voulait l'éviter.

- Tu as faim, pourquoi te priver ? Ricana l'ébène.

- Comment tu peux être sûr de ça ? Hasarda la créature de la nuit.

- Parce que je le sens. Ai-je donc l'air si mauvais que ça ?

- J'commence à comprendre pourquoi certains des nôtres ne prennent pas de Donneur : vous êtes énervants !

- Le pire, c'est que tu en as pris deux toi !

- C'est sympa de me le rappeler ...

- J'aime simplement te faire enrager ... Il faut avouer que tu es plutôt mignon quand tu es irrité ... ça donne envie de te rassurer.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour prendre de mon sang ? Ça me fera peut-être me taire ?

- Ou peut-être pas ! Lâche-moi un peu : j'ai pas envie ! Pourquoi vous me faites tous chier avec ça ?

Peut-être parce que cela lui donnait un air assez charmant de le voir contrarié ? Cela donnait franchement envie d'en voir d'avantage. Il n'y avait pas que ça : il semblait avoir besoin de ce genre d'attention. Même si cela lui déplaisait, dans le fond, voir que l'on s'inquiétait pour lui le contentait d'une certaine manière.

Ce gamin ... Il avait toujours été seul et avait dû apprendre à se débrouiller dès son plus jeune âge, ça, Shunsui ne le savait que trop bien. Ce môme avait dû grandir trop vite et qui avait vécu dans la solitude la plus profonde … Pas étonnant qu'il se perde lui-même et qu'il tombe dans les pièges que les autres lui tendaient. Les souvenirs d'un homme lui parvint. De nouveau, ce ne fut pas les siens, mais cette fois, il les accueillit presque avec joie, comprenant parfaitement pourquoi Grimmjow s'était laissé avoir par cet homme au sourire chaleureux. Cette main tendu vers lui, lui avait semblé salutaire ... Mais il l'avait regretté.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il agrippa le gamin pour l'attirer à lui et le serrer dans ses bras ...

* * *

Alors ça, c'était plutôt bizarre ... Non, en fait, c'était vraiment trop chelou : pourquoi Kyoraku était-il entrain de l'enlacer ? Houlà, il était entré dans la sixième dimension. Cet homme qui aurait dû chercher à le tuer était entrain de l'enlacer ... Ouais, c'était clair : il était dans un autre monde ! A moins qu'il n'aie pété un câble ? Allez savoir, mais une chose était sûre : il n'y comprenait plus rien du tout ! Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il était à la bonne hauteur, face à la gorge de cet homme. Il pouvait presque sentir son cœur battre ...

Frissonnant, il tenta de le repousser pour s'écarter, mais la prise était forte ... Beaucoup trop puissante au goût du jeune vampire qui s'interrogea de plus en plus concernant l'homme qui le tenait.

- Lâche-moi ! Gronda-t-il.

- Non, je ne peux pas, soupira l'adulte contre son oreille. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Juushiro t'a cédé ... Et pourquoi il compte continuer ...

- Mais putain, vous avez quoi tous à vous tourner la tête ?

L'homme le saisit pour le faire basculer sur le lit, ce qui ne rassura pas du tout le bleuté qui se retrouva dans une situation qui lui échappait totalement ! Si quelqu'un pouvait prendre le temps de lui expliquer ... Mais là, c'était vraiment trop bizarre ! Et puis, pourquoi sentait-il ses lèvres contre les siennes ? Non, cela n'allait pas du tout ! Il ne pigeait vraiment plus rien !

La bouche du flic le relâcha et il put noter le sourire amusé du plus âgé ... Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui foutre la paix, tout simplement ? C'était trop demander au monde que de le laisser crever dans son coin ? Non, fallait toujours qu'ils le fassent chier et ça jusqu'à la fin des temps ! La vie était injuste ...

Se sentant coincé sous le corps de Kyoraku, il tenta de se dégager. Cela ne sembla pas du tout au goût de l'ébène dont la main taquine se glissa sous son T-shirt pour pouvoir aller caresser sa peau. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur sa gorge et il se demanda si l'autre n'avait pas perdu la tête : pourquoi continuait-il sur sa lancée ? C'était pas possible !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lâcha mécontent le Vampire. Arrête-toi tout de ...

La bouche de Kyoraku avala la fin de sa phrase, sa langue venant taquiner la sienne pour la tenter, lui donnant envie de jouer avec lui ... Sauf qu'il n'était pas bête le p'tit Grimmjow : il l'avait bien compris que celui-ci était un dominant et avoir la place du dessous, c'était vraiment pas son truc ! Cherchant un moyen de protester, il ne put que grogner mollement face au baiser qu'il lui offrait alors ... Et il perdit tout ses moyens lorsque des doigts se glissèrent dans son pantalon pour aller caresser son membre.

Pourquoi donc agissait-il ainsi avec lui ? Parce qu'il avait pris son amant et voulait se venger ? Il n'avait pas l'air énervé et ne semblait pas faire ça sous le coup de la colère, au contraire : il était plus doux que ce à quoi s'était attendu le bleuté. Son haut fut soulevé, dévoilant son torse au policier qui sembla prendre un certain plaisir à goûter à sa chair. Ne devait-il pas agir pour l'arrêter ? Ouais, mais comment on arrêtait un gars comme lui ? Il ne savait pas mais il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, sinon il allait y passer !

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Demanda-t-il, essayant encore une fois de le repousser.

Kyoraku se releva pour le fixer. Son regard était empli de désir et cela déstabilisa quelques secondes le Vampire : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait une telle lueur dans les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'était toujours aussi déstabilisant et ne lui permettait pas de comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

Ah putain, la psychologie humaine, c'était vraiment pas pour lui ! Déjà qu'avant il avait du mal à comprendre ses semblables, mais alors maintenant ?

- Je commence à ne plus résister à ton charme naturel, souffla l'ébène contre ses lèvres. J'ai de plus en plus envie de toi ...

En effet, tout dans sa façon d'agir le prouvait, sa bouche caressant la sienne, ses mains continuant d'explorer son corps. Il dut bien l'admettre : il se sentait incroyablement bien, même s'il n'avait pas le contrôle. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il s'abandonna entre les mains du flic, rejetant sa tête en arrière alors qu'il lui dévorait la gorge. Ses mains expertes entreprirent de le déshabiller, parcourant sa chair, le faisant frissonner de plaisir, sauf qu'il réussit à se reprendre. Il se releva en lâchant des grognements de bête, ne réussissant qu'à exciter d'avantage l'homme au-dessus de lui ... Et lui-même d'ailleurs ...

Tout devint bien plus sauvage : Grimmjow se saisit des mèches de ses cheveux pour le tirer avec force à lui, s'emparant des lèvres de l'ébène pour les embrasser avec avidité. Il donna un coup de rein et réussit à faire basculer l'homme, le dominant de sa taille. Un étrange affrontement se fit, aucun des deux ne voulant céder la moindre parcelle de terrain à l'autre ... Ils oublièrent qu'ils étaient sur une petite surface : ils dégringolèrent sur le sol. Le bleuté perdit le contrôle, Kyoraku réussissant à prendre le dessus, décidant de ne plus le laisser au plus jeune ...

Grimmjow trouva une certaine satisfaction à devoir subir. Même si cela devenait de plus en plus chaud pour lui et surtout pour son cul, il se plaisait à être embrassé par cet homme, à sentir ses mains cajoler à un rythme régulier ses fesses ou son membre. Appartenir à cet homme ne lui semblait plus si déplaisant que ça, malgré ses manières un peu brutales. Il le maintenait toujours aussi fermement, ses lèvres exploratrices continuaient de tracer des marques rouges sur sa gorge ... Ses doigts se glissèrent vers un lieu très intime de son corps et même s'il était soumis, il lâcha un rugissement emplis de menace qui fit frissonner le flic, provoquant l'effet inverse de celui escompté.

Un doigt le pénétra et pour se venger de la douleur que lui procura cette intrusion, le bleuté griffa le dos de son amant, déchirant son haut, lui ouvrant la peau, faisant grogner l'humain qui sembla perdre pied à son tour. L'odeur du sang fit entrer en transe Grimmjow qui fut fasciné par son parfum envoutant. Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres pour lécher la goutte cramoisie sous le regard intrigué de Kyoraku.

Finalement, l'ébène perdit le contrôle de lui-même. Il saisit ses hanches pour l'attirer à lui, capturant une fois encore ses lèvres et sans qu'il n'aie le temps de réagir, le membre dur du plus âgé se glissa en lui si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas réellement le temps de protester d'une quelconque façon ... Chose qu'il n'aurait pas fait en réalité !

- Tu es tellement beau, soupira le ténébreux contre sa joue.

- J't'en supplie, j'en peux plus, admit le bleuté. Bouge !

- T'es sûr ? Ça risque de te faire mal ...

- Bouge !

Pour lui, la douleur était quelconque comparée au plaisir qu'il éprouvait alors entre les bras de l'homme. Il accéda à sa requête, se mouvant en lui, lui procurant énormément de contentement tandis qu'il l'enlaçait, ses ongles menaçant de s'enfoncer une fois encore dans le tissus de son débardeur. Finalement, une des mains du Vampire se glissa entre leurs corps. Il explora le torse du flic, le savourant à sa façon avant de la glisser sur son membre, se procurant à lui-même un peu plus de plaisir. Il ne fut pas le seul à avoir cette idée vu qu'une autre main vint le caresser.

Ah, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi éprouvait-il tant de plaisir à se faire prendre ? Lui-même avait du mal à comprendre son propre comportement ! En tout cas, c'était clair : il aimait ça et se délectait de pouvoir sentir ce membre dur et chaud frotter ses parois internes, même si c'était un peu brutal.

Il finit par arriver à la jouissance avant son amant, même si ce dernier ne tarda pas à venir lui aussi entre ses chairs.

Grimmjow était en pleine orgasme, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se redresser pour planter ses dents dans la gorge de son amant, le surprenant fortement. Kyoraku lâcha un cri douloureux.

* * *

Juushiro était devant la porte de son appartement, faisant glisser sa clef dans la serrure. Dès qu'il entra, il fut surpris d'entendre une dispute. L'ironie du sort voulait que ce soit ses amants ... Pas vraiment étonné pour autant, sachant parfaitement ce qui s'était passé, il s'enquit tout de même de savoir pourquoi ils semblaient si remontés tous les deux. Kyoraku était devant la porte de la chambre et tambourinait cette dernière, une main posée contre sa gorge. Autre détail intriguant : son vêtement été déchiré à plusieurs endroits et tâché de sang.

- T'es vraiment pas cool toi ! Gronda l'ébène. Je disais ça pour rire !

- Dire quoi au juste ? Interrogea Juushiro avec amusement.

- Monsieur le Vampire n'a pas d'humour ! Il n'a pas été enchanté par ma petite blague !

- Ah oui ? C'était quelle genre de blague ?

Le ténébreux se tourna vers l'argenté, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvre. Il retira sa main pour dévoiler la blessure que lui avait faite Grimmjow.

- Quand il m'a fait ça, j'ai râlé, alors il m'a dit que je n'avais qu'à pas lui donner faim ... Je lui ai donc fait comprendre que la prochaine fois qu'on le fera, je le prendrai par derrière !

- Ah oui, tu es toujours aussi subtil, nota l'argenté, soupirant et secouant doucement la tête. Tu es désespérant.

- Y'aura pas d'prochaine fois ! Hurla le bleuté derrière la porte. Vous me faites chier ! J'vais m'laisser crever de faim ! Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre !

- Pourtant, t'as aimé ce que je t'ai fait ... Tu devrais ouvrir ...

Juushiro n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que son compère taquinait le plus jeune. Il lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule avant de le pousser pour l'écarter de la porte, prenant la relève, bien décidé à déloger Grimmjow de sa petite pièce où il devait assurément se sentir en sécurité.

- Gin te fait savoir que si tu n'es pas de retour ce soir, il devra réellement sévir cette fois, annonça-t-il.

Il y eu un silence puis bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un jeune homme aux vêtements négligemment enfilés. Son T-shirt mal remis et son pantalon toujours ouvert, il ne semblait pas se soucier des problèmes de pudeur.

- Tu déconnes, hein ? C'est juste pour me charrier ?

- Non, il avait l'air très sérieux quand il m'a dit ça, il avait même l'air menaçant ... Il faut dire que tu pars toujours sans prévenir personne. Pas étonnant qu'il perde patience, surtout que tu risques de te faire attaquer.

- Ouais, ça va, j'ai compris ! Laisse-moi deux seconde, je reviens tout de suite ...

Le bleuté retourna dans la chambre, sans doute pour se rhabiller. Juushiro ne put jamais le savoir vu que le jeune homme se heurta à un mur infranchissable en la personne de Kyoraku, qui afficha un bien étrange sourire.

- Et tu vas partir sans même me dire au revoir ?

- Au revoir ! Cracha le Vampire sur un ton menaçant.

Houlà, cela ne semblait pas très clair … L'argenté finit par se demander s'il n'était pas de trop vu que son petit ami ... Pardon, ex-petit ami, n'hésita pas une seule seconde à agripper Grimmjow pour l'embrasser avec appétit. Ce dernier ne sembla pas apprécier l'initiative de son Donneur et le frappa de ses poings pour tenter de se dégager, sauf que Kyoraku le maintenait fermement aux épaules. Il le força à reculer petit à petit. Subjugué par le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux, Juushiro ne bougea pas d'un pouce, restant toujours aussi stoïque, mais lorsque le corps du plus jeune le heurta, il se réveilla enfin pour se reculer.

- Hé, attends, que fais-tu ? Demanda l'argenté avec inquiétude.

- Désolé, je t'avais un peu oublié, sourit étrangement l'ébène.

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre le sens des paroles de Juushiro, sa main l'agrippa pour l'attirer à lui, l'embrassant, le surprenant bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre : depuis quand était-il aussi "libertin" ? Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de pouvoir embrasser presque simultanément deux hommes et cela même pendant la période où il s'était avéré être un véritable coureur de jupons : à ce moment, il y avait toujours eu une femme dans sa couche, rarement la même, mais toujours sa petite amie et toujours fidèle jusqu'au jour où il se lassait ...

Avec l'argenté, il ne s'était jamais lassé de leurs caresses. Cela avait été un des plus grands mystères régnant sur ce bel homme : pourquoi ne se lassait-il pas de lui alors qu'à une époque, une femme ne faisait pas deux nuits avec lui ? ... Finalement, il ne le comprendrait jamais ... Mais ce n'était pas plus mal : tout comprendre de l'homme que l'on aime rend monotone la vie que l'on passe avec lui, non ?

Shunsui finit par le libérer. La première chose que nota Juushiro fut le petit sourire amusé qu'il affichait, le genre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui lui faisait comprendre clairement que la situation allait leur échapper ... Mais à qui exactement ? Aux deux flics ? Au Vampire ? Aux deux pauvres martyrs qui devaient subir les assauts du ténébreux, sans que lui ne comprenne ni pourquoi ni comment cela était arrivé ? Il finit même par se demander s'il ne s'était pas assoupi quelque part, se trouvant en cet instant dans un rêve qui prenait plutôt la forme d'un fantasme, où l'ébène forçait le bleuté à subir ses assauts sous son regard ... Il en vint à la conclusion qu'il n'était pas que maso, mais aussi sadique et qu'il avait des tendances au voyeurisme !

- J'ai compris pourquoi tu voulais tant protéger ce petit. Moi aussi j'aimerais être des vôtres, soupira-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- On m'demande pas mon avis ? Grogna Grimmjow qui cherchait toujours à trouver une échappatoire.

- Non, on connait déjà la réponse que tu nous donnerais, sale môme !

La réponse le mécontentait grandement, mais il ne tenta plus de s'enfuir de l'emprise et sembla même l'accepter, ce qui était mignon. Juushiro ne put s'empêcher de prendre part à cette étreinte, resserrant ses bras autour de la taille du Vampire qui en fut surpris. Cela devait le déstabiliser de se retrouver coincé entre deux hommes. L'argenté pouvait parfaitement comprendre le léger sentiment de crainte qu'il éprouvait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer ce qu'il vivait ... Se retrouver coincé entre ses amants en plus ...

- Tu verrais son visage, il est tout mignon affolé, avoua Shunsui.

- Te fous pas d'moi ! Gronda le bleuté. Ça suffit, lâchez-moi ! J'en ai mare qu'on se foute de ma gueule !

- Je ne me moque pas, je te trouve au contraire irrésistible ...

Le ton employé était incroyablement lourd de sous-entendus. Sans comprendre pourquoi, l'argenté trouva le bleuté tout aussi irrésistible que son amant ... A croire que cela devenait vite incontrôlable ... Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire ...

* * *

Comment avait-il réussit à remettre Grimmjow dans son lit ? Et comment s'y était-il pris pour que Juushiro les rejoigne ? C'était un mystère, même pour Shunsui qui avait laissé ses mains le caresser sournoisement aux bons endroits, car même si le bleuté s'était montré réticent, il avait fini par céder sous les assauts communs des deux flics qui, finalement, voulaient bel et bien la même chose ...

Sentir le corps tremblant de désir qui reposait entre ses bras lui plaisait. De plus, voir son petit ami s'occuper de lui était ... Excitant ... Et dire qu'il s'était cru jaloux ! Il ne se serait jamais vu en voyeur qui apprécie de voir Juushiro entrain de faire une fellation à un autre homme que lui-même. Le cas restait tout de même un peu particulier : il se sentait bien plus proche du gamin que n'importe qui d'autre. Plus le temps avançait et plus il avait l'impression que le lien devenait plus fort. Était-ce normal ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour l'instant : seules les sensations qu'ils éprouvaient comptaient.

Les lèvres de l'ébène se glissèrent dans le cou du plus jeune qui subit avec un certain enchantement les différents attouchements sexuels dont il était la victime. Il pencha la tête et laissa un meilleur accès au plus âgé, qui n'en demanda pas plus pour continuer sur sa lancée, ses mains caressant son torse et ses boutons de chair pour le faire gémir un peu plus. Putain, qu'il était beau ce môme quand il était au bord de la jouissance ! Même si au début, il avait un peu joué au prude, n'aimant pas sentir derrière lui Shunsui, il avait accepté de se laisser aller ...

C'était réellement plaisant et même s'il aurait voulu que quelqu'un s'occupe de son érection, voir ces deux hommes lui suffisait amplement pour le moment ...

- Si Gin me reproche d'être en retard, j'le renverrai vous voir vous ! Râla tout de même le bleuté.

La seconde suivante, il ne dit plus rien, trop occupé par les baisers que lui volait l'argenté qui était remonté, se mettant à califourchon sur le plus jeune. Ils ne tardèrent pas à glisser sur le lit, prenant une autre position bien plus alléchante : Juushiro allongé sur le dos, Grimmjow juste au-dessus de lui et Shunsui restant en retrait, observant les deux amants s'embrasser avec passion avant de se coller au dos du bleuté qui semblait être redevenu un peu plus sauvage, sauf qu'il prenait bien garde à ne pas blesser l'argenté ... Ce n'était pas étonnant : tous ceux qui connaissaient ce policier avait envie de le protéger ... Sauf qu'en cet instant, il donnait plutôt envie de le cajoler comme il se devait, ce que faisait le Vampire à merveille.

Entendre l'argenté gémir lors de la pénétration fit réagir l'ébène qui ne tarda pas à chercher l'antre du bleuté ... La position était fort confortable, même si cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il avait quitté le lieu chaud.

- Bande de pervers ! Lâcha le pauvre martyr pris entre deux feux, deux passionnés ...

- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'aimais pas ! Répliqua avec amusement Shunsui.

- S'il vous plaît, soupira Juushiro affaissé sur le lit. Ce n'est pas le moment de vous chamailler.

- Désolé mon amour ...

Pour accéder à sa requête, il n'hésita pas à bouger ses hanches, entrainant celles de Grimmjow. Ce simple mouvement se répercuta sur l'argenté qui soupira de contentement. Ils prirent un rythme lent au début avant qu'il ne devienne plus soutenu ...

Était-ce mal de le faire avec deux hommes ? En tout cas, cela ne procurait que du plaisir et il n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité à faire cela : son amant était présent et voyait tout ce qu'il faisait. Si il y avait vraiment quelque chose de mauvais là-dedans, il lui aurait sans doute fait savoir ... Non ? ... Pour le moment, c'était lui qui encourageait le plus le Vampire. Comment s'y prenait-il ? Cela n'avait aucune importance ... Continuer à leur prodiguer du plaisir devenait important et Shunsui s'appliquait à la tache au maximum, n'hésitant pas à utiliser ses mains pour leurs en offrir d'avantage ...

Ils finirent par arriver à la jouissance presque en même temps. Qu'importe qui arriva en premier, qui en dernier. Shunsui se retira pour se laisser retomber à côté de ses deux amants, aidant volontiers Grimmjow à ne pas écraser Juushiro en l'attirant à lui, souriant en voyant son petit air renfrogné. Voilà qu'il reprenait ses airs d'outragés. Hé, il ne l'avait pas forcé à avoir un rapport quand même ... Encouragé, certes, mais pas forcé ...

- Faut que j'retourne à Jinzo ! Rappela le Vampire.

- Bah, on y retournera tous les trois ! Assura Shunsui. C'est plus marrant ...

- Non, j'veux pas : vous allez m'tuer tous les deux ... Vous allez m'pomper toute ma force vitale !

- Je ne sais pas pour la force vitale, mais clair qu'on va te pomper !

Il fallut plusieurs secondes aux deux plus jeunes pour comprendre le sous-entendu pourtant clair : c'était bien la preuve qu'ils étaient épuisés alors que lui aurait bien remis encore une fois le couvert, à croire que c'était vivifiant de se faire mordre par un Vampire. Grimmjow s'indigna, lui envoyant un cousin en pleine poire tandis que Juushiro, rouge de honte, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire en voyant le bleuté prendre la chose si mal. Cela donnait envie à Shunsui de le remettre à sa place et de lui prouver une fois encore, qu'il n'était pas le maître de la situation ...

- S'pèce de dégénéré ! Criait le bleuté en continuant de le frapper de ses poing. Pas étonnant que Ukitake soit devenu un pervers ! Me touche plus, satyre !

- Te voir t'exciter comme ça est très stimulant, lâcha l'ébène en lui bloquant les poignets. Je rigolais ! Allez, calme-toi ... N'ais pas peur, on prendra soin de toi ...

- Shunsui, tu sais que dit comme ça, ce n'est pas très rassurant ? Soupira l'argenté qui s'était légèrement relevé.

Pour mieux se coller dans le dos de la pauvre victime qui frissonna bien malgré elle. Le pire, c'était que Juushiro ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que ses paroles ne correspondaient pas du tout avec ses actes. Vu que c'était un homme "innocent", le ténébreux mit cela sur le compte de sa candeur naturelle, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était très séduisant ainsi et qu'il avait lui aussi envie de se faire cajoler ...

- Tu devrais aller t'habiller, Grimmjow, déclara Juushiro. Le soleil s'est couché il y a quelques instants je pense et si Gin ne te revoit pas rapidement, il va se dire que tu t'es enfui ...

Voilà comment l'argenté brisa le rêve de Shunsui de garder pour toujours le Vampire à ses côtés. Peut-être qu'en l'attachant ? ... Son idée sembla parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles de ses deux amants vu le regard incrédule qu'ils lui lancèrent. Il se contenta de sourire d'avantage avant de se lever pour récupérer ses vêtements, bien décidé à raccompagner le jeune garçon jusqu'à chez lui et lui prouver qu'il était là pour lui.

- T'es pas obligé de venir, soupira le Vampire.

- Si, je suis ton Donneur après tout. De toute façon, tu n'as rien à dire : il ne faut pas oublier que tu as tendance à te faire agresser ...

D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était recherché, mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. Il fallait ramener le plus jeune chez lui avant que Gin n'aie une vrai raison de le punir ...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Axel : Moa ha ha ha !

Shunsui : ... Pourquoi je suis un gros pervers dans toutes tes fics ?

Axel : Parce que t'as la tête d'un satyre ? ... =3

Grimmjow : Pourquoi j'me fais toujours avoir moi ?

Axel : Parce que j'aime te torturer ? ...

Juushiro : ... Ah, moi, j'ai rien à demander !

Axel : ... Tant mieux ! Bon, sinon, le chapitre se clôt en laissant un petit vide, mais la raison en est simple : l'histoire n'est bien sûr pas finie ... Pour le moment, ne comptez pas avoir une suite, mes autres projets me semblent bien plus importants que celui-ci, mais dès que j'aurai plus de temps à moi et surtout, plus d'inspiration, je passerai à un autre chapitre sur ... Bah ... Genre, Ulquiorra, non ? Y'en a qui aimeraient bien le voir lui aussi, alors pourquoi pas ? Sauf que, pour le moment, je ne sais pas du tout avec qui je vais le caser ! ... Des idées ?

Ulquiorra : Pourquoi pas une femme ?

Axel : Toi, tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités mon pauvre p'tit ! Ils vont tous me proposer du Yaoi, j'en suis sûre et ... D'ailleurs ... j'viens d'avoir une idée ! Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de me proposer des choses : je suis tout ouïe ! X3 Sinon, à la prochaine (attendre longtemps la suite ... Comme dit plus haut, j'aimerais finir mes autres projets d'abord T_T).

Irkiala : Ulquiorra ? Avec qui ? * Réfléchit intensément* Avec qui ça serait drôle … je sais ! Shirosaki !

Shirosaki : Oui ?

Irkiala : Ça te dirais un panda ?

Shirosaki : Un panda ? T'as encore pété un câble ou quoi ? J'ai une tête à aimer les pandas ?

Irkiala : Et si je te dis qu'il se transforme en chauve-souris ?

Shirosaki : Alors là … OUI !


End file.
